Quand john rencontre john
by ticoeur
Summary: Le titre parle de lui même, alors lisez. C'est une histoire d'aventure, il y a un peu d'humour, et c'est aussi du Shweir.
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fic...  
Mon premier bébé, que j'ai écrit assez rapidement, ayant tout plein d'idée en tête...

Je la réédite, (mais chapitre par chapitre, quand j'ai le temps, parce que ça prend du temps, quand même^^) d'une part parce que je trouvais que la présentation était nulle, et j'ai essayé en plus de limiter les dégâts questions fautes...  
Mais vu l'heure à laquelle je m'y prends, c'est pas dit que j'en ai pas laissé passer...

Alors comme vous êtes au courant, soit vous attendez patiemment que je vous prévienne qu'elle est prête et que vous pouvez vous lancer dans la lecture, soit vous y allez, mais à vos risque et périls ! lol !

Bref, passons à la présentation de mon œuvre^^

**Son titre ? **Quand John rencontre John.

**Son auteur ?** Ticoeur. (je ne sais pas si quelqu'un aurait été prêt à piquer une histoire comme celle là^^)

**Son genre ?** Aventures, cross over avec Farscape, humour (enfin j'essaye...), amour, et Shweir.

**Son rating ?** K+, parce qu'il n'y a rien de bien méchant...

**Son résumé ?** Le titre parle de lui-même, alors lisez !

**Disclaimer :** Les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, et pourtant, c'est pas faute de réclamer !

**Note 1 :** le prologue est à lire uniquement si vous ne connaissez pas la série Australienne Farscape. Sinon, passez directement au chapitre 1.

**Note 2 :** Je vous mets le premier chapitre, et si je remarque en rentrant de vacances que mon style d'écriture vous emballe, je poste la suite.

Et voualà c'est fait !

Maintenant, le choix est entre vos mains et votre clavier d'ordi !

Rendez-vous en bas, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Prologue, Moya**

Quelque part, dans une lointaine galaxie, un Léviathan femelle, nommée Moya, se baladait parmi les étoiles. A son bord, des occupants, pour le moins étrange, composaient son équipage.

Commençons les présentations...

**John Crichton**, grade commandant, mais non militaire, est un astrophysicien terrien, embarqué malgré lui dans cette aventure spatiale quand, au cours d'un essai de vol d'un appareil de sa conception, il est aspiré dans un vortex, qui le propulse à des années lumières de chez lui. Il "atterrit" ou plutôt, est attiré par le rayon tracteur de Moya. C'est le seul humain de ce groupe plutôt hétéroclite, il a trente cinq ans environ, grand, brun aux yeux bleu.

**Aeryn Sun**, une femme, un peu plus jeune, trente années terrienne environ, cheveux noirs et yeux gris bleu, mais elle n'est pas humaine, même si d'apparence, elle en a tout à fait l'air. C'est une Sébacéene, et son grade est officier. Elle est issue d'une race de guerriers pacificateurs, chargés par les Aydolon, un peuple pacifiste, de faire régner l'ordre dans leur galaxie. Son appareil a été attiré peu après celui de John à l'intérieur de Moya. Elle le poursuivait, car il avait accidentellement tué un pilote Sébacéen, qui était le frère du capitaine Craiss, le supérieur d'Aeryn.

En fait, c'était tout à fait involontaire de la part de John, car quand il ressortit du vortex, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de son engin, il percuta le maraudeur qui explosa. Malheureusement pour Aeryn, le fait qu'elle ait été en contact avec des êtres d'une autre espèce que la sienne, est considéré par son peuple comme une contamination. Elle est donc devenue un paria aux yeux de ses supérieurs et reniée par les siens. Au début, sa relation avec John a été plus que chaotique. Devenus amis au fil du temps, à une amitié et un respect mutuel, est venu l'amour.

**Pao Zoto Zahan**, une Delvienne, environ deux cent cinquante années terrienne, mais elle a l'air d'en avoir seulement quarante. Son apparence est particulière, elle est bleue, toute bleue...

En fait, c'est une plante, très évoluée, car elle ressemble physiquement à un être humain, elle connaît la médecine par les plantes (facile, vu qu'elle en est une^^), c'est une prêtresse du 9eme niveau et de ce fait, elle possède des facultés psychiques assez étonnantes, et elle est aussi télépathe. Elle se sent attiré par Stark, car ils ont en commun un sens profond du spiritualisme.

**Stark**, c'est le mystique de service, c'est un Banak Larak, il a été capturé par les Sébacéens à cause d'une particularité. En effet, il a la faculté de cacher des pensées. Il a été sauvé en même temps que John au court d'une mission. Il est très proche de Zahan, dont il est secrètement amoureux. La moitié de son visage est cachée par un masque qui protège ses pensées, mais qui lui permet aussi de les partager avec les autres, quand il le retire.

**Ka d'Argo**, un Luxan. Un colosse ! Près de deux mètres, tout en muscles, car guerrier de son état. Il a cent cinquante années terrienne, mais en fait, d'après les critères de sa race, il est tout jeune. Son apparence à lui est... étrange...

En lieu et place des cheveux, il a quatre tentacules, longs d'environ cinquante centimètres, une sorte de barbe courte mais se terminant par deux nattes de chaque côté de son nez. Lui, fréquente Chiana.

**Chiana**, c'est une Nébari, elle est grise, plutôt jolie, un air espiègle, avec une masse de cheveux blancs, coupés court au carré, c'est une toute jeune fille d'environ vingt ans (toujours référence à la Terre). C'est une véritable chipie, d'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que John l'appelle. Elle apprécie beaucoup le grand d'Argo, avec qui elle vit une relation plutôt volcanique (dans tous les sens du terme !). Elle est fantasque, chapardeuse, très directe dans sa façon de parler. C'est pour cette raison que son peuple voulait la "reprogrammer".

Ayant réussi à s'échapper lors de la rencontre entre le vaisseau de ses geôliers et Moya, elle a été acceptée à son bord, après maintes discutions houleuses.

**Rigel**, un Inérien, c'est un batracien, court sur pattes, d'ailleurs il se déplace uniquement sur une sorte de fauteuil volant. C'est le "dominar", c'est-à-dire le roi de son peuple qui compte, d'après lui, des millions de sujets. Il a été destitué de son trône par son cousin, pendant son sommeil. Il a la particularité d'être égoïste, vaniteux, très imbue de sa personne, et il est toujours affamé ! John l'a surnommé "boule de suif" ou "gros tas". Il n'attend qu'une chose de la vie, reprendre son trône à son cousin, et lui faire payer cette infamie.

**Pilot**, il a presque huit cent de nos années, c'est, comme son nom l'indique, le pilote symbiotique de Moya. Il est relié à elle par des connexions organiques qui lui permettent de diriger le vaisseau.

C'est une créature pacifique, assez grande, qui est comme "coiffé" d'un large chapeau plat. Il possède quatre bras au bout desquels se trouvent des mains en forme de pinces, qui lui servent à appuyer sur les touches de son tableau de commande très rapidement.

Et enfin, **Moya,** qui est, comme il est indiqué au début, un Léviathan femelle. Elle est bio-mécanoïde, vaisseau vivant et pacifique. C'est l'alliance parfaite entre le vivant et le non-vivant. Elle est immense, longue d'environ quatre cent mètres, et large d'une centaine à la tête, elle s'affine à son extrémité.

Elle possède une sorte d'excroissance de chaque côté de son corps, qui longe la partie centrale. Ces excroissances servent à la garder stable quand elle fait la combustion, car elles s'écartent à ce moment là, pour être plus aérodynamique.

Les Léviathans ont la faculté de s'adapter aux personnes vivants à leur bord. Ainsi, comme elle était considérée comme étant une prison, elle possède plusieurs niveaux d'habitations, qui, pour certains, demeurent inexplorés. Au début, elle aussi était prisonnière des Pacificateurs, qui la maintenait captive par l'intermédiaire d'un collier de contrôle. Ils l'avaient capturé pour en faire un vaisseau pénitentiaire. Pour ces gens, les autres races étaient considérées comme leur étant inférieur et de ce fait, quantité négligeable.

D'Argo, Rigel et Zahan étaient emprisonnés à son bord pour différentes raisons.

John Crichton, lui, a été attiré à bord, car ses occupants, qui avaient repris les commandes après une révolte, l'avaient vu sortir du vortex, et se demandaient si ce n'était par l'intermédiaire de ce phénomène étrange qu'ils pourraient échapper à leurs geôliers.

oOoOo

**Chapitre 1**

Tout ce petit monde vaquait joyeusement à ses occupations. C'est à dire, que Chiana courait après d'Argo pour lui demander de l'aide. En effet, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'embêter (encore) Rigel en lui piquant le contenu de son assiette. Mais maintenant elle le regrettait, étant donné que le petit Inérien la suivait partout en lui demandant de lui rendre son repas. Une autre particularité des Inériens est qu'ils possèdent trois estomacs, donc mangent trois fois plus. Ce qui, vu la petite taille de Rigel, était quelque chose d'étonnant à voir. Il était capable d'engloutir à lui seul une quantité impressionnante de nourriture ! Chiana essayait vainement de le semer, mais c'était peine perdue. A bord de son fauteuil volant, il pouvait aller partout, et aussi vite qu'elle !

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux devant la salle qui servait aux entraînements, là où était d'Argo. Chiana se précipita vers lui et le supplia. Comme il faisait mine de ne pas écouter, elle continua de plus belle.

-Allez, d'Argo... aide-moi, s'il te plait... Rigel n'arrête pas de me suivre partout, et il commence vraiment à m'énerver !

-Je crois que si tu l'avais laissé manger tranquillement, tu n'en serais pas là !

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, d'Argo ! Ricana Rigel.

-Toi, la ferme ! S'écria Chiana.

-La ferme toi-même !

-Non ! Toi la ferme !

D'Argo, se leva d'un coup, n'en pouvant plus.

-Ça suffit comme ça, vous deux ! Si vous continuez encore à vous chamailler comme des gamins, je vous envoi tout droit dehors voir si j'y suis ! Chiana, si tu ne voulais pas que Rigel t'embête, il fallait y penser avant ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille tous les deux !

-Mais dit donc ! Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce qui peut lui arriver, au crapaud ?

-Qui tu traites de crapaud ? Espèce de sale...

-ÇA SUFFIT ! Tonna d'Argo.

Il s'était mis devant eux et les toisait de toute sa hauteur. Chiana en fut peu impressionnée, tout comme Rigel, qui ricana doucement.

-Bah voyons ! Le Luxan nous fait une crise d'autorité ! Où va t-on !

-Si tu m'avais laissé comme je te l'ai demandé, au lieu de me suivre partout comme un petit toutou, on n'en serait pas là !

-Et si tu n'étais pas toujours en train de chaparder la nourriture, je t'aurais laissé !

-Moi ? Chaparder ? Où t'as vu ça ?

-A chaque fois que je me fais un en-cas, tu es derrière moi ! Comme si je n'avais rien remarqué !

D'Argo, baissa la tête et soupira bruyamment, décidément, ces deux là allait finir par le tuer...

Non ! Il décida que si quelqu'un devait passer l'arme à gauche aujourd'hui, ce ne serait pas lui !

Alors, le plus diplomatiquement possible, ce qui pour un Luxan était un exploit, il croisa les bras.

-Chiana, fait des excuses à Rigel, et dit lui que tu ne recommenceras plus... Dit-il alors.

-Quoi ? Faire des excuses au crapaud baveux ? Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir !

-Et c'est ce qu'il risque de t'arriver, si tu ne fais pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Le ton de d'Argo était devenu dangereusement bas, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Mais on s'ennuie à mourir ici, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse pour m'occuper ? Chouina t-elle alors, devant l'air décidément peu avenant de d'Argo.

-Je ne sais pas, Chiana ! Rétorqua celui-ci légèrement agacé.

-Toi, tu es toujours avec ton épée, à l'affûter, à t'entraîner ! Moi je n'ai rien !

-Va voir Aeryn ou Zahan, elles te trouveront peut être quelque chose à faire !

-Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu te débarrasseras de moi ?

-Chiana ! Soupira d'Argo.

Il pointa de son doigt l'Inérien et lui fit comprendre par un signe de tête qu'il attendait quelque chose. La jeune fille soupira, tourna la tête et dit tout bas.

-D'accord... Rigel, excuse-moi...

-Comment ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit !

-Excuse-moi Rigel... Répéta t-elle un peu plus fort.

-Excuses acceptées, mais je te préviens, ne recommence pas ! Répondit celui-ci en voletant vers la sortie.

-Cause toujours...

-Quoi ? Dit Rigel en se retournant d'un coup, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Je t'ai entendu, tu sais !

-Si t'as entendu, c'est pas la peine que je répète alors !

-Fais attention, Chiana, tu n'auras pas toujours d'Argo près de toi…

-Tu me menaces ?

-Non, je te préviens, c'est tout...

-Bon, maintenant que je suis prévenue, tu peux partir !

Rigel fit une grimace et repartit en grognant. Chiana se retourna alors vers d'Argo, et se fit câline.

-D'Argo... on va dans ma chambre ?

-Chiana, je t'ai dit d'aller voir Zahan ou Aeryn !

-Mais j'ai pas envie ! Celui que je veux, c'est toi... Minauda t-elle.

Elle avait dit ça tellement doucement, qu'il crut avoir mal entendu.

-Quoi ? Maintenant ?

-Oui, maintenant !

Il n'hésita pas bien longtemps, le simple fait de s'imaginer avec elle...

Alors il la suivit dans ses quartiers...

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de contrôle, Aeryn discutait avec John du meilleur moyen d'échapper à leur poursuivant. En effet, depuis que John était à bord, Scorpius, un être mi-Sébacéen, mi-Scarran (une autre race, ennemis de tous) les poursuivait. Quand Craiss décida de sauver ceux qu'il avait fini par ne plus considérer comme ses ennemis personnels, il prit sur lui de se sacrifier avec Talyn, le fils de Moya, pour leur permettre d'échapper à Scorpius, qui pensait que capturer Crichton lui permettrait de mettre la main sur le savoir des vortex. Pour lui, c'était devenu une obsession.

-Je propose que tu cherches à comprendre comment tu as fait pour passer à travers cette chose, et que l'on s'en serve pour échapper aux pacificateurs !

-Aeryn, si je savais comment j'ai fais, crois-moi, ça fais longtemps que je vous l'aurais dit... Soupira John.

-Es-tu sûr...

-Oui, j'en suis sûr !

-Mais si jam...

-Aeryn ! Je t'en prie, concentrons-nous, et cherchons autre chose !

Elle soupira bruyamment, la patience, c'était pas son fort. En bon soldat qu'elle était, elle agissait. Les chefs étaient là pour décider, pas elle !

Pendant que John planchait sur une solution, elle se détourna, et regarda par l'immense baie vitrée qui laissait apparaître le spectacle de l'univers. Etant née à bord d'un vaisseau amiral de la flotte des pacificateurs, ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux ne l'étonnait même plus.

-Aeryn, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Crichton.

Il était en train de regarder la console des commandes, et, sur un écran, était apparu un point rouge qui clignotait de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de Moya.

Pas de réponse...

-Aeryn ! Tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista t-il sans lever la tête.

Elle détourna enfin son regard et le rejoignit à la console.

-Alors ? Demanda John, tu sais ?

-Ça doit être un maraudeur...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de base de pacificateurs dans le coin !

-Ça doit être Scorpius...

-Oh Scorpy, mon ami ! Il ne peut pas me lâcher un peu ! Je vais finir par croire que je lui plais ! Dit donc, d'après toi, il est encore loin de nous ?

-Je crois que l'on peut le distancer avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'on est là. Mais si il se sert de son scanner, on est fichu. Il faut demander à Pilot si Moya est capable de faire une combustion.

La combustion, était une manœuvre qui permettait aux Léviathans, qui eux, ne sont pas pourvu d'armes, étant donné qu'ils sont pacifistes, de s'éloigner à très, mais alors très grande vitesse, dans l'hyper espace.

-Je suis d'accord... Pilot ? Moya en est capable ? Demanda t-il au travers de l'intercom.

****Oui John, Moya et moi avions aussi remarqué le maraudeur et nous pensons que c'est une bonne solution pour échapper à Scorpius !****

John brancha alors tous les intercoms.

-Attention tout le monde, on est pris en chasse par Scorpius, on va tenter une combustion, préparez-vous !

Le compte à rebours fut lancé et Moya partit comme une flèche, disparaissant dans un éclair bleuté, laissant le maraudeur, qui n'avait pas eu le temps capter le signal de Moya, sur place...

oOoOo

Quelques instants plus tard, le vaisseau stoppa sa combustion, et se stabilisa dans une autre portion de la galaxie. Le seul problème avec ce type de départ foudroyant, c'est que la destination était toujours imprévisible. Ils ne savaient jamais où ils arrivaient...

Le vaisseau ayant repris une vitesse normale, John regarda de nouveau la console et ne vit plus le fameux petit point rouge, sauf que...

Il remarqua alors une distorsion dans les appareils de mesures, et se pencha pour voir ça de plus près.

-Alors ça, ce n'est pas banal... Marmonna t-il, interloqué.

****Commandant Crichton, Moya et moi ressentons une impression étrange, en fait, c'est comme quand tu es apparu la première fois...**** Annonça Pilot.

-Oui Pilot, je vois quelque chose sur les écrans de contrôle, Aeryn, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Pas de réponse.

-Aeryn, tu m'entends ? Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de parler à un mur aujourd'hui ! Aeryn !

Toujours rien.

Alors, il se décida enfin à relever la tête...

-Je crois bien que la solution à nos problèmes vient d'apparaître... Dit-elle enfin.

Elle avait tendu le bras et montrait quelque chose à travers la vitre, devant elle.

John aussi avait vu, il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le louper. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, était étonnant... Il crut avoir un instant la berlue, se frotta les yeux, mais c'était là, devant lui.

Un vortex ! Ils avaient fini leur course près d'un vortex !

La spirale bleue tant espérée, s'animait devant eux, et c'était fantastique ! Au loin, tout au bout de ce tunnel mouvant, ils pouvaient apercevoir une planète.

Ils restèrent là, à regarder cette apparition quasi inespérée, sans rien dire, puis John réagit enfin et retourna à la console.

-Aeryn, vient voir, vite !

-Quoi ?

Elle était restée planté devant la baie, et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard. La solution à tous leurs problèmes était là, sans que rien ni personne n'ait fait quoi que se soit, enfin…

-John, c'est toi qui as fait apparaître cette... chose ?

-Bien sûr ! Répondit-il ironiquement, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, je suis plus intelligent que tu le penses !

Aeryn tourna la tête et le regarda de travers.

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment veux-tu que je fasse ? Rajouta John, je ne sais pas du tout comment c'est apparut, mais c'est pas grave ! C'est ce qu'on attendait, alors on va s'en servir ! Et il faut se dépêcher, d'après ce que je vois, la fluctuation est importante !

-Et ? L'interrogea t-elle.

-Ça veut dire qu'il faut en profiter maintenant ou jamais !

-Tu ne crois pas que les autres ont leur mot à dire ?

-Il faut faire vite, s'il perd sa stabilité, on ne pourra plus passer...

-Mais on ne peut pas décider pour eux ! Insista Aeryn.

-Tu as raison... D'Argo, Zahan, Chiana, Rigel, Stark ! Venez tous à la salle de contrôle, ça urge !

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde arriva.

Comme ils se suivaient de près, ils stoppèrent net en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes en regardant devant eux. Ce qui fait qu'ils étaient tous entassés à l'entrée de la salle.

Le spectacle du vortex n'était pas banal. Et les phrases qui fusaient ne l'étaient pas non plus !

-Par tous les Inériens de la galaxie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Rigel, en déglutissant difficilement.

Il était (encore) en train de manger, quand il avait entendu l'appel.

-Qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda doucement Zahan.

-Waouh, c'est... c'est... Bafouilla Chiana.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Stark en se jetant à terre… nous sommes maudits…

Chiana se retourna et pencha la tête.

-Mais ça va pas la tête, qu'est ce qu'il a l'illuminé aujourd'hui, tu ne vois pas que c'est... au fait, c'est quoi ?

-Oui John, c'est... quoi ? Demanda d'Argo avec un flegme inhabituel.

-Un vortex... Répondit John.

-Et c'est dangereux ? Demanda Chiana.

-Non... Lui répondit Zahan, c'est grâce à ça qu'est arrivé John, n'est-ce pas ?

-Grâce à ça ! Grâce à ça ! C'est vite dit ! Rétorqua Rigel, depuis qu'il est là, on est obligé de se rationner sur la nourriture, et mon système digestif s'en ressent !

-Eh ! Votre royale gloutonnerie ! Tu ne peux pas être un peu moins égoïste pour une fois ? C'est peut être vrai qu'on doit faire attention, mais si tu mangeais moins, on n'en serait pas là ! Ironisa Chiana.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport !

-Et bien, si tu mangeais moins, on ne serait pas toujours en train de chercher des planètes pour nous approvisionner, et on pourrait peut-être finir par en trouver une qui nous acceptera ! Mais Môssieur fait le difficile, et aucune n'est assez bien pour lui...

-Je te signale que toi, tu es à bord parce qu'on l'a bien voulu, alors gardes tes réflexions pour toi !

-Si j'veux ! D'abord tu n'as rien à dire, tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est vider le garde-manger !

-Et alors ! Je mange beaucoup parce que ma constitution le réclame, j'ai trois estomacs, donc, j'ai besoin de trois fois plus de nourriture !

-Continue comme ça et tu vas finir par exploser !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Hein ? De toute façon, vu ce qu'il y a dehors, ce n'est pas ce qui pourra m'arriver de pire !

-STOP ! Cria Aeryn.

Rigel et Chiana s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Quand Aeryn disait quelque chose, en général, ils écoutaient, car elle n'était pas d'une nature très commode. Et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-Je crois qu'il faut prendre une décision rapidement, si on ne veut pas être rattrapé par Scorpius ! Dit-elle.

-Aeryn à raison, je... Commença John.

-Bah voyons ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné...

-Rigel... si tu ne fermes pas ton clapet maintenant, je m'en chargerais personnellement... Gronda d'Argo.

-John, tu es sûr que l'on ne craint rien ? Demanda Zahan encore une fois, histoire de rassurer tout le monde.

-Je mentirais si je disais oui...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver ? Demanda d'Argo.

-Etre atomisé, peut-être ! Suggéra Rigel.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, John est ressortit de ce... truc... Commença Aeryn.

-VORTEX ! Coupa encore John, fait un effort pour te souvenir du nom de ce qui nous donnera peut être une chance d'échapper à tes supérieurs ! Continua t-il énervé.

-Vortex, si tu veux... bon, je disais donc que John en est ressortit vivant, alors pourquoi pas nous ?

Et alors que tout le monde se mit à réfléchir à ce que venait de dire Aeryn, Stark se mit à genoux.

-Si nous allons mourir, alors je vais prier pour que nos âmes reposent en paix, dites la prière avec moi, mes amis...

Et il commença à psalmodier quelque chose, dans une langue que personne à bord ne comprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brutalement interrompu, par un coup reçut derrière la tête, de la part de Chiana.

-T'as pas fini, non ?

****Commandant Crichton,** **Moya et moi pensons que c'est une solution, mais je t'avoue que tout cela nous fait un peu peur...** **Dit alors Pilot que tout le monde avait oublié.

-Je sais Pilot, je sais... Répondit John, à moi aussi !

-Et si on votait ? Proposa Rigel, que ceux qui veulent rester, lèvent la main.

Tout le monde se regarda, et à part Rigel et Chiana, toutes les mains restèrent en bas. C'était normal dans un sens, ils étaient les deux seules personnes qui n'avaient rien à craindre de Scorpius.

C'était le cousin de Rigel qui l'avait fait enfermer, quant à Chiana, c'étaient les dirigeants de sa planète, qui l'avait interné. Tous les deux, n'avaient donc rien à voir avec les problèmes de leurs camarades.

-Ça m'aurait étonné ! S'exclama t-il, quand il s'agit de suivre l'humain tout le monde est là. Mais réfléchissez un peu, bon sang ! Ne croyiez vous pas qu'il vaudrait mieux essayer de parlementer avec les pacificateurs avant de se jeter tête baissée dans ce truc, alors qu'on n'est même pas sûr dans ressortir vivant ? Crichton est là, c'est vrai, mais c'est un humain, et pas nous ! Comment peut-on savoir que ça ne nous sera pas fatal !

L'argument porta, mais la peur des représailles l'emporta.

-Il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté, une planète, je ne sais pas si elle pourra nous accueillir, mais le meilleur moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y aller ! Continua John.

-Rigel, Chiana, je sais que vous avez peur, mais s'il vous plait, oubliez un peu votre vie en tant que personne unique, nous sommes un groupe, et c'est ensemble que nous devons continuer l'aventure... Prononça doucement Zahan.

-Je ne force personne, mais je crois que c'est là notre unique chance d'échapper à nos poursuivants, alors il faut se décider, et vite ! Dit John.

-Nos poursuivants ? Dit plutôt, tes poursuivants ! Continua Rigel.

-Alors là, bravo Rigel, tu lui as cloué le bec ! Approuva Chiana qui avait bien vite retournée sa veste.

Elle avait le chic pour toujours se mettre du bon côté, enfin, celui qu'elle estimait bon pour elle ! C'était une opportuniste, mais c'était aussi grâce à ça qu'elle avait pu s'échapper de sa prison.

-Alors ? J'attends toujours, vite, le temps presse... Insista John.

Pas de réponse, un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, quand soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

****Je détecte des fluctuations dans ce… vortex, il a déjà perdu 15 de stabilité, je vous suggère donc de prendre votre décision rapidement, sinon, il sera bientôt trop tard !** **Annonça Pilot.

-Pilot, on t'a complètement oublié ! Toi aussi, tu as le droit de donner ton opinion, que décides-tu ?

****Commandant, Moya et moi sommes d'accord, il n'est pas question que l'on nous remette le collier de contrôle, et c'est ce qui arrivera si les pacificateurs nous rattrapent...** **

-Quelle est donc ta décision ? Demanda Aeryn.

****On vous emmène où vous voulez ! ****

-Chiana, Rigel ? Vous avez peu de temps pour vous décider... Insista John.

-D'accord... mais je le fais pour d'Argo ! Répondit Chiana.

-Je vous suis... parce que je sais que vous n'y arriverez certainement pas sans moi ! Et puis, où irions-nous si Moya vous emmène tous. Les capsules de survie peuvent-elles nous garantir qu'on restera en vie jusqu'à ce qu'on nous trouve ? Et n'oubliez pas que sans moi, vous aurez du mal à négocier quoi que se soit sur cette planète ! Répondit Rigel à son tour.

-Eh ben dit donc, c'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe ! S'esclaffa la Nébari.

C'est donc d'un commun accord, qu'ils prirent enfin la décision de franchir le vortex.

John regarda tout le monde puis appuya sur l'intercom.

-Pilot ? Préparez-vous, toi et Moya à nous faire franchir le vortex. On y va !

Et la majestueuse Moya se laissa aspirer par le tunnel...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà, alors maintenant, si ça vous a plu, faites le savoir, et vous aurez la suite !  
Parce que je pars pour 15 jours, alors soyez patient !

A tout !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	2. Chapter 2

Me voila revenue de vacances, et comme promis, je vous en remets un petit bout.

Petit mot pour Rafikis : J'espère sincèrement ne pas te décevoir. Mais sache que cette histoire est vraiment la toute première que j'ai écrite. Il y a certainement quelques incohérences, quelques défauts d'écriture. J'ai essayé d'y remédier, mais j'en ai peut-être laissé passé...

Bon, j'arrête avec ça, et bonne lecture !!

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**ATLANTIS**

La mission du jour était relativement simple. Elle consistait à vérifier que les jumpers fonctionnaient correctement. Aussi, John Sheppard, était relativement décontracté. Ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

Seulement, ce n'était qu'une apparence. En fait, il faisait attention à tout, il regardait devant lui, et surveillait aussi McKay du coin de l'œil, car il n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans les capacités physiques de celui-ci...

Le scientifique était monté à bord pour mettre en place une de ses inventions, et bougeait dans tous les sens. John se disait que, heureusement que l'appareil était doté d'un stabilisateur d'inertie, car sinon ils seraient tous deux en fâcheuse posture !

Lui, parce qu'il lui faudrait constamment maintenir le jumper en position horizontale, et Rodney, parce qu'à force de bouger à droite et à gauche sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, il finirait bien par tomber ! En effet, il avait les yeux rivés à l'écran de son ordinateur portable, et quand ce n'était pas sur l'ordinateur, c'était sur les boitiers de commandes du jumper...

L'image de Rodney s'emmêlant les pieds et tombant les quatre fers en l'air fit sourire le militaire. Mais il reprit bien vite son sérieux, quand il s'aperçut que McKay le regardait bizarrement. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva ! Il se prit les pieds dans les câbles qu'il avait branchés pour effectuer des tests, mais qu'il avait totalement oublié !

L'entraînement militaire de John lui avait donné de bon réflexe, et lui permit de se lever et de rattraper Rodney, avant que celui-ci ne se fasse trop mal.

-Merci Sheppard !

-Mais je vous en prie, je suis là aussi pour ça ! Rétorqua celui-ci avec un petit sourire.

Et il retourna s'asseoir aux commandes.

-Dites-moi McKay, vous êtes sûr que ce que vous êtes en train de faire vaut le coup ?

_Oh bon sang, mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? _Se dit-il.

-Oui, j'en ai parlé avec Carson, et il m'a approuvé ! Répondit Rodney d'un air satisfait.

Il faillit repartir dans ses explications, mais John ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

-Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on sert à quelque chose ! S'exclama t-il, un peu vexé.

-Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais vous savez, moi et les explications scientifiques...

En fait, il savait parfaitement à quoi ça allait servir et comment ça allait fonctionner, mais il préférait laisser croire à tout le monde que ce genre de discussion l'ennuyait. Cela lui permettait d'échapper à certains briefings, où il fallait faire comme si c'était passionnant, alors qu'en réalité ses pensées allaient vers la dirigeante de la cité...

... La personne à laquelle il ne fallait surtout pas penser en mission.  
... Trop tard, le mal était fait.

_Elisabeth… Ahhh, Elisabeth, sa gentillesse, sa présence, les mots gentils qu'elle distribuait sans compter à tout le monde, et surtout, son sourire… _

John souriait bêtement dans le vide en pensant à elle. En se retournant, Rodney l'aperçu, et lui aussi sourit. Il savait à qui ce sourire était destiné. Il avait deviné, et il n'était pas le seul, que le major John Sheppard était amoureux du Dr Weir, mais que leur situation respective de leader pour elle, et commandant en chef pour lui, ne leur facilitait pas la vie. Ils ne l'avoueraient pour rien au monde, mais ils étaient fortement attirés l'un par l'autre.

McKay se racla la gorge, ce qui sortit John de sa rêverie, et il se gifla mentalement, s'obligeant à se consacrer à sa mission.  
Il était d'accord avec le principe du scientifique. Mettre en service un appareil qui permettrait au Dr Beckett de vérifier l'état physique des pilotes en vol était une bonne idée.

Les jumpers en étaient déjà équipés, mais cela permettrait aussi de comparer les données avec celles enregistrés dans la console de la salle des commandes. Par contre, John ne voyait pas beaucoup l'utilité de cette comparaison, mais quand il osa dire ce qu'il en pensait, McKay était partit dans une de ses explications dont lui seul avait le secret. Après l'avoir patiemment écouté faire son rapport, Elisabeth avait donné son accord pour la mission, qui consistait donc à emmener McKay à bord, afin qu'il fasse le test de son invention en situation réelle.

De plus, le Dr Beckett avait approuvé le concept que lui avait fait miroiter Rodney. Il était assez difficile d'être performant avec des engins, dont certains restaient un mystère aux yeux du docteur.

En effet, à plusieurs reprises, au cours de missions pourtant dite de routine, il arrivait qu'une équipe rentre avec des petits problèmes, genre cheville foulée, entorse du genou, et autres bobos sans grande importance.

L'entraînement militaire qu'avaient subi les équipes qui avaient suivi le Dr Weir dans l'aventure d'Atlantis aurait dû être suffisant pour éviter ce genre d'incident, mais personne n'était à l'abri d'une attaque surprise. Ce qui était fréquent, malheureusement. Carson Beckett était tout à fait compétant dans son domaine, mais le labo mis à sa disposition sur Atlantis regorgeait d'appareils encore non identifiés.

De plus, il fallait posséder le gène des anciens pour faire fonctionner la plupart des appareils, il le possédait, mais ne le contrôlait pas aussi bien que le militaire, alors il avait constamment l'air d'être dépassé par les événements. C'était faux, bien entendu, car dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre en main la vie des gens d'Atlantis, il était le meilleur, et de loin. Tout le monde, y compris McKay, lui faisait totalement confiance quant à la santé des habitants de la cité.

Le jumper était donc parti avec à son bord le scientifique et filait en orbite autour de la planète, où se trouvait la cité d'Atlantis.

-Rodney... vous avez bientôt terminé ? Demanda John d'un air las.

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'ils étaient dans le jumper, et il avait faim.

-Non, et quand j'aurais fini, vous serez le premier informé ! Répondit McKay qui avait retrouvé son air peu aimable.

-Ok, désolé, je vous laisse tranquille !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Oh, mais de rien ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Elisabeth a donné son accord, les jumpers fonctionnent très bien avec le matériel d'origine, la technologie des anciens est plutôt fiable !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais ce système facilitera la vie du Dr Beckett. Vous devez savoir comme moi, que c'est, en fait, assez difficile de déchiffrer les données retranscrites sur les ordinateurs, alors qu'avec ce nouveau système de mon invention, il pourra les lire dans un langage compréhensible par tous, ou presque ! Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être toujours à côté de Beckett quand il aura un problème de lecture de données, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Il faut que je trouve une solution à long terme pour remplacer l'E2PZ qui va bientôt nous lâcher. Et ensuite, la mettre en application, car je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais…

-McKay !! J'ai compris, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Continuez donc à faire... ce que vous étiez en train de faire !!

Après ce petit intermède, somme toute habituel, le silence revint dans le poste de pilotage du jumper.

Rodney était en train d'effectuer des essais sur une plaque de commande, quand soudain, une sorte d'éclair bleuté, traversa le jumper.

Aussitôt, celui-ci fut pris de soubresauts et piqua du nez. John eut un mal fou à le reprendre en main.

-Bon sang, il manquait plus que ça !

-Sheppard ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ! S'exclama Rodney, étalé part terre, et empêtré dans les câbles.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mais rien du tout ! Ce n'est pas vous ?

-Non ! Enfin, je ne crois pas...

-Vous ne croyez pas ? Demanda ironiquement John.

-Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Rétorqua Rodney après un instant de réflexion, en fait, j'en suis sûr, je testais des circuits qui ne peuvent pas provoquer ce genre d'incident, ça ne peut venir que de vous !

John, malgré le souci de reprendre les commandes du jumper, ne put s'empêcher de regarder le scientifique d'un œil noir.

-Accrochez-vous ! Je n'arrive pas à redresser... Finit-il par dire.

-Et qu'est-ce vous croyez que j'essaye de faire ?

-Essayez de vous attacher, je crois que nous allons nous crasher !!

-Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je ne peux pas atteindre le siège !

En effet, le jumper continuait sa descente infernale, et Rodney était toujours coincé dans les câbles qui, malgré tous ses efforts, refusaient de le lâcher. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever, et commençait à paniquer.

Alors qu'il voyait sa dernière heure arriver, le jumper se redressa, et reprit de la hauteur comme si de rien n'était. Rodney put enfin se libérer, se releva, et poussa un "ouf" de soulagement.

-Merci, je vous en serais à tout jamais reconnaissant...

-C'est gentil McKay, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Il s'est redressé tout seul...

Le scientifique avait enfin réussi à s'asseoir.

-Comment ça tout seul, c'est possible ? Demanda t-il en s'attachant au siège.

-Apparemment oui ! Peut-être que les anciens ont intégré un système de contrôle automatique de trajectoire... ou quelque chose comme ça ! J'avoue que ça, en plus du contrôle des commandes par la pensée, c'est plutôt pas mal ! Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah oui ? Et bien, je ne peux pas vous contredire. Etant donné que je ne n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de piloter un jumper... Répliqua McKay en faisant la moue.

La thérapie génique avait marché pour lui, mais comme il n'était pas spécialement doué pour le pilotage, le major ne l'avait pratiquement jamais laissé exercer ses talents. Ce dont tout le personnel militaire, ou presque, se réjouissait...

-Et ce n'est pas plus mal... Marmonna John.

-Hein ?

-Non, rien, Rodney, je réfléchissais… Marmonna John en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il sache, qu'en fait, il craignait qu'un jour, McKay lui demande de prendre d'autres leçons de pilotage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas son ami incapable de le faire, c'est plutôt parce qu'il voyait bien Rodney se venter par la suite, de savoir tout faire ! Il était peut-être un scientifique hors pair, mais question ego, le sien était surdimensionné...

John espérait que sa remarque ne le vexerait pas et le regarda discrètement, mais McKay était déjà reparti dans ses pensées. Sheppard pilota le jumper de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus du continent. Il pensait que si le phénomène se reproduisait, McKay et lui auraient plus de chance de s'en sortir sur terre qu'en mer.

Satisfait de son travail, qui avait bien avancé malgré son petit problème de câbles, Rodney contrôlait de nouveau son écran quand il entendit.

-Rodney...

-Quoi ? Répondit celui-ci sans lever les yeux.

-McKay... Insista John.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a enco...

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il venait de lever la tête, et regardait, stupéfait, devant lui…

Une masse gigantesque sortie de nulle part, était là, devant le jumper. C'était vraiment immense et ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient...

oOoOo

Rodney avait les yeux écarquillés, et ne disait plus rien. John non plus d'ailleurs.

-Mais que... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Bafouilla le scientifique après un instant.

-J'en sais rien du tout ! Répondit John, c'est vous le savant, non ?

-J'ai beau avoir des connaissances dépassant la moyenne, j'avoue que là, je suis complètement dépassé !!

_Rodney reconnaissant avoir des limites ? Ça alors,_ _il faudra le noter sur le calendrier ! _Se dit John.

-Atlantis ! S'exclama soudain John, Atlantis, ici jumper 1, vous m'entendez ?

Pas de réponse.

-Je répète, Atlantis, vous m'entendez ? Y a quelqu'un ? Insista t-il.

Toujours rien.

-C'est pas vrai ! Râla Rodney, on est dans l'espace, face à... un truc bizarre, et ils ne nous surveillent même pas ?

-Le choc électromagnétique a peut-être endommagé le système des transmissions ?

-J'espère que non, sinon, on est dans la panade !

-Atlantis, ici jumper 1, répondez s'il vous plait !

Le ton de John était presque suppliant. Il n'était pourtant pas peureux, mais le fait d'être dans un vaisseau de la taille d'une mouche, comparé à la taille d'éléphant de la "chose" qui était en face d'eux, n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. De plus, il ne pouvait pas enclencher l'invisibilité, alors…

Mais son instinct lui disait que pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre...

_// Jumper 1, ici Atlantis, dit une voix dans le haut-parleur, nous vous entendons ! //_

-Ah enfin !! Souffla John, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Une partie de cartes ou quoi ?

_// Jumper 1, on a un problème sur Atlantis ! // _Dit Elisabeth.

-Sans blague ! Coupa John, c'est drôle, nous aussi !!

_// Les radars ont repéré une signature énergétique inhabituelle près de l'endroit où vous êtes, ça à l'air immense, c'est apparu soudainement, et on ne sait pas ce que c'est !// _

-Je crois pouvoir dire que nous, on le sait !! Répondit John qui avait retrouvé son aplomb.

Silence…

_// Vous allez nous le dire ou pas ?// _Demanda Elisabeth légèrement agacée.

-Je ne sais pas…

Par moment, le comportement de John était celui d'un gamin, et c'était passablement énervant.

_// Major Sheppard ! // _S'emporta alors Elisabeth.

-D'accord, je vais vous le dire. En fait... et puis, non, je ne vous dis rien, regardez plutôt vos écrans de contrôle, je ne pense pas que ce qu'il y a devant nous puisse passer inaperçu...

oOoOo

Dans la salle de contrôle d'Atlantis, le silence se fit.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers l'écran, et plus personne ne bougeait.

C'était incroyable ! Ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient, ce n'était pas un vaisseau Wraith, en fait... En fait, c'était quoi ?

_// Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? //_

Les communications étaient restées branchée entre le jumper et la cité, et John se permit un sourire en entendant la réflexion d'Elisabeth.

-Je me suis posée exactement la même question !! S'exclama McKay.

_// Et moi, j'espérais que vous nous le diriez, Rodney ! //_

-Elisabeth, comme je l'ai dit à Sheppard, je sais beaucoup de chose, mais là, ça me dépasse ! Je suis un scientifique, pas un devin, et je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Si ça vous paraît grand d'en bas, dites-vous bien, que vu d'ici, ça l'est encore plus... et ça bouge... Dit-il stupéfait.

En effet, John avait remarqué que la... chose avait tourné sur elle-même, et il put remarquer que, si jusqu'à présent, il l'a trouvait immense, de profil, elle l'était encore plus.

-Waouhhh... alors là...

-Vous croyez que c'est un vaisseau ? Demanda Rodney.

John ne répondait pas, il était ébahit et en même temps excité.

Les croiseurs Wraiths, à côté de "ça", étaient plutôt petits ! Il se demanda soudain, si malgré tout, il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas hostile… S'inquiéta t-il.

-Euhh... vous étiez vraiment obligé de dire ça tout haut ? Dit Rodney d'une voix tremblante.

_// Major, vous avez vu ? Ça a bougé_... // Dit Ford qui était arrivé entre temps dans la salle de contrôle.

-Merci mais je vous rappelle qu'on est juste en face ! Ironisa John.

Sur Atlantis, le lieutenant Ford regarda Elisabeth, il était inquiet pour ses amis.

_// Dr Weir, vous voulez que je les rejoigne pour leur prêter main forte ?// _Lui demanda t-il.

-Surtout pas ! Répondit John rapidement qui avait entendu la demande de son lieutenant, on ne sait pas comment ça peut réagir en face de plusieurs appareils, on ne va pas tenter le diable. On s'en sortira !

-Vous faites comme si vous en étiez convaincu, c'est vraiment remarquable !! Dit Rodney.

-Mais je le suis, on ne va pas baisser les bras devant... ça...

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, à bord de Moya, car c'était elle, John, Aeryn et les autres, regardaient le jumper d'un œil intéressé.

-Ce vaisseau est armé, vous croyez qu'on a quelque chose à craindre ? Demanda d'Argo.

**** Je doute que ses armes puissent quoi que se soit sur Moya, il est trop petit, mais comme je ne connais pas ce genre d'appareil, je préconise la méfiance !** ****** Répondit Pilot.

-Peut-être qu'on a rien à craindre de lui, mais qu'en est-il de la planète ? Demanda D'Argo de nouveau, il y a peut-être une base militaire camouflée ?

-Oui... Répondit Crichton, c'est une possibilité à ne pas négliger ! Aeryn, est-ce que d'après toi, il y a un risque ?

-Non, je ne vois rien d'anormal, le scanner n'indique rien. Apparemment, les constructions qui existent ont l'air assez primitives. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous faire croire qu'ils possèdent une technologie avancée.

**** Je propose d'essayer de prendre contact avec les occupants du vaisseau, nous saurons peut-être si ils ont des intentions hostiles !****

-A chaque fois qu'on a croisé quelqu'un, ça c'est plutôt mal terminé… Fit remarquer John.

-C'est normal, si c'est toi qui as parlé ! Parlementer demande de la finesse dans les propos... Rétorqua Rigel.

-Parce que toi tu te trouves fin, peut-être ? S'esclaffa Chiana.

-En tout cas, je n'ai pas failli être reprogrammé par mon peuple, moi !

-Non, c'est vrai ! Ricana la Nébari, tu as simplement été viré du trône par ton cousin, et en plus, pendant que tu dormais ! C'est peut-être ça qu'on appelle la diplomatie chez les Inériens ?

Et elle éclata de rire. Rigel ne dit plus rien, les paroles de Chiana l'avaient vexé, et D'Argo le remarqua.

-Chiana, arrête !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai, non ?

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le moment ! Bon, qu'en penses-tu ? Continua t-il en se tournant vers Aeryn

-Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas, je ne connais pas cette technologie, ce n'est pas Sébacéen…

-Ni Terrien ! Coupa John.

-Alors essayons de communiquer, on verra bien ! Continua Aeryn.

-Qui va le faire ? Demanda Zahan.

La question piège ! Ils se regardèrent tous sans rien dire.

Chiana trouva soudain, que le fauteuil volant de Rigel était devenu absolument fascinant !

D'Argo regarda Stark qui avait levé la main, et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser !

Avec celui la, on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche, alors, tenter des négociations, hors de question...

Aeryn secoua la tête, mais de doute façon, personne n'avait pensé à elle. Pour mener un combat, oui, tout le monde aurait voté pour elle, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas !

Et donc, John prit la parole.

-Bon, je vais le faire ! Mais je vous préviens, je ne serais pas responsable si ça se passe mal !

-D'accord, va-y !

Aeryn était quand même soulagée qu'il se soit proposé, elle était un soldat, pas un diplomate, et n'était pas du tout à l'aise dans les négociations.

-Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont armés, il faut y aller avec prudence ! S'exclama Rigel qui aurait bien voulu avoir le rôle.

-Oui, mais on ne sait pas où on a atterri, ils le sont peut-être uniquement pour se défendre ! On ne va tout de même pas lancer les hostilités les premiers ! Répliqua Zahan, toujours pleine de sagesse.

-Je suis d'accord ! Alors ? On suit les conseils de Zahan ? Demanda John avant de se lancer.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-J'y vais alors...

Il avait dit ça en soupirant. Puis il appuya sur un bouton du tableau de commande.

-Euh... est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

Rigel, secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Ça commençait bien...

Cet humain n'était même pas capable de faire des phrases correctes !

N'ayant pas de réponse, il se retourna vers les autres, attendant un signe, un geste de leur part qui aurait pu lui faire comprendre ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse.

-Continue John, dit Zahan avec entrain, ils ne captent peut-être pas notre signal, laissons leur le temps de s'adapter !

John appuya de nouveau sur l'émetteur.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ?

_// Oui, on vous entend ! Qui êtes-vous ?// _Répondit une voix masculine.

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon, le temps de la rencontre approche.  
Comment vont réagir nos Atlantes face aux membres d'équipages de Moya ?  
Réponse peut-être bientôt…

Piti bouton vert au centre ??


	3. chapter 3

Je continue, je récidive, même si je n'ai eu pratiquement aucun commentaire sur le chapitre 2.  
Je tenais aussi à prévenir des incohérences que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre.

John Sheppard est major, car l'action se situe quand le lieutenant Ford est encore là. Seulement voilà, j'avais aussi besoin du runner, donc Ronon est là, lui aussi.  
Carson est toujours vivant, j'ai un mal fou à me l'imaginer autrement, celui là ! Je dois dire que je trouve horrible de l'avoir fait partir comme ça !

Note pour Carylyse : Oui, c'est moi qui ai écrit "Retour vers le passé". Mais si tu l'as lu, pourquoi veux tu que je la poste ici ? J'en ai écris d'autres aussi, qui sont sur ce site. J'ai le même pseudo, elles sont faciles à trouver.  
Il y a : "L'homme de sa vie", un slash McShep (le seul et unique slash, pour l'instant)  
Il y a aussi : "Ménage à trois", qui est un petit délire sans conséquences.

Bon, et bien comme d'hab', rendez-vous en bas, et bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3, JOHN… ET JOHN…**

-Oui, on vous entend ! Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sheppard.

Stupéfaction dans le jumper ! Il y avait des êtres vivants à bord de vaisseau, car maintenant qu'ils avaient entendu cette phrase, ni McKay ni lui n'en doutaient plus.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Vous m'entendez ? Demanda t-il de nouveau.

_// Oui, haut et fort ! Et vous, vous m'entendez bien ? // _Demanda John Crichton.

Celui-ci se tourna vers ses compagnons, attendit une réponse de la part de l'autre vaisseau, haussa les sourcils, et continua.

_// Je m'appelle John Crichton, mes amis et moi cherchons un refuge. Nous ne sommes pas armés, nous ne vous causerons pas de problèmes, nous voulons juste savoir si vous pouvez nous accueillir pendant quelque temps ! //_

-Moi, je suis le Major John Sheppard et euh... personnellement, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais il faudrait que je demande l'autorisation d'abord ! Répondit-il.

-Comment ça, vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient ? S'écria Rodney, on ne sait pas d'où ils sortent, ni de quoi ils ont l'air, et vous leur proposez de venir sur Atlantis ?

_//A qui proposez-vous de venir sur Atlantis ? // _Demanda Elisabeth, qui avait entendu l'échange entre McKay et Sheppard.

-Aux personnes de ce vaisseau ! Vous ne les avez pas entendus ? S'étonna le militaire.

_// Non, nous ne captons pas de transmission qui pourrait provenir d'eux ! Mais vous, apparemment, oui ! // _

-La personne qui s'est adressée à nous, s'est présenté comme étant pacifique et leur vaisseau n'est pas armé, mais est-ce qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? Se demanda alors Sheppard.

oOoOo

A bord de Moya, John Crichton ne bougeait plus, il était comme pétrifié, Aeryn s'étonna de le voir immobile et le secoua.

-Eh, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va ?

L'échange entre la cité et le jumper avait été écouté à bord de Moya, et il croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Atlantis ? Murmura t-il.

Il se tourna vers Aeryn, et la regarda bizarrement.

-Ils ont bien dit Atlantis ?

-Oui, et alors ? Demanda Rigel, ça se mange ?

-LA CITEE D'ATLANTIS ? C'est une blague ? Demanda John au pilote du jumper.

_// Non ! Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous étonne ? // _Répondit Sheppard.

-Parce que c'est un mythe, tout simplement, elle n'existe pas, enfin !

_// Et bien si ! Mes compagnons et moi, y vivons ! // _

Sur Moya, John Crichton, ne tenait plus en place.

-La cité perdue d'Atlantis existe, la cité engloutie existe ! Ça alors ! Répétait-il sans cesse.

Aeryn se planta devant lui, et il stoppa, la regardant dans les yeux. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, et il prit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains pour lui plaquer un baiser sur la bouche. Surprise, Aeryn se laissa faire, enfin pas longtemps.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude des démonstrations d'affections en public, et le repoussa doucement.

-Enfin, John qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu te rends compte, c'est Atlantis, j'ai découvert Atlantis…

_// Excusez-moi, mais je crois que c'est plutôt nous qui l'avons découverte ! // _Coupa Rodney toujours à bord du Jumper.

oOoOo

Les occupants du jumper avaient la chance, si on peut dire, de pouvoir à la fois, entendre les conversations de la cité, et celle du vaisseau étranger.

Et donc, Rodney avait lui aussi écouté la conversation entre John Sheppard et... John Crichton.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-il, encore un John ! Comme si on n'en avait pas assez d'un !

-Quoi ? Et moi qui croyais que vous teniez un peu à moi Rodney, je suis déçu !

_// Rodney McKay, major John Sheppard, vous allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe à la fin ? //_ Demanda Elisabeth d'un ton que jamais elle n'avait employé jusqu'à maintenant.

Se fut efficace, Sheppard et Rodney stoppèrent net.

-Et bien, les occupants de ce vaisseau, puisque s'en est un, nous demande asile.

_// Je vais leur parler, major ! //_

oOoOo

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Elisabeth s'approcha de la console.

-Ici Atlantis, je suis le Dr Elisabeth Weir, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Demanda t-elle.

_// Oui_, _nous vous entendons parfaitement, et vous ? // _Répondit John Crichton

-Oui, maintenant que nous avons effectué des réglages, nous vous entendons très bien. Je suis la dirigeante de cette cité, combien êtes-vous à bord de votre vaisseau ? Demanda t-elle plus doucement.

Le fait qu'il puisse y avoir des gens dans le besoin l'avait un peu calmée, et c'était en leader responsable qu'elle avait posé la question.

_// Nous sommes sept à bord ! // _Répondit Crichton.

Puis il ajouta.

_// Elle s'appelle Moya ! // _

Il y eut un blanc, comme si les transmissions étaient interrompues.

-Qui s'appelle Moya ? Demanda Elisabeth, surprise.

_// Notre vaisseau, elle s'appelle Moya ! Il y a aussi Pilot, mais eux, ils peuvent rester en orbite, si ça ne dérange pas ! // _

-Votre pilote ne vient pas ?

_// Euh, non, en fait c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, on verra ça après, si vous le voulez bien ! // _

-Que voulez-vous exactement ? Continua t-elle.

_// Seulement de la nourriture pour reconstituer nos réserves, et un endroit où on pourrait se reposer un peu. Nous ne sommes pas très exigeants ! // _

-Nous devons réfléchir à la question, est-ce que vous pouvez vous permettre d'attendre un peu ?

_// Je pense que oui, sans problème. // _

-Nous vous contacterons sur cette fréquence dès que nous aurons pris notre décision ! Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

_// Tout à fait, et quelle que soit votre réponse, sachez que nous l'accepterons ! // _S'exclama Crichton soulagé.

oOoOo

-Alors, c'est bon ? On va pouvoir sortir de Moya ? Demanda Chiana impatiente.

-Tout dépendra de leur décision, mais tu as intérêt à te tenir correctement, là bas ! Répondit d'Argo.

-Je me tiens toujours bien !

-C'est à voir... Murmura Rigel.

-Toi Rigel, évite de te jeter sur la bouffe quand on arrivera ! Répliqua Chiana pour le faire enrager.

-Je suis un dominar ! En tant que tel, mon éducation me permet de savoir ce qu'il faut faire dans toutes les occasions, contrairement à toi !

-Ça suffit ! S'exclama d'Argo d'un air las.

-Bon, allons nous préparer, dit John Crichton, dans le cas ou ils accepteraient...

oOoOo

Sur Atlantis, c'était l'effervescence. En attendant que Sheppard et McKay reviennent, Elisabeth avait décidé de faire un briefing d'urgence. Elle, le Dr Carson, le lieutenant Ford, Ronon, ainsi que Teyla, attendaient donc qu'ils arrivent.

Après avoir reçu l'autorisation donnée par Chuck à leur jumper d'atterrir sur Atlantis, John descendit vers le hangar, et se posa. Ils sortirent de l'appareil et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion.

-Et voilà comment on se retrouve avec des inconnus sur Atlantis ! Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de jouer les bons samaritains si vous ne voulez pas épuiser toutes nos réserves avant l'heure ! Ronchonna Rodney pendant le trajet.

-McKay... un peu de compassion, je vous en prie, si les Athosiens ne nous aidaient pas à nous approvisionner, ça fait belle lurette qu'il n'y aurait plus rien sur Atlantis ! Alors faisons pareil avec ceux qui nous demandent de l'aide, c'est le juste retour des choses, vous ne croyez pas ?

Rodney, piqué au vif, ne dit plus rien. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle de réunion, et s'assirent à leurs places habituelles.

-Alors major, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Commença Elisabeth.

-Ils m'ont l'air d'être sincère, leur demande ne doit pas être bien compliquée à satisfaire ! Nous avons de la place pour accueillir sept personnes supplémentaires sans problème, et d'après eux, ce n'est que pour quelques jours, par contre, pour la nourriture...

-Ils peuvent aussi aller sur le continent, mon peuple sera ravit de les recevoir, les étrangers sont toujours les bienvenus ! Et nous pourrons aussi leur fournir des provisions. Annonça Teyla

-Carson, qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Si nous les faisons passer par l'infirmerie d'abord et qu'ils ne présentent rien de dangereux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient !

-Ce que je n'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi leur pilote ne viendra pas, je me demande bien pour quelle raison... Demanda Elisabeth.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un problème sanitaire à bord… Dit alors Beckett.

-Je l'espère aussi Carson, mais de toute façon, on le saura bientôt !

-Oui, quand il sera trop tard... Marmonna Rodney pessimiste.

-Nous n'avons pas trop le choix, nous ne pouvons pas, et surtout, nous ne devons pas les laisser partir sans leur fournir l'aide qu'ils réclament. A moi aussi, ils m'ont paru sincères... Conclu Elisabeth.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

-Moi, je suis pour ! Annonça John.

-Nous aussi ! Dirent les autres ensembles.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Elisabeth se leva, signifiant ainsi que c'était fini, et prit la direction de la salle des commandes.

oOoOo

-Equipage du vaisseau...

-Moya... Souffla John qui l'avait accompagné.

-Equipage du vaisseau Moya, vous êtes les bienvenus sur Atlantis. Suivez les coordonnées que l'on vous communique, on vous y attendra. Atlantis, terminé !

_// Ici John Crichton, merci beaucoup, on y va. Terminé. // _

Le major Sheppard se redressa, satisfait, et regarda Elisabeth avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres...

oOoOo

-Bon, je reprends le jumper, et je vais sur le continent, pour les accueillir. Dit alors Sheppard.

-Je vous accompagne, comme ça, je pourrais me faire une idée de leur état de santé avant de les amener dans la cité ! Rajouta Beckett.

-C'est une bonne idée Carson, vous pouvez y aller ! Approuva Elisabeth.

-Je ne suis pas très chaud pour vous emmener doc, on ne sait pas quelle peut-être leur réaction… vous vous sentez capable de tenir votre trousse médicale et une arme ? Demanda John.

-J'aurais plutôt tendance à suivre les conseils du docteur, la sécurité d'Atlantis passe avant tout ! Et vous pouvez l'aider, non ? Argumenta t-elle.

-Bon, et bien on y va !

Et ils partirent en direction du hangar.

Quelques instants plus tard, on entendit alors dans les haut-parleurs.

_// Contrôle, ici jumper 1, demande autorisation de sortir. // _

-Accordé. John, faites attention à vous ! Répondit Elisabeth.

_// Mais je fais toujours attention ! // _

-Vous savez de quoi je veux parler, ne prenez aucun risque. Si vous pensez que quelque chose ne va pas, rentrez ! Terminé.

_// Entendu Elisabeth, à tout à l'heure. Jumper 1 terminé. // _

Le dôme d'Atlantis s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le jumper, qui s'éleva doucement, puis quitta la cité...

oOoOo

A bord de Moya, quand ils entendirent la nouvelle, un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de toutes les bouches.

Enfin, ça y était ! Après toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient subies, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Ils n'allaient plus être obligés de faire attention aux moindres petits échos radars, qui pourraient leur dire qu'ils étaient pris en chasse par les pacificateurs.

Ils allèrent tous dans leurs quartiers pour chercher les affaires qu'ils avaient préparées.

Chiana était surexcitée à l'idée de quitter Moya. Il y aurait peut-être des jeunes de son âge, car même si elle était dingue amoureuse de d'Argo, son manque de conversation lui pesait un peu, et surtout, elle allait pouvoir faire autre chose que d'écouter Rigel se plaindre du manque de nourriture.

D'Argo, a qui un peu d'entraînement manquait, se demandait si sur cette planète, il pourrait trouver des hommes capables de lui tenir tête un peu plus longtemps que John...

Zahan pensait déjà aux plantes qu'elle espérait trouver, et ainsi s'essayer à faire des nouveaux remèdes.

Stark, lui, ne disait rien, il regardait Zahan se préparer, et décida qu'elle était la plus belle des créatures qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrées...

Rigel, lui, finissait de manger un gâteau. Il n'avait pas fait de bagages, car il pensait qu'il allait être accueillit avec tous les égards du à son rang de dominar !

oOoOo

Dans ses quartiers, John Crichton était fébrile. A l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit, qu'il ne connaissait que comme étant une histoire, il avait du mal à se concentrer, et Aeryn le rappela à l'ordre.

-Tu sais que tu me donnes le tournis, à force de bouger dans tous les sens ? Prends ton sac et viens !

-Aeryn, si tu savais ! Si tu avais la moindre idée de ce que ça représente pour moi !

-Et bien, dit-le moi !

-Et bien... sur la Terre, Atlantis, c'est un mythe...

Elle pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils...

-Une mite ?

-Décidément, il faudra que tu fasses des progrès ! Non, pas une mite, un mythe ! Une légende, si tu préfères... Continua t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ton histoire ?

-C'est plutôt long...

-Vas-y ! J'aimerais en savoir plus sur l'endroit où nous allons ! L'encouragea Aeryn.

-Bon, alors voilà. Si je me souviens bien, c'était une île fabuleuse qui était dans l'océan Atlantique et qui aurait été engloutie en un jour et une nuit à la suite d'un cataclysme gigantesque. On dit aussi qu'elle était très riche et puissante. Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il ne faut surtout pas dire ça à Rigel...

-Tu as raison, il est tellement cupide !

-Il y a un philosophe grec, Platon, qui a écrit des livres sur le sujet. C'est dans un de ses livres qu'il parle de l'Atlantide. C'est le domaine du dieu de la mer, Poséidon. Et comme il a épousé une mortelle, c'est pour la protéger qu'il a crée une cité, Atlantis. Voilà !

-Ça a l'air fabuleux !

-Je le pense aussi, tu te rends compte, je vais être le premier humain à mettre le pied sur Atlantis !

Et soudain, il devint livide...

-L'océan Atlantique ? Atlantis, dans l'océan Atlantique ?

-John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'interrogea Aeryn, inquiète.

-Mais comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

-A côté de quoi ?

Aeryn s'énerva. John avait le chic pour dire des phrases qui pour elle n'avait ni queue ni tête !

-L'océan Atlantique ! C'est sur Terre, la Terre, ma planète ! S'écria t-il.

Il prit Aeryn dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer en riant.

-Je vais bientôt revoir les miens ! S'exclama t-il des larmes de joie dans les yeux.

Il s'arrêta de tourner, il était tellement ému qu'il en bafouillait. Aeryn le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que son cœur se remette à battre normalement, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bienvenu chez toi, John... Murmura t-elle.

Et elle l'embrassa...

oOoOo

D'Argo arriva près du vaisseau transporteur suivit de près par China. Zahan était déjà là, Stark à ses côtés, et elle sourit en les voyant approcher.

-Ah, vous voilà enfin mes amis, êtes vous prêt ? Demanda t-elle gentiment.

-Je pense n'avoir rien oublié... Commença d'Argo.

-Ton épée !! Coupa Zahan. Je suis d'avis que tu la laisse sur Moya. On leur demandera plus tard si tu as le droit de la prendre, quand penses-tu d'Argo ?

D'Argo leva les yeux, il s'attendait à ce genre de remarque, mais malgré tout, il avait espéré passer à côté…

-D'accord, Zahan, je la laisse !! Soupira t-il.

-Je te remercie d'Argo, tu fais preuve de sagesse !

-Oui, pour une fois...

-Rigel !! S'exclama Zahan, remettant à sa place le petit Inérien, qui venait d'arriver, mais... tu n'as pas de bagages ?

-Nous ne restons que quelques jours, je demanderais à nos hôtes de me fournir ce dont j'aurais besoin !

-Et ben voyons, ça commence bien ! Ironisa Chiana, si avec ça, on passe pour des gens civilisés, c'est que là bas, ils sont pires que nous !

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce que ça ne se fait pas !

-Et quoi donc ?

-Se pointer chez les gens et profiter d'eux !

-Ah ! Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, quand tu es venue à bord de Moya ?

-Là, il a raison, Chiana ! Dit d'Argo.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je rêve ! Tu es de mèche avec lui ou quoi ?

-Arrêtez vous deux ou on vous laisse face à face sur Moya ! S'exclama John qui arrivait, accompagné d'Aeryn.

- On n'a pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, il faut y aller ! Continua celle-ci.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, ils étaient heureux, mais ils ne dirent rien à leurs compagnons, ils leur feraient la surprise sur place !

Et ils grimpèrent tous dans le transporteur...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon, la rencontre approche, c'est le chapitre suivant.  
Piti bouton vert au centre ??  
Laisser des reviews ça fait plaisir à l'auteur. Ça ne peut que l'encourager, alors n'hésitez pas !  
_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et vous mets la suite.  
Bon, et bien comme d'hab', rendez-vous en bas, et bonne lecture.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**La rencontre...**

John Sheppard, accompagné du Dr Beckett, attendaient leurs invités à l'endroit qu'ils leur avaient indiqués. C'était assez loin de l'endroit où le peuple de Teyla s'était installé, car comme ils n'étaient pas absolument sûrs de ce qui pouvait arriver, ils avaient préféré faire preuve de prudence. Le major avait donc décidé d'occulter le jumper.

-Simple précaution... Dit-il à Carson, quand celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça.

Ils étaient là depuis quelques minutes, quand ils aperçurent le vaisseau étranger.

-Il ressemble presque à nos jumpers ! Constata Sheppard.

-En effet, il est de la même taille à quelque chose près, mais il n'a apparemment pas d'armes visibles de l'extérieure, en même temps, je ne suis pas un spécialiste des engins volants ! Continua Beckett.

Cette réflexion fit sourire le militaire, qui l'attira à couvert.

-Oui, je sais, prudence ! Dit Carson de lui-même.

Le vaisseau transporteur de Moya vint se poser doucement à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient peu de temps auparavant. La porte s'ouvrit. Sheppard et Beckett, retenaient leur respiration.

-Je suis John Crichton, je ne suis pas armé, comme vous pouvez le constater ! S'exclama l'homme qui descendit.

En effet, il avait levé les mains devant lui, afin de faire voir que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

-Ok ! Ne bougez plus, nous arrivons ! Répliqua John en sortant des fourrés.

Lui aussi, avait laissé son P90 de côté, mais il avançait en faisant attention aux mouvements de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Carson le suivait de près.

-Je suis le major John Sheppard, et voici le Dr Carson Beckett, bienvenue sur le continent ! Se présenta t-il en tendant la main.

-Je suis le commandant John Crichton ! Répondit John Crichton avec un sourire. Et voici mes amis... Aeryn, d'Argo, venez tous...

Aeryn descendit et vint se placer à ses côtés.

-Madame... Dit Sheppard galamment, en baissant la tête.

Carson lui tendit la main. Aeryn la regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire ! Elle se tourna vers Crichton, qui lui fit signe qu'elle devait lui serrer la main à son tour.

-Et voici, Zahan, Stark, d'Argo, Chiana et Rigel !

Ceux-ci venaient de descendre, rejoignirent Crichton et se placèrent de chaque côté de lui, sous les yeux ébahit des deux Atlantes. John Sheppard fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Bienvenue à vous... tous... Dit-il en les regardant.

Carson restait bouche bée. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Celui qui s'appelait Crichton, ainsi que la jeune femme à ses côtés, ressemblaient à des êtres humains, l'homme qui avait une sorte de masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage aussi, mais les autres !!

Après avoir vu les Wraith, il pensait avoir tout vu ! Mais non, il était encore surpris. Il avait le choix des couleurs !

Grise, avec des cheveux blancs, la jeune fille était assez mignonne.  
Bleue, pour l'autre femme, qui, elle, avait des tatouages sur son crâne et ses joues, son style était plutôt spécial.  
Une couleur de peau normale, mais des tentacules à la place des cheveux pour le géant qui se tenait à côté de la fille grise.  
Quant au dernier... et bien le dernier était le plus étrange. Petit, pas plus de cinquante centimètres, il volait !! Enfin, il était dans une sorte de fauteuil volant...

-C'est votre animal de compagnie ? Demanda le major.

Carson le regarda de travers. Sheppard n'était pas diplomate, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'il fallait faire attention avant de poser certaines questions, on ne savait pas comment les étrangers pouvaient réagir.

Chiana éclata de rire, et Zahan se détourna légèrement afin de cacher le sourire qu'elle n'avait pas pu retenir.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda John.

-Vous avez pour habitude d'accueillir vos invités comme ça, sur cette planète ? Rétorqua Rigel.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait dit, mais dans sa langue. Carson et Sheppard furent surpris de l'entendre parler et se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas compris un traître mot de ce que le petit être avait dit.

Crichton s'en rendit compte très vite. Les germes traducteurs, il avait oublié les germes traducteurs !

-D'Argo, va chercher un DRD, s'il te plait. Il faut leur inoculer les germes traducteurs.

-Nous inoculer quoi ? Demanda le major soupçonneux.

-Les germes traducteurs ! Pour se comprendre, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Expliqua Crichton.

-Je vous comprends très bien ! Je n'en ai pas besoin !

-Avez-vous réussi à comprendre ce qu'a dit Rigel ?

-Euhh, non...

-Vous voyez ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne fait pas mal, et c'est absolument sans danger ! Ça fait longtemps que je vis avec, et tout va bien !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis ! Ironisa Rigel.

D'Argo arriva avec dans les mains, une espèce de petit robot, rond comme une tortue. Dessus, il y avait deux antennes qui clignotaient de temps en temps. Il le posa par terre, et le DRD fila vers le major et le Dr Beckett.

-N'ayez pas peur, Crichton a raison, c'est sans danger ! Leur dit-il.

Sheppard et Carson se regardèrent, qu'avait dit le colosse aux tentacules ? Tandis qu'ils se posaient ses questions, le DRD les piqua. Ils sursautèrent et reculèrent précipitamment.

-Vous voyez, ça pique un peu au début, mais après ça va ! Dit le Luxan.

Les Atlantes furent surpris, ce qui n'était que du charabia, il y a quelques instants, était devenu très clair, ils les comprenaient ! Ces "germes traducteurs" étaient très efficaces !

-Alors, ça va ? Demanda Rigel, ironique.

-Pardonnez-moi mais c'est la première fois que nous voyons des gens de votre espèce... S'excusa Sheppard.

Il se tourna vers Chiana.

-Ainsi que de la vôtre, et aussi la vôtre... Continua t-il en désignant Zahan, et la vôtre... monsieur...

-Ka d'Argo... Se présenta le Luxan, en toisant le major de toute sa hauteur.

En effet, à côté de Sheppard, qui n'était pourtant pas petit, d'Argo avait l'air d'un géant. Il faisait au moins vingt centimètres de plus...

-Bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va pouvoir discuter de ce qu'on peut faire pour vous ! S'exclama Sheppard en les invitant à avancer.

-Pas de problème, on vous suit. Où va-t-on déjà ? Demanda Crichton.

-Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais d'abord m'assurer que vous ne présentez aucun danger pour nos compatriotes... Dit Carson, qui, jusqu'à présent, s'était contenté d'écouter.

-Oui, c'est tout naturel. Comment allez-vous procéder ?

-A bord de notre jumper, nous avons un équipement qui nous permettra de faire un examen rapide, mais fiable ! Répondit-il.

-C'est quoi un jumper ? Demanda Chiana.

-C'est notre vaisseau ! Lui expliqua Sheppard.

-Et il est loin ?

-Non, vous êtes devant !

-C'est une blague ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Chiana ! Intervint d'Argo, de la tenue s'il te plait.

-Mais tu vois quelque chose toi ?

Carson les regarda en souriant. Ces deux là lui faisaient penser à deux de ses amis, John et Rodney ! Et bien, la vie sur Atlantis risquait fort de devenir folklorique avec ces nouveaux venus...

John appuya sur un appareil qu'il sortit de sa poche, et aussitôt le jumper apparut. Les nouveaux venus reculèrent, surpris, puis ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps.

-Waouhh ! S'écria Chiana, c'est super !

-C'est très intéressant ce système, ça nous permettrait d'échapper aux pacificateurs... Constata Aeryn.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça ne changera pas grand chose, leur scanner nous trouvera toujours. Ça ne fera que supprimer le vaisseau à leur vue ! Dit Crichton.

-On pourrait toujours essayer ! Proposa d'Argo.

-Pas mal le camouflage ! Approuva Rigel.

Le major avait croisé les bras en écoutant cet échange, et souriait en voyant que ça petite mise en scène involontaire avait fait son effet. Il était ravi, et cela se voyait au large sourire qu'il affichait. Ce que Chiana ne manqua pas de remarquer...

_Il est vraiment mignon, le major. Je me demande si il est avec quelqu'un… _Se dit-elle.

-On y va maintenant ? Pouvez-vous m'aider major ? Minauda t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Chiana !! Je pense que tu es capable de monter à bord toute seule... Gronda d'Argo.

-Oh, ça va... lâche-moi un peu !

Sheppard sourit, et se dit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose entre ces deux là. Ils se disputaient sans arrêt, mais leurs regards en disaient long sur l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lui, pour ça part, la trouvait mignonne, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Elisabeth, et il trouvait la jeune fille grise un peu trop aguicheuse à son goût. Il préférait, et de loin, la compagnie de la dirigeante de la cité, qu'il trouvait très attirante dans son rôle de commandant en chef d'Atlantis.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre... Finit-il par dire en rentrant dans le jumper.

-Vous allez vous asseoir un part un dans ce fauteuil que je puisse m'assurer que vous allez bien ! Annonça le Dr Beckett.

Et il ajouta, en voyant la tête que Rigel et d'Argo faisaient.

-C'est autant pour notre sécurité que pour la vôtre, vous n'êtes pas des humains, et nous ne savons pas ce que notre environnement peut avoir comme conséquences sur vos organismes !

Crichton n'avait pas entendu la remarque du docteur, sinon, il aurait été très surpris... Ils s'assirent les uns après les autres sur le fauteuil, et Carson enregistra les données sur son portable. Stark passa en dernier.

-Bon, c'est fait ! Annonça t-il à Sheppard après l'avoir libéré, nous pouvons y aller !

-Il n'y a pas de problème ? Demanda le militaire.

-Non... l'examen rapide nous signale une petite baisse de forme chez pratiquement tout le monde, ainsi qu'un manque de calcium, surtout chez la jeune femme bleue, mais je suppose que c'est normal, après tous ces événements. J'examinerais les résultats plus en détail à l'infirmerie.

-Ok... bon, que tout le monde s'assoit, on y va !!

Une fois tout le monde assit, le major décolla et fila en direction de la cité. Quand elle apparut au travers de la vitre du jumper, tout le monde à bord se tut. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça...  
Mais le plus attentif, c'était John Crichton. Il était aux premières loges, et n'en détachait pas son regard. Les autres aussi regardaient, ils étaient aussi impressionnés, mais pas pour la même raison. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi John avait les yeux brillants. Ils allaient bientôt le découvrir...

oOoOo

Elle était là, magnifique, immense, avec des tours partout ! Plantée au milieu de l'océan, elle attendait patiemment que ses visiteurs atterrissent. John pilota l'appareil jusqu'au dôme.

-Atlantis, ici jumper 1, demande autorisation de rentrer au bercail ! Demanda t-il.

_// Jumper 1, ici Atlantis, vous avez l'autorisation major ! On vous attend impatiemment ! //_

oOoOo

Quand l'alarme d'Atlantis retentit, Elisabeth et ses compagnons étaient descendus de la salle de contrôle pour accueillir les passagers de Moya.  
Le dôme s'ouvrit, et le jumper commença sa descente. Il s'arrêta doucement à quelques centimètres du sol, puis se posa complètement. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et laissa sortir ses passagers.

Elisabeth attendait, entourée de Ford, Teyla et Ronon. Sheppard sortit le premier, suivit de Carson.

-Dr Weir, content de vous voir ! Ça va ? Ronon, je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à votre hauteur ! Dit-il en souriant.

Ronon ne fit, comme d'habitude, aucun commentaire. Teyla regarda le major en haussant les sourcils, un sourire au coin des lèvres, en se demandant ce qu'il leur avait réservé comme surprise.

Quand Crichton sortit avec Aeryn, il n'y eut aucune réaction, de même quand Stark pointa le bout de son nez, et regarda partout en disant des "Oh, mon dieu, Oh mon dieu".

Quand se fut au tour de Chiana et Zahan de sortir du jumper, tout le monde fut surpris, mais essaya de ne pas trop le montrer. Elisabeth s'avança vers les visiteurs pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, et stoppa net, en regardant derrière le petit groupe. John Crichton surprit par sa réaction, se retourna, et vit d'Argo qui sortait, suivit de Rigel. Et là, il y eut un silence parmi les Atlantes. Même Ronon eu une légère réaction à la vue du Luxan

_Ah, et bien voilà quelqu'un d'intéressant, j'ai hâte de le voir au combat... _Pensa t-il, un rictus au coin des lèvres.

Car étant donné sa carrure, pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que cet... homme savait se battre. Et ferait un excellent adversaire à l'entraînement ! Maintenant, il comprenait mieux la phrase de Sheppard quand celui-ci était revenu. Rigel voleta vers les autres et attendit.

-Elisabeth, je vous présente nos invités, voilà le commandant John Crichton... et voici, euh...

Voyant que le major ne se rappelait plus les noms de ses amis, Crichton finit à sa place.

-Madame... permettez que je fasse les présentations. Voilà Aeryn, Chiana, Zahan, Stark, d'Argo, et Rigel, notre mascotte !

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, Crichton ! Rétorqua Rigel fâché.

-D'Argo... vient à côté de moi ! Dit Chiana, en lui prenant la main.

Elisabeth fit une drôle de tête.

-D'Argo... Commença John Crichton.

-Oui, je sais, les germes traducteurs ! Je vais chercher le DRD…

Quelques instants plus tard, et après pas mal de piqûres, Elisabeth, en bon diplomate, tendit la main.

-Je suis le Dr Elisabeth Weir, et je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue sur Atlantis ! Annonça t-elle.

oOoOo

La nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles de tout le monde sur Atlantis. Et les curieux affluaient, pour toutes sortes de raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, près de la salle de réunion, là où les visiteurs se trouvaient.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser... major, pouvez-vous rester avec nos invités ? Je dois faire quelque chose... je n'en ai pas pour longtemps... Dit-elle en se levant.

Surpris, Sheppard acquiesça.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Teyla.

-Non, rassurez-vous, tout va bien, je dois simplement mettre certaines choses au clair…

Elle sortit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes.

-Est-ce que les transmissions fonctionnent correctement ? Demanda t-elle à Chuck.

-Oui, madame, parfaitement !

-Alors, branchez tous les haut-parleurs de la cité, je dois faire une annonce !

Chuck obéit, et lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle pouvait parler.

_// Ici le Dr Weir, je m'adresse à tous les habitants d'Atlantis, écoutez-moi, vous savez tous que nous avons des invités pour quelques jours, je vous prierais de bien vouloir faire preuve de discrétion, et de ne plus venir nous déranger, sauf s'il y a urgence. Nous devons respecter leur intimité, il se fait tard, nous sommes tous fatigués, alors nous vous les présenterons à tous demain, soyez patient. Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne nuit. Merci ! //_

Et elle retourna dans la salle de réunion.

-Merci major, de leur avoir tenu compagnie. Vous devez être fatigués ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à ces invités.

-Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de tranquillité, ses derniers temps, je pense que nous aimerions tous nous reposer, quelques heures de sommeil ne seront pas du luxe ! N'est-ce pas ? Demanda John Crichton à ses amis.

-J'ai pas sommeil moi ! Dit Chiana.

-Toi peut-être, mais nous oui ! Rétorqua d'Argo.

-Moi, j'ai faim ! S'exclama Rigel.

-Il est vrai que nous aimerions pouvoir nous reposer... Dit alors Zahan, en jetant un regard plein de reproches à Rigel.

-Quoi ?? J'ai le droit d'avoir faim, quand même !! S'écria celui-ci.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je vais demander au chef de vous préparer à manger... suivez-moi, je vous prie... Annonça Elisabeth en se levant.

Ils se levèrent tous.

-Dr Weir, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers. Dit Teyla.

-Moi aussi... Rajouta Ronon, toujours aussi peu loquace.

-Merci Teyla, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vos services, à demain.

Teyla souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde, et sortit, suivit de près par Ronon. Sheppard se tourna alors vers son subordonné.

-Vous pouvez y aller Ford, je vous appellerais s'il y a le moindre problème.

-Merci monsieur, effectivement, je ne pense pas que ma présence soit absolument nécessaire.

Il partit donc en direction de ses quartiers.

-Je retourne au labo, il faut que je vérifie quelque chose avec Carson... je vous laisse, bonne nuit... à vous aussi... Annonça Rodney en regardant les autres.

Et il partit sans attendre.  
Le groupe se dirigea vers le réfectoire, où le chef, prévenu au dernier moment, avait tenu quand même à faire honneur à son métier. Il avait réussi à préparer un repas digne de ce nom.

Enfin, il l'espérait, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas si les étrangers avaient les mêmes goûts que les habitants d'Atlantis en matière de nourriture...

Elisabeth les invita à s'asseoir et le commis de cuisine se présenta devant eux. Il fut un peu effrayé par l'apparence de d'Argo et surpris par celles de Chiana et Zahan, mais quand il vit Rigel, il faillit faire tomber son plateau ! Il s'excusa pour sa maladresse.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a l'habitude ! S'esclaffa John Crichton en souriant.

-Bah voyons !

-Un peu de tenue Rigel, ils ont la gentillesse de nous faire partager leur repas, soyons leur reconnaissant !

-Tu as raison Zahan, je peux avoir de ça, s'il vous plait ? Demanda t-il au commis en montrant une assiette.

D'Argo leva la tête, et Zahan soupira, l'Inérien était décidément indécrottable. Il piochait dans tous les plats.

-Humm, c'est bon, tient, je vais prendre un peu de ça aussi, et ça, et ça…

Elisabeth et John le regardèrent, interloqué. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant ! Surtout vu sa taille ! Où pouvait-il bien mettre tout ça ?  
Soudain, il se crispa et un bruit bizarre se fit entendre.

-Rigel ! S'écrièrent Aeryn et Crichton en même temps.

Eux avaient l'habitude des bruits que pouvait émettre Rigel, mais leurs hôtes, non...

_-**Tu aurais pu te retenir** **!**_ Dit Chiana d'une drôle de voix.

Rigel, quand il était paniqué, stressé ou même sans raisons avait des "gaz" d'hélium. Ce qui faisait que son entourage proche avait une voix bizarre pendant quelques secondes...

_-**Excusez-moi, ça faisait trop longtemps que je me retenais !**_ Répondit-il d'une voix haut perchée.

_-**Mais je vous en prie**, _**_il n'y a pas de quoi !_ **Dit Elisabeth.

Le major se retenait à grand peine de rire. Elisabeth s'en rendit compte, et le plus naturellement du monde, elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, et lui lança alors un regard assassin.

-Vous désirez peut-être vous rafraîchir maintenant ? Leur demanda t-elle une fois le repas terminé.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, et elle les invita à la suivre dehors. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

-John... Commença Elisabeth.

-Oui ? Répondirent Crichton et Sheppard ensemble.

Elle sourit, et continua.

-John Sheppard, vous pouvez emmener ses messieurs dans leurs quartiers, je me charge de ces dames, à moins que...

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase, ne sachant pas si elle devait proposer des chambres doubles ou pas. Cette situation l'embarrassait un peu, et Crichton, le devinant, vint à son secours.

-Nous n'aurons besoin que de quatre chambres... Stark, Rigel, vous serez ensemble, Zahan, tu seras seule... Chiana ?

-Nous serons ensemble... Annonça d'Argo.

-Et Aeryn et moi en partagerons une.

Si Elisabeth fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien. Après tout, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne la regardait pas. Le major avait réagi d'une autre manière à l'annonce des couples. A bord de Moya, la vie n'était peut-être pas facile, mais ils avaient une vie intime, eux !

Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être la sienne, s'il avait rencontré Elisabeth ailleurs…

-Major, vous accompagnez le commandant Crichton et sa femme, ainsi que d'Argo et Chiana, j'emmène leurs amis.

-Euh, nous ne sommes pas mariés... Dit alors Aeryn. Est-ce que cela vous choque ?

-Non, pas du tout, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous jugerons pas ici, chacun est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble, tant que ça n'interfère pas avec la bonne marche d'Atlantis !

Sheppard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! C'est elle qui avait dit ça ? Et en plus, il lui semblait bien qu'elle lui avait jeté un regard furtif en disant cela ! Y aurait-il une possibilité, si infime soit-elle, qu'elle tienne à lui, même un petit peu ?

Il sourit intérieurement, il tirerait ça au clair, et le plus vite possible, où il ne s'appelait plus John Sheppard !!

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilà, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet. C'était peut-être un peu long, mais il fallait que ça se mette en place.  
Reviews ? Allez, faites un effort ! Même si ça vous plait pas!

Les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, je les accepte !  
_Mais si elles étaient bonnes, ça serait encore mieux..._

Allez ! Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

L'auteuse s'excuse pour avoir oublié de remercier ses lecteurs-trices, pour leurs reviews...  
Quel manque de savoir vivre ! Brrrr, si ça faisait pas aussi mal, je me mettrais des baffes ! Mais voilà, je remets les pendules à l'heure.

Alors merci à tous, et à toutes, et je souhaite la bienvenue à ceusses qui viennent en cour de route !

Bon, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !  
Et comme d'hab, RdV en bas...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Leçon de séduction...**

Après avoir emmené leurs invités dans leurs quartiers respectifs, Elisabeth retourna dans son bureau. La journée avait été riche en événements et elle devait faire son rapport. Malgré l'heure tardive et sa fatigue, elle s'obligea à le faire. Elle venait juste de finir de lire ce qu'elle avait écrit, qu'une douleur apparut à la base de son cou. C'était tellement soudain, qu'elle gémit. Elle se massa la nuque, espérant la faire passer, mais c'était peine perdue.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça... Gémit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête à droite, à gauche, et se pencha en arrière, en fermant les yeux.

John se dirigeait vers la salle de contrôle pour lui parler, quand il entendit une plainte venant de son bureau. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, et grimpa les marches rapidement.

-Ohhh, mon dieu... faites que ça s'arrête... Murmura t-elle.

La douleur était si vive, qu'elle pencha la tête en avant et la posa au creux de ses bras.

C'est dans cette position que la trouva John. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu, alors il avança doucement dans la pièce. Il se plaça alors derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les pouces à la base de son cou, là où il avait deviné qu'elle avait mal, et commença à la masser.

Elisabeth sursauta, et voulu se lever. Gentiment mais fermement, John la maintint assise et se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Chuuut, ce n'est que moi... laissez-vous faire...

Elle avait les muscles tellement noués, qu'il lui fallut du temps avant de la sentir se décrisper.

Elle avait redressé la tête et gardait les yeux fermés. John avait les mains douces, et elle poussa un gémissement, mais cette fois ci, c'était de plaisir. C'était bon... tellement bon...

-Mmmm... Fit-elle les yeux toujours fermés, vous êtes vraiment doué, John...

Il attira sa tête en arrière et l'appuya contre son torse. Il continua le mouvement de ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement détendue. Il aimait la toucher. Et lui donner un moment de plaisir simplement en la massant, lui avait procuré un bien-être comme il n'en avait jamais ressenti. Cette femme faisait ressortir le meilleur de lui...

oOoOo

Elle pouvait sentir son corps ferme. Elle était bien, très bien même. Ce sentiment de plénitude était nouveau et très agréable. Avec Simon, ça n'avait jamais été ainsi. Et là, Elisabeth se sentait à sa place, entre les mains douces et fermes de John.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Mmmm... merci, vraiment merci Sheppard, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant... Se reprit-elle.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers le major qui n'avait pas bougé. Il la regardait et ne pouvait pas détacher son regard. Elisabeth en fut troublée.

-On devrait peut-être... Commença t-elle en murmurant.

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. John s'était approché d'elle doucement, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Son regard avait changé, elle pouvait y lire du... désir ?!

Il leva la main droite et caressa sa joue tendrement, pendant que l'autre se plaça naturellement aux creux de ses reins. Il la plaqua doucement contre lui et pencha la tête, attendant un refus de sa part. Comme rien ne se produisit, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Elisabeth. Elles étaient douces, telles qu'il se l'était imaginé. D'abord léger, son baiser s'intensifia et il entrouvrit la bouche. Elisabeth se laissa aller et fit de même.

De sa joue, la main de John passa derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'étreinte et il caressa sa bouche de la langue, ce qui la fit gémir de plaisir.  
Il était tendre et attentif au moindre soupir de sa partenaire et il la serra plus fort, leurs langues dansant, se cherchant, s'emmêlant dans un ballet vieux comme le monde.

Ce fut une étreinte douce, mais terriblement sensuelle. Ils finirent par se séparer, haletant... Leurs cœurs battant à tout rompre...

Elisabeth le regarda, elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait laissé le major l'embrasser !  
Elle l'avait embrassé ! Et pire encore, elle avait adoré ça !!

Et apparemment, cela n'avait pas laissé John indifférent non plus. Il la dévorait du regard et ses prunelles vertes étaient devenues noires de désir.

-John... je crois que... nous...

Elle bafouillait, c'était inhabituel chez elle, elle était troublée. John en était ému.

-Je comprends, Elisabeth, moi aussi...

-Il est tard, nous devrions aller nous coucher... Murmura t-elle.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle rougit.  
Trop tard...  
Le major souriait jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais la façon dont elle rougissait... Il trouvait ça charmant !

-Après vous ! Dit-il en lui montrant la sortie.

-Major...

-Ce n'est plus John ?

-John, nous ne pouvons pas...

-Nous ne pouvons pas quoi ?

-Nous, ce n'est pas possible, on doit arrêter, avant qu'il soit trop tard...

Ça lui brisait le cœur, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle tenait énormément à lui, et même qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse...

-Pourquoi ? On ne fait de mal à personne ! S'exclama alors John.

-John ! Comprenez-moi ! Je dirige cette cité, vous êtes le militaire le plus gradé, et...

-Et vous, vous êtes une civile! Coupa t-il, nous n'enfreignons aucune règle, que je sache !

-Non, mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Elisabeth, je... je ne regrette pas de vous avoir embrassé, la seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt !

Elle le regarda sans faiblir, elle se devait d'être ferme et il soutint son regard quelques instants.

-Mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, alors d'accord, arrêtons... Murmura t-il tristement.

Elisabeth s'en voulait, elle avait adoré être dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre comme un fou, comme le sien d'ailleurs...  
Mais il le fallait, même si le regard de John ressemblait à celui d'un enfant malheureux.

-John, je vous en prie, ne m'en veuillez pas, vous savez pourquoi il ne faut pas continuer...

Même si à ce moment, il lui en voulait, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Alors, il lui pardonna bien vite.

-Bon, d'accord, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot... Dit-il en souriant d'un air charmeur.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Elisabeth.

Il se retourna, et partit, la laissant sur place.

Elisabeth passa ses doigts sur sa bouche. Elle sentait encore le contact des lèvres de John.

-Wouaahh... ma fille, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, faudra assurer demain...

La porte de son bureau se ferma d'elle-même quand elle sortit et se dirigea vers ses quartiers...

oOoOo

Elisabeth ne se rappelait pas comment, mais elle était arrivée devant sa porte. Elle était tellement obnubilée par ce qui s'était passé dans son bureau, qu'elle avait marché comme un automate. Elle chercha la clef, mais ne la trouva pas.

-Mais où j'ai bien pu la mettr...

Et là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Depuis quand les portes de la cité avaient besoin de clefs ?

Elle secoua la tête, se traitant mentalement de folle à lier ! Décidemment, le major avait l'art de la mettre dans tous ses états. Quand il ne la charmait pas avec son fameux sourire, c'était avec des mots gentils qu'il essayait de la "mettre dans sa poche", ou, comme ce soir, en l'embrassant.

Elle se passa les doigts sur la bouche, et à se souvenir, son cœur rata un battement.

Entre temps, elle avait machinalement passé la main devant le système d'ouverture, et la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte. Elle y entra précipitamment. Elle avait chaud tout d'un coup, et se sentait fébrile. C'était la fatigue, elle n'avait pas fait très attention à elle, ces derniers temps. Ça devait être ça, elle était fatiguée...

Mais cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait, là, au creux de ses reins, ça, ce n'était pas dû à la fatigue, elle le savait, il fallait juste qu'elle l'admette.

-Oh John, pourquoi a t-il fallu que vous fassiez ça !

Elle croisa les bras et s'assit sur son lit, se releva, pour se rasseoir. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire !

Si, dormir. Ça lui remettrait les idées en place...

Mais d'abord, elle devait se détendre. Dans l'état d'excitation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, jamais elle ne trouverait le sommeil. Alors elle se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ouvrit les robinets.

Pour se délasser, rien de tel que de se glisser dans une baignoire pleine de mousse odorante. C'était un privilège que peu d'habitants de la cité possédaient. En tant que commandant en chef, et femme de surcroît, elle avait eu ce droit.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, leva les yeux et se vit dans le miroir. Elle pencha la tête de côté et s'examina d'un œil critique.

_Pas mal pour mon âge !_ Se dit-elle.

Elle avait un corps ferme et souple, qu'elle entretenait dès qu'elle avait un instant de libre. En ce moment, ce n'était pas fréquent, mais elle faisait attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Et ça portait ses fruits, comme elle pouvait le constater.

Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle passa ses doigts dessus, délicatement. Aussitôt, les pointes se dressèrent. Le feu qui couvait dans ses reins se réveilla de plus belle et la fit gémir. C'était terrible, elle voulait que les mains qui parcouraient son corps, soient celles de John !

Elle ferma les yeux et son imagination débordante travailla à fond. Elle les rouvrit et derrière son reflet, elle vit le visage de son major qui lui souriait tendrement. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle, ses mains la caressaient, et elle pouvait presque sentir son corps plaqué contre elle. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'un fantasme, mais justement, puisque ce n'était que ça, elle avait le droit d'en profiter...

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, la sortit brutalement de sa rêverie. Son bain ! Elle fila fermer les robinets, et se plongea dans la baignoire avec délice...

oOoOo

Un peu plus tard, elle rêvassait quand elle eut un frisson. L'eau était tout juste tiède ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle "trempait" depuis trente minutes. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait froid ! Elle sortit précipitamment, et enfila son peignoir. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se coucha, emmitouflée, des rêves torrides plein la tête...

oOoOo

John Sheppard se retrouva devant ses quartiers, ouvrit la porte, la referma derrière lui et s'y adossa.

-Waouhh... John, il va falloir la jouer serrer... Se dit-il.

Son corps avait réagi quand il avait tenu Elisabeth dans ses bras. Il avait envie d'elle. Encore maintenant, quand il repensait à elle...

-Oh bon sang, Elisabeth...

Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle n'était pas prête, pas encore. Il ne savait pas si elle voulait aller plus loin avec lui, mais il le saurait bientôt. Il ferait tout pour. Et il prendrait son temps, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Il se déshabilla, et fila dans la salle de bain. Une douche froide, il fallait qu'il prenne une douche froide !

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du robinet et laissa l'eau faire son effet. Un sourire gourmand étira soudain sa bouche. Il venait de se demander ce qu'aurait dit Elisabeth, si il lui avait demandé de prendre sa douche avec lui...

Elle aurait refusé, c'est sûr ! Mais bon dieu, ce qu'il aurait aimé ça !  
Elisabeth, là, avec lui, nue et ruisselante, il aurait passé la langue sur sa peau pour lécher les gouttes d'eau. Il la soulèverait dans ses bras et elle nouerait ses jambes autour de ses reins...

Il lui ferait l'amour...  
Et ensemble, ils crieraient de plaisir, et...

Et il ouvrit en grand l'eau froide !!

Décidément, son imagination était trop fertile ! Quelques instants plus tard, il ressortit, une serviette autour des reins et s'assit sur son lit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau.

Il avait embrassé Elisabeth, et c'était aussi bon qu'il l'avait espéré. Il soupira, se leva, laissa tomber la serviette et se coucha sur le dos, nu. Les bras derrière la tête, il réfléchissait. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour la faire changer d'avis sur leur relation ?

Il n'en savait rien pour l'instant, mais se promit d'y penser sérieusement. Il y arriverait, de toute façon, il l'aimait trop pour laisser tomber !

Maintenant, il en était sûr, il était amoureux...

Dormir, il fallait qu'il dorme. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ?  
Il se glissa alors sous ses couvertures, et se retourna sur le ventre. Il s'étira, prit son oreiller dans ses bras, et s'endormit en pensant à la femme merveilleuse qu'il allait conquérir.  
Le major John Sheppard souriait dans son sommeil...

oOoOo

Dans les quartiers des invités, les discussions allaient bon train. Et dans ceux de Chiana et d'Argo, le ton montait. Une dispute se préparait...  
La façon dont elle s'était comportée avec le major, ne lui avait pas plu, mais alors pas du tout.

-On aurait pu croire que tu lui faisais des avances, c'était indécent ! S'exclama le Luxan.

Il était furieux, mais ne savait pas pourquoi, après tout, il avait beau être avec elle, ils ne s'étaient pas engagés, enfin pas encore...  
Ça lui faisait mal, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte !  
C'était un guerrier, il était plus à l'aise avec son épée qu'avec les mots. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il tenait à elle, beaucoup... En fait, il l'aimait...

Voilà c'était dit. Il l'aimait...  
Il était soulagé, et en même temps effrayé.

-Mais pas du tout ! Je me suis montrée polie, c'est tout ! Continua Chiana qui n'avait pas remarqué le changement d'attitude de d'Argo.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer, alors... Dit celui-ci plus doucement.

Chiana réalisa alors une chose.

-Mais tu es jaloux !

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, Chiana, pourquoi veux-tu que je sois jaloux ?

Il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle, mais oui, il était jaloux !  
Elle s'approcha de lui, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement, délicatement.

Chiana pouvait être insupportable, mais malgré son jeune âge, elle n'en était pas moins experte en amour. D'Argo ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à son baiser. Mais juste au moment où il allait la prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener au lit, elle lâcha sa bouche et recula un peu.

-Pour ça ! S'exclama t-elle satisfaite.

Mais en voyant le désir dans les yeux du Luxan, elle se rapprocha, sauta dans ses bras, et noua ses jambes autour de ses reins. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, et c'était une invitation sans équivoque. D'Argo se laissa faire et répondit bien vite à ses caresses. Elle était douée, très douée même, pour le faire changer d'avis. Il le savait, mais s'en fichait. Il la voulait, et elle le voulait aussi. Il la serra, et ils allèrent, soudés l'un à l'autre, sur le lit qui leur tendait les bras.

Bientôt, on put entendre des soupirs et des râles de plaisir...

oOoOo

John Crichton allait et venait dans la chambre. Il avait du mal à tenir en place. Aeryn n'arrivait pas à le faire se calmer. Elle était assise sur le bord du lit et le regardait. Ça lui faisait bizarre de le voir dans cet état là, mais en même temps, elle comprenait. Il avait retrouvé sa planète, les gens de son peuple. Elle était heureuse et en même temps, elle l'enviait. Elle, elle ne pourrait jamais revoir les siens...

-S'il te plait John, arrête. Ça ne sert à rien de tourner en rond. Vient plutôt te coucher. On leur posera toutes les questions que tu veux demain !

-Tu as raison, mais je suis tellement excité que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir dormir !

Aeryn avait du mal avec les expressions Terriennes, mais il y avait une chose qu'elle avait vite appris depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était comment faire pour le distraire. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'intimité ses derniers temps, et ça lui manquait. Alors elle s'approcha de lui

-Je sais quoi faire, moi, si tu n'as pas envie de dormir... Lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

John la regarda, interrogateur, et attendit. Il ne savait pas si elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, ou si c'était juste pour lui changer les idées. Et la deuxième raison ne lui semblait pas bonne.

-Tu es sûre ? Ce n'est pas pour me faire plaisir ? Rétorqua t-il doucement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et sans prévenir, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Dans l'intimité, Aeryn le soldat se transformait en une femme passionnée, et elle le lui démontra.

Il se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende les mains de sa nuque à ses hanches. Elle remonta son tee-shirt, lui caressant le dos au passage. Ne voulant pas être en reste, il lui enleva alors son débardeur, et passa un doigt agile sur la pointe de ses seins qu'il sentit se durcir, puis reprit sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. John avança, Aeryn toujours dans ses bras, et la bascula sur le lit. Il s'appuya sur ses avants bras, pour ne pas peser sur elle, et fouilla sa bouche de la langue. Ses mains couraient sur elle, il aimait la toucher, l'embrasser, et le corps ferme sous ses doigts répondait à chacune de ses caresses.

Haletant, ils se séparèrent, les yeux pleins d'amour.

-Oui John, j'en suis sûre... Murmura t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser très doux. Mais bien vite, le désir de sentir le corps de l'autre les reprit, et le reste de leurs vêtements ne formèrent bientôt plus qu'un tas par terre.

Aeryn gémissait, et se cambrait sous les doux assauts de son amant. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, là où il savait que c'était sensible.

-Mmmm, John... s'il te plait...

Elle le désirait et voulait plus, John le sentit et releva la tête, il la regarda dans les yeux, et lui sourit.

-Je vais prendre mon temps, ça fait tellement longtemps... Dit-il tout bas, les yeux pleins de désir...

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement...

oOoOo

Chez Stark et Rigel, pas de soupir, ni de plaisir d'ailleurs, loin de là !  
C'était la guerre !  
La guerre froide, glaciale même !!

Depuis qu'ils avaient vu la chambre qu'Elisabeth avait mise à leur disposition, rien n'allait plus !  
Pour faire bonne figure, ils avaient accepté sans broncher, et l'avait même remercié, mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, c'était une autre paire de manche...

Le problème sur Atlantis, ce n'était pas la place, la cité était immense et il y avait beaucoup de pièces inoccupées. Non, le problème, c'était les meubles, ou plutôt, le manque de meubles.

Les habitants d'Atlantis n'avaient en effet, pas prévu de recevoir plusieurs visiteurs en même temps, en tout cas, pas pour quelques jours.

Quand il y avait eu un souci sur le continent, lors de la grande tempête de l'année passée, les Athosiens qui étaient venus se réfugier dans la cité, avaient amené avec eux de quoi tenir le temps qu'il fallait. Et ils étaient repartit avec.

Les futurs Atlantes, eux, quand ils avaient préparé leurs bagages pour y aller, avaient ramené de terre le matériel nécessaire à leurs besoins. Juste ce qu'il fallait. La porte des étoiles réclamait énormément d'énergie pour qu'ils puissent voyager aussi loin, et comme elle ne pouvait rester très longtemps ouverte, ils ne s'étaient pas encombrés du superflu. Et c'était ça qui n'allait pas.

Dans la chambre, un seul lit. Grand, certes, mais un seul.

-Comme je suis un dominar, je le prends !

-Comment ça, c'est toi qui le prends ! Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas moi ?

-Parce que je viens de le dire, tête d'allumé, je suis un dominar !

-Ce n'est pas une raison...

-Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça !

-Rigel, tu es peut-être un dominar, mais tu n'as aucune considération pour les autres. Tu es petit, je suis grand, mais le lit est suffisamment large pour qu'on...

-Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Il est hors de question qu'on se couche dans le même lit !

-Rigel, je suis fatigué, et tu n'as rien à craindre, crois-moi ! Je me mets d'un côté et toi, de l'autre ! Regarde, je vais même faire une séparation avec les coussins, comme ça, on aura chacun notre place !

-De toute façon, tu n'es pas mon type alors...

Et ils prirent place dans le lit. Chacun de son côté. Si à ce moment là, Stark avait pu voir la grimace de Rigel, nul doute qu'il aurait compris ce que celui-ci préparait. La tête de l'Inérien se crispa et...

-**Rigel ?! Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'as pas...**

La voix de Stark était déformée par les gaz de Rigel !

**-Si ! Pourquoi, ça t'embête ?**

**-Mais tu aurais pu faire ça avant d'aller sous les couvertures !!**

**-Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à aller ailleurs !**

**-Mais où veux-tu que j'aille ??**

**-Je ne sais pas, et ça m'est égal ! Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je suis fatigué, il faut que je dorme !!**

Et il se retourna, un rictus aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ronflait. Fort, très fort.  
Stark s'était mis le plus loin possible de lui, et essayait de s'endormir. Il se tourna, encore et encore, les ronflements de Rigel l'exaspéraient, mais il préférait encore ça à ses bruits incongrus !

Pffffffftttt...

Stark soupira bruyamment et se mit la tête sous l'oreiller, même quand il dormait, l'Inérien se lâchait...

oOoOo

C'était dans les quartiers de Zahan que c'était le plus calme. Etant une prêtresse, elle se devait de pratiquer sa religion. Pour ça, elle était assise sur un tapis, nue, les jambes croisées.

Devant elle, une urne pleine d'une décoction de son invention, dégageait des vapeurs odorantes. Elle psalmodiait doucement, les yeux fermés, un sourire éclairant son beau visage bleu. Elle était en paix. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissé aller à prier, qu'elle était presque en transe. Sur Moya, il lui arrivait, quand elle se trouvait seule, de pratiquer, mais comme ils étaient poursuivit sans relâche par l'infâme Scorpius, elle craignait toujours d'être dérangée. Ce qui fait qu'elle ne pouvait jamais se détendre totalement et profiter des bienfaits de la relaxation.

Avoir jailli du vortex près de cette cité était un don, et elle remercia les déesses pour cela. Quand les vapeurs disparurent, elle se leva et s'habilla. Elle s'assit sur son lit et pensa à ses amis.

John et Aeryn, enfin ses deux là allaient pouvoir laisser libre court à leur passion, sans contrainte. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls, et sur Moya, ce n'était pas toujours chose facile !

Stark, son merveilleux Stark... Elle pensa à lui, et son cœur déborda d'amour. Etait-ce ça la passion ? Elle l'avait vécu une fois, mais ça c'était très mal fini. Elle avait été obligée de tuer l'homme de sa vie... Et maintenant encore, son cœur saignait à la pensée de ce qu'elle avait dû faire. Mais avec Stark, ce serait différent, elle le sentait.

Rigel, lui était... et bien, lui était fidèle à lui-même. Egoïste, vaniteux, mais attachant. Il était physiquement très différent de ses compagnons, et Zahan était sûre que c'était à cause de ça qu'il était insupportable. En fait, il devait avoir peur. Peur qu'ils l'abandonnent, tout simplement ! Mais de ce côté là, le petit Inérien n'avait rien à craindre. Jamais, ils ne le laisseraient. Ils formaient une famille sur Moya, et resteraient soudés quoi qu'il advienne.

D'Argo et Chiana, ils étaient aussi différents qu'il était possible de l'être ! Chiana était jeune, insouciante, délurée, mais quand elle regardait le grand d'Argo, ses grands yeux noirs brillaient d'un amour sans faille. Lui, il était moins démonstratif. Normal, c'était un guerrier ! Mais Chiana avait réussi à faire plier ce géant, qui ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal. Zahan était sûre de ça.

Quant à ses hôtes, le militaire et le Dr Weir, ce qu'elle ressentait en leur présence l'intriguait. Ils étaient amis, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais il se passait autre chose entre eux. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ! C'était étrange, ils étaient pourtant adultes et responsables ! Pourquoi mettaient-ils de la distance entre eux ? A son avis, ils ne devraient pas attendre. Zahan pensait qu'il fallait toujours profiter du temps présent. Se soucier du lendemain faisait toujours passer à côté de meilleures choses de la vie...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Est-ce que ça vous plait toujours ?  
N'oubliez pas, j'accepte toutes les critiques. Et comme j'vous avais prévenu...

_Le copier-coller, c'est génial ! La phrase ci-dessous, je vais la garder comme favorite..._

Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...

Et merci de me lire...


	6. Questions, réponses

Super ! Monsieur anti-virus est passé, et a débarrassé mon PC de tous les méchants trucs qui lui grignotaient de la place !

Donc, normalement, je ne devrais plus avoir de problème !

Croisez les doigts, faites comme moi...

Note à Rafikis : Je ne pense pas que John fasse dans les règles de l'art. Moi, je le vois plutôt comme un grand séducteur, un peu trop sûr de son charme. Mais tu verras bien...

Sara the best : Je préfère ta review du chapitre 10 que celle du 9 ! Comment veux-tu que j'écrive une suite si j'ai plus de main, plus d'œil, et tous les autres membres de mon corps que tu veux si gentiment m'arracher ?

Avok : Réponse à propos des Wraiths : Et bien attend un peu, et tu verras !!

Et merci aussi à ceux que je n'ai pas nommé. J'adore toujours autant en recevoir...

Et comme d'hab, RdV en bas...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 6

QUESTIONS, REPONSES…

Le soleil levant d'Atlantis accueillit doucement les visiteurs.

Après cette nuit, agitée pour certains, reposante pour d'autres, les passagers de Moya se réveillèrent un peu désorientés. La fatigue se faisait encore ressentir, la nuit avait été courte... Et en plus, ils se retrouvaient tous dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Les murs de la cité ne ressemblaient pas du tout aux parois internes de Moya.

Dans la chambre de John et Aeryn, le calme régnait. Ils étaient enlacés. Lui était réveillé depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et il regardait la femme allongée à ses côtés, qui dormait paisiblement. Appuyé sur son coude, la tête posé dans sa main, il ne se lassait pas de la contempler. Son visage était détendu… Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi tranquille ! Mon dieu, comme il l'aimait ! Il ferait tout pour elle, et justement, en y repensant, il espérait qu'elle ne le suivait pas pour lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, elle l'avait assuré du contraire. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner chez elle, mais en même temps, elle n'avait jamais vécu ailleurs que dans l'immensité de l'espace. Est-ce qu'elle se plairait dans une maison, avec peut-être un chien, un barbecue dans le jardin, des enfants...

Des enfants... Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en avoir, il se trouvait encore jeune pour être père, mais à bien y réfléchir, avoir un enfant avec la femme de sa vie ne lui déplaisait pas. Il sourit. Au même moment, Aeryn bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

-Mmmm, bonjour... Dit-elle en s'étirant.

-Bonjour toi ! Lui répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa bouche, bien dormi ?

-Oui, comme une marmite !

John sourit encore plus ! Elle l'étonnera toujours. Elle faisait des gros efforts pour parler sa langue, mais il y avait parfois des ratés...

-Marmotte, comme une marmotte... je sais qu'il est très tôt, mais je ne connais pas les habitudes de nos hôtes, on va peut-être se lever, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que je ne me lèverais pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas réveillée comme il faut !

Il se pencha vers elle, lui donna un petit bisou sur le bout du nez et sortit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et dit.

-Il faut y aller !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un oreiller dans le dos ! Il se retourna, et vit Aeryn se cacher vite fait sous les couvertures.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie !

-Je sais, moi non plus, dit-il doucement en retournant vers elle, je préférerais rester avec toi, toute la journée... au lit...

-Alors reste !

-Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas possible, allez... debout...

Alors elle se leva, nue comme un ver, fila sous la douche et referma la porte de la cabine derrière elle.

-Moi d'abord !

John en resta bouche bée ! Elle avait traversé la pièce comme ça, sans se couvrir ! Elle n'avait jamais été ainsi auparavant. Et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire ! Il l'aimait aussi quand elle était délurée, surtout comme maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte et se plaça derrière elle... L'eau ruissela sur leurs corps...

Ils seraient peut-être un peu en retard...

**XXXX**

Chez Rigel et Stark, se fut vite fait, aussitôt que le soleil avait pointé dans la chambre, les trois estomacs de l'Inérien l'avaient rappelé à l'ordre ! Il grogna, car les coussins qu'avait mis Stark avaient bougé et maintenant, celui-ci prenait toute la place.

-Stark, espèce d'allumé, bouge-toi !

-Mmm, Zahan...

-Mais c'est pas vrai, voilà qu'il me prend pour une Delvienne, maintenant ! Il est vraiment pas net, allez, pousse-toi Stark, STARK !!

Le réveil fut brutal, il sursauta et tomba du lit sous le regard franchement rieur de Rigel.

-Bien fait ! La prochaine fois, tu ne prendras pas toute la place ! Maintenant que tu es levé, continua t-il, on va pouvoir aller prendre un petit déjeuner ?

**XXXX**

Chiana et d'Argo se réveillèrent en même temps. Le Luxan sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. C'était Chiana qui, dans son sommeil, s'était tellement collé à lui, qu'elle avait fini par dormir sur lui !

Le plus doucement possible, il se dégagea.

-D'Argo, il est tôt... reste au lit avec moi...

Elle avait la voix légèrement enrouée, la nuit avait été plutôt mouvementée dans cette partie de la cité. Chiana était insatiable, mais heureusement, d'Argo avait de la ressource... Quand il se remémora leurs ébats, il dit tout haut.

-J'espère qu'ils ont le sommeil lourd ici...

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très discrète...

-Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger cette nuit pourtant !! Dit-elle un peu vexée en reculant.

Il l'a reprit dans ses bras et lui dit à l'oreille.

-Rien de ce qui pourra venir de toi ne m'embêtera Chiana...

Elle se radoucit, son guerrier tenait à elle, et lui avait prouvé une bonne partie de la nuit.

Du coup, elle se leva et le regarda.

-Alors, tu viens ?

**XXXX**

Zahan avait passé une nuit de rêve ! Elle ne se rappelait pas quand elle avait dormi aussi bien. Depuis qu'ils étaient à bord de Moya, ils étaient tous constamment sur leur garde. Ça ne facilitait pas le repos.

Aussi, elle se leva de charmante humeur, et profita de ce qu'il était encore tôt pour pratiquer sa religion. Cela lui prit du temps. C'était tellement calme dans cet endroit, qu'elle ne vit pas l'heure passer. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle se releva, rangea ses affaires, et ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer.

Elle venait juste de finir, quand elle entendit un coup à la porte.

-J'arrive !!

La porte s'ouvrit quand elle se plaça devant. Un soldat était là. La veille, le Dr Weir lui avait donné pour mission de passer voir tous les visiteurs et de les accompagner à la salle de réunion.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il d'un regard appuyé.

Elle lui sourit gentiment en penchant la tête en signe de remerciement.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder...

Une femme bleue !

Ce n'était pas courant, en plus elle avait un beau visage, ce qui ne gâtait rien.

Les Wraith étaient verdâtre et ils étaient plutôt effrayants !

Quand elle releva la tête, son sourire s'accentua en voyant l'air gêné de l'homme. Il se détourna bien vite et lui montra le couloir d'un signe de la main.

Zahan sortit donc de ses quartiers et le suivit.

**XXXX**

Elisabeth comme à son habitude, était levée depuis longtemps et faisait un peu de rangement dans son bureau.

Enfin, si on peut dire... Elle était assise, à réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait se comporter devant le major, quand justement…

-Bonjour Elisabeth…

Elle leva la tête et le vit, les mains dans les poches, tout sourire, les cheveux en bataille, comme d'habitude quoi !

-Bonjour major...

-John ! Appelez-moi John...

-Ecoutez, ce qui s'est passé hier, était une erreur, ça ne devra jamais se reproduire !

-Elisabeth, soupira John, vous avez décidé que c'était comme ça, alors se sera comme ça !

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Le major John Sheppard qui obéissait sans rechigner ? Ça devait cacher quelque chose...

Elle le regarda s'approcher tandis qu'il prenait place au coin du bureau, là où il s'asseyait toujours d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? Bien dormi ?

Il avait remarqué les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux, et se demanda si ce n'était pas à cause de lui.

Et ça lui fit plaisir... Pas qu'elle ait des cernes bien sur, mais parce que c'était peut-être à cause de lui !

Il finirait bien par lui faire comprendre que son attitude n'avait rien de déplacé et que s'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, ça n'avait rien de répréhensible !

-Oui, comme un loir ! Et vous ?

-Oh, moi aussi ! Dit-il d'un air entendu.

Elle se leva et marcha en direction de la porte.

-Nous y allons ? Demanda Elisabeth.

La phrase à double sens. Encore une erreur dans le choix de ses mots.

-Où vous voudrez... Répondit John avec un sourire charmeur.

Il la tenait. Elle avait rougi légèrement. Il avait trouvé le moyen de la troubler, et en profitait.

-Je voulais dire... dans la salle de réunion, avec nos invités...

Elle essayait de se rattraper...

Il sourit encore plus, ça marchait, elle était perturbée.

-Mais je ne pensais pas à autre chose ! Dit-il alors.

_Et le 1__er__ prix du mensonge est attribué au major John Sheppard ! _Se dit-il sans aucun remords.

Il l'a suivit dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle où les attendaient, Ford, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et Rodney.

-Bonjour tout le monde, lança John à la cantonade.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, lui répondirent ses amis.

Elisabeth prit place, après que John, en parfait gentleman, lui ai tiré la chaise. Si les autres furent surpris, ça passa inaperçu, ils avaient l'habitude avec le major.

Il avait des gestes attentionnés envers toutes les femmes de la cité.

Et le fait que se soit elle, qui en profitait actuellement, ne les impressionnait même pas. Ils pensaient tous au contraire, que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils auraient dû arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris !

Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle discrètement et vit, soulagée, que personne n'y avait fait l'attention. Le soldat se présenta alors, accompagné de Zahan, John, Aeryn, Chiana, d'Argo, Stark et Rigel.

-Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne nuit ? Leur demanda t-elle en parfaite hôtesse.

Elle leur montra les sièges mis à leur disposition et les invita à s'asseoir.

-Oui, excellente, nous vous remercions pour votre hospitalité, répondit John Crichton.

Et il prit place, ainsi que ses amis.

-Ça aurait pu être mieux !

-Rigel !! Dirent ensemble Zahan et Chiana.

-Bah quoi, il n'a pas arrêté de gigoter, dit celui-ci en montrant Stark, à croire qu'il avait des puces...

-Rigel !!

-Bon d'accord, si on peut même pas discuter...

Cet échange avait fait sourire les Atlantes. Même Ronon esquissa un sourire.

_Ils me font penser à John et Rodney…_ Pensa Elisabeth.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée. Depuis ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle avait l'impression de se comporter comme une collégienne amoureuse ! Ne pas y penser...

Elle se tourna et évidemment, son regard se posa sur lui. Aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il se mit à sourire.

_Elle pense à ce qui s'est passé hier ?_Se demanda t-il. _Parfait ! Continu comme ça, John…_

Elisabeth se concentra, et réussit à se calmer. Il était vraiment insupportable ! Et pourtant, il n'y était pour rien, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle pensait !!

-Mes amis, dit-elle, je suppose que vous avez des questions, nous essaierons d'y répondre, dans la mesure du possible.

Aeryn et John se regardèrent, elle dit alors.

-Vas-y !

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, alors il se lança.

-Nous sommes bien sur Atlantis ?

-Oui.

-La cité perdue d'Atlantis ? Répéta t-il.

-Bon alors, tu vas la poser ta question ! S'énerva Rigel.

-Oui, en fait, quand nous sommes arrivés par la porte des étoiles... Commença Elisabeth.

-La quoi ? Demanda Chiana.

-Tais-toi, laisse parler le Dr Weir ! La réprimanda d'Argo.

-Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur d'Argo...

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi d'Argo, tout simplement.

-Alors appelez-moi Elisabeth, je disais donc, quand nous sommes arrivés sur Atlantis en passant par la porte des étoiles, la cité était sous l'eau. Pour résumer, ce n'est qu'après avoir subi quelques dommages, qu'elle s'est détachée du fond et a jailli de l'océan.

-Elle s'est détachée ? Toute seule ? Demanda Crichton.

-Oui, les anciens avaient prévu des systèmes de sécurité assez performants. Quand il y a un risque pour ses occupants, elle prend des... comment dire... initiatives ! Répondit le major Sheppard.

-Oui, comme quand elle a bloqué les accès quand il y a eu un risque de contamination par un virus mortel, dit Rodney.

-Virus mortel ? Y a t-il encore un risque ? Demanda Rigel, inquiet.

-Non, je vous rassure, il n'y a plus aucun danger. Nous avons trouvé un remède à temps ! Lui répondit Carson.

-Oui, et ça n'a pas été sans mal ! Répliqua Rodney.

-La porte des étoiles, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Crichton.

-Venez avec moi, dit Elisabeth en se levant, je vais vous faire voir…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le calme avant la tempête...

Alors ?

_Le copier-coller, c'est génial__ ! La phrase ci-dessous, je vais la garder comme favorite..._

Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...


	7. Questions, réponses suite

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu. Même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews (ce que je trouve dommage), c'est toujours agréable de savoir que l'histoire vous plait...

Bonne lecture, et rendez-vous en bas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

Suite

Ils étaient là, curieux de voir un grand cercle de métal, au fond de la salle d'embarquement.

-C'est ça ? Demanda Chiana, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel !

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec elle, est-ce que ça vaut quelque chose ?

Rigel, comme à son habitude avait regardé l'objet en se demandant quelle valeur ça pouvait bien avoir !

Elisabeth appuya sur son oreillette et dit.

-Chuck, vous pouvez entrer les coordonnées de P4X250, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, Dr Weir, tout de suite !

-Se sont les coordonnées d'une planète que nous avons déjà explorée. Nous n'avons rien à craindre, dit-elle en regardant Crichton, reculez-vous un peu, je vous prie.

L'alarme d'Atlantis retentit, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une ouverture de la porte.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent tous normalement, et au septième...

-Wouahh !! Dirent-ils.

Jaillissant de l'anneau de métal, la « flaque » bleutée apparue, se stabilisa et prit l'apparence de l'eau.

-C'est magnifique ! Dit Zahan.

-C'est génial S'exclama Chiana, et ça sert à quoi ?

-Superbe !

D'Argo avait l'art et la manière de dire des mots simples, mais qui voulaient dire beaucoup de chose, en l'occurrence, il était très, mais alors très intéressé par ce... truc.

-Mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu...

Ça, c'était Stark, qui comme d'habitude, était paniqué devant l'inhabituel !

-C'est une piscine verticale ? Pas très pratique !

Rigel était le seul à ne pas avoir été impressionné, de même qu'Aeryn qui était restée stoïque, même si elle était très intriguée.

John Crichton s'approcha, attiré par ce qui était sortit de l'anneau.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il en avançant la main près de la "flaque".

-Nous appelons ça '" l'horizon des évènements", en fait, c'est le passage qui nous a permis de venir sur Atlantis ! Expliqua le major.

A ces mots, Crichton se retourna brusquement.

-Le passage ?

Elisabeth reprit patiemment.

-C'est la porte des étoiles, sur la planète Terre, elle a été découverte par l'équi...

-La planète Terre ?

Il était abasourdit, le Dr Weir avait dit "la planète Terre" ? Pourquoi préciser "planète" ?

Il est vrai qu'il avait quitté la Terre depuis presque trois ans maintenant, mais il ne pensait pas que les choses avaient changé à ce point... Il décida d'attendre le reste des explications.

-Excusez-moi, dit Crichton, je vous en prie, continuez...

-Oui, bien sûr, mais je propose que l'on retourne s'asseoir, on sera mieux qu'ici.

Ils remontèrent donc s'installer autour de la table dans la salle de réunion. Aeryn avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de John, mais ne sachant pas de quoi il retournait, elle préféra ne rien dire, et se contenta de lui prendre la main.

Il était comme absent, et ne s'en rendit pas compte. Elle en fut un peu déçue.

-Oui, dans l'Antarctique, reprit McKay, par l'équipe du général O'Neill, et il y avait aussi Samantha Carter, la plus merveilleuse des scientifiques de la...

-Rodney !

Elisabeth l'interrompit. Quand il partait dans ses explications, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pouvait l'arrêter…

-Oui Elisabeth, excusez-moi, continuez...

-Le Dr Jackson, qui faisait partie de l'équipe du général, avait réussi à déchiffrer les écrits des anciens, dans la base sous la glace. Il y était écrit qu'ils avaient été presque tous tués à la suite d'une attaque, et que, au lieu de laisser la cité aux mains de leurs ennemis, les survivants décidèrent de "l'envoyer ailleurs". Le major Sheppard étant porteur du gène des anciens, ça a permis de faire fonctionner un appareil qui a donné les coordonnées de la cité, le mythe d'Atlantis n'en était plus un. Le gouvernement a décidé que nous devions savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé et nous avons préparé une expédition. Nous nous sommes tous portés volontaires, et voilà, nous sommes donc ici…

-Dans la galaxie de Pégase... Continua Rodney. Et sans espoir de retour malheureusement !

-La... galaxie... de... Pégase ?? Cria presque John Crichton.

Il bafouillait, ce n'était pas possible ! Pas ça !

-Mais c'est à des millions d'années lumière de la Terre ! S'exclama t-il en se levant brusquement.

-En effet, dit Rodney, ça à l'air de vous étonner, vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr, sur Terre, j'étais astronaute !!

-Vous êtes un Terrien ? S'exclamèrent ensemble John et Elisabeth.

Alors la, c'était à eux d'être étonnés ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un habitant de la Terre sur un vaisseau comme Moya !

-Mais comment... Commença Rodney.

-Il y a maintenant trois ans, je faisais des essais dans la stratosphère avec mon appareil, quand j'ai été aspiré par un vortex, et je suis tombé sur eux, dit Crichton en montrant ses amis. Depuis, nous voyageons dans l'espace pour échapper aux pacificateurs, finit-il en regardant Aeryn.

-Pacificateurs ? Vous n'êtes pas...

-Je suis Sébacéene, dit Aeryn.

-C'est étonnant... vous ressemblez tellement à un être humain, dit Carson, et vous, vous êtes aussi Sébacéen ? Demanda t-il à Stark.

-Non, moi je suis un Banak Larak.

-Je suis Luxan, dit d'Argo, Chiana c'est une Nébari.

-Je suis Delvienne, annonça Zahan.

-Elle devrait préciser qu'elle est une plante, dit Rigel, et moi je suis Inérien, le dominar de ma planète !

-Pardon, j'ai dû mal entendre, vous avez dit... une plante ? S'exclama le major.

-Ça alors, dit Carson, je n'aurais jamais imaginé…

-Je suis aussi une Pao, une prêtresse.

-Et du 9eme niveau ! Dit Stark fier d'elle.

-C'est vraiment bizarre, le scanner n'avait pourtant rien indiqué, dit Carson curieux.

-Les anciens n'avaient certainement pas prévu que dans leur futur, des extra terrestres autres que les Wraiths, pourraient venir sur Atlantis ! S'exclama Rodney.

-C'est qui ça, les Wraiths ? Demanda Chiana.

-C'est quelque chose que je préférerais oublier ! Marmonna John Sheppard.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Renchérit McKay, si vous ne les aviez pas réveillés…

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, Rodney, croyez-moi, si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais ! Dit Sheppard en colère.

McKay se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin, et s'excusa. A sa manière, c'est-à-dire qu'il se contenta de tourner la tête et de regarder ailleurs tout en bougonnant.

-Les Wraiths sont nos ennemis, expliqua Elisabeth, c'est une race de prédateurs qui se nourrit de l'énergie vitale de ses prisonniers.

-Des vampires, voilà ce qu'ils sont ! Dit Ford.

-Pour l'instant, en tout cas, ils nous laissent tranquille, c'est étonnant d'ailleurs, mais je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre ! Dit Rodney. Bon, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse, j'ai plein de trucs à faire...

-Oui Rodney, allez faire vos trucs ! Approuva le major.

-Le calcium !! S'écria tout à coup le Dr Beckett.

-Quoi le calcium ? Demanda Rodney, en se retournant.

-J'avais remarqué que c'était la seule à ne pas avoir de calcium, mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi, les plantes n'ont pas besoin de calcium !

-C'est vrai ça !

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, en discutant de ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir.

Pendant ce temps, John Crichton n'avait pas dit un mot. Il était atterré, il se croyait revenu sur Terre, et il venait d'apprendre, qu'en fait, il en était à des millions et des millions de kilomètres.

-Vous avez dit, tout à l'heure que c'était sans espoir de retour ? Pourquoi ? Attaqua de nouveau Crichton.

-Parce que l'énergie demandée par la porte pour maintenir l'ouverture en direction de la Terre est tellement importante, que nous ne pouvons pas lui fournir !

-Vous le saviez et vous êtes quand même venu jusqu'ici ?

-Nous sommes des explorateurs, c'est pourquoi nous avions tout prévu pour notre survie. Sur Atlantis, nous avons ce que nous appelons un E2PZ, un extracteur de potentiel de point zéro, mais qui n'est pas inépuisable, alors nous ne nous en servons que quand c'est indispensable.

-Tout à l'heure, votre démonstration...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'ouverture d'un vortex pour un voyage sur une planète de cette galaxie ne demanda pas trop de puissance. Les réserves sont suffisantes pour que l'on puisse vous emmener faire un tour, si vous le voulez, bien sûr ! Dit le major Sheppard.

-Je doute qu'ils aient envie de retourner dans l'espace, major ! Fit remarquer Elisabeth.

-Suis-je bête, non, bien sûr, par contre, nous pouvons vous emmener sur le continent !

-Ça me plairait assez, dit d'Argo.

-A moi aussi, dit Chiana enthousiaste.

-Bon, rendez-vous ici, dans trente minutes, ça vous ira ? Demanda John Sheppard.

-Nous serons là, assura John Crichton.

**XXXX**

Après être passé chacun dans ses quartiers pour se rafraîchir, le petit groupe se retrouva à l'endroit prévu.

Crichton était déçu, mais il avait fini par se faire une raison. En apparence seulement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il croyait être chez lui, alors il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive ! Aeryn était soulagé. Le voir reprendre confiance en lui, l'avait réconfortée. Les autres étaient déçus pour lui, et le soutenaient. Sauf Rigel, qui lui, s'en fichait éperdument !

-Alors ? Vous êtes prêt pour la visite guidée ? Demanda le major qui venait d'arriver.

Il était accompagné de Carson, qui voulait profiter de la balade pour étudier le comportement physiologique de ses nouveaux amis.

Il voulait absolument savoir comment ils résistaient au mal de l'espace et d'autres choses qu'il jugeait important pour ses recherches.

-Major !

Sheppard se retourna, et vit Elisabeth s'avancer. Elle s'était changée, et avait enfilé des vêtements plus confortables.

-Je viens aussi !

-Mais la cité...

-J'ai cédé le commandant provisoirement au lieutenant Ford. Il devrait s'en sortir très bien, et puis nous ne partons que pour quelques heures, n'est-ce pas ?

Il aurait sauté de joie, s'il avait été tout seul, là, il se contenta de dire.

-Vous êtes toujours la bienvenue dans mon jumper, Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, madame.

Et il lui tendit le bras. Elle posa la main dessus. Un frisson la parcourue…

Pour l'occasion, il avait remplacé son treillis militaire par une tenue plus décontracté. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir, et d'une chemisette blanche légèrement entrouverte, il était irrésistible !

_Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça, finalement, _se dit-elle_. Si ça commence comme ça…_

_Génial, positivement génial…_ Se dit le major.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hangar, prirent place à bord du jumper qui s'envola bientôt vers le continent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Le copier-coller, c'est génial__ ! La phrase ci-dessous, je vais la garder comme favorite..._

Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...

Sur le pitit bouton mauve à gauche...


	8. la journée était belle

Sara the best : Ouais, décidément, tu veux absolument m'arracher quelque chose, toi !

Avok : J'espère ne pas te décevoir...

Et merci aussi à ceux que je n'ai pas nommé, qui lisent et qui ne marquent rien ? Bouh, les méchants !!

J'ai plein de lecteurs, et ils n'osent pas écrire ? Bah alors !

J'peux rien vous faire de l'autre côté de l'ordi ! Alors n'hésitez-pas !!

D'ailleurs, vous voyez, Sara the best continue à vouloir me torturer, mais je me porte comme un charme !!

Bon, bah comme d'hab, RdV en bas...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre 7**

**LA JOURNEE ETAIT BELLE…**

Ils atterrirent sur le continent, non loin du village de Teyla, qui, pour l'occasion, était partit plus tôt avec Ronon dans un autre jumper, pour préparer son peuple à la venue des étrangers.

En effet, elle et John Sheppard, avec l'accord d'Elisabeth, avaient décidé qu'une visite chez les Athosiens ne pouvait certainement pas leur déplaire.

Le peuple de Teyla était accueillant, et, John le savait, ils ne feraient jamais aucune différence d'attention entre leurs invités. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient préparé une fête, et le village était entièrement décoré avec des fleurs. Ça plaisait beaucoup à Elisabeth qui se disait que justement, c'était ça qui manquait sur Atlantis. Des fleurs. Les plantes et arbustes que les anciens avaient laissés sur place, étaient morts depuis au moins dix mille ans ! Elle se promit d'y remédier dès qu'elle aurait un instant de libre...

-Ça vous plait ? Demanda Teyla qui approchait du groupe.

-Oui, beaucoup. J'étais justement en train de me dire que j'aurais aimé avoir des plantes en vie sur Atlantis ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Je vous comprends parfaitement. La vie est plus belle quand elle est fleurie... Répondit Teyla en souriant aussi.

John regarda Elisabeth. Il se dit qu'en cet instant, elle était magnifique. Il la trouvait resplendissante. Le soleil jouait dans ses cheveux et leur donnait des reflets dorés. Son cœur s'accéléra. C'était presque douloureux.

Le major John Sheppard était irrémédiablement amoureux...

Zahan se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose dans la tête du major, son regard fixait la responsable de la cité, et il était comme hypnotisé.

-Vous êtes d'accord, John ?

-...

-Major Sheppard, eh oh !! Vous êtes avec nous ? Répéta Carson.

-Hein ? Euhhh... Oui ! Répondit celui-ci.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-On y va ?

-Où ça ?

-Teyla vient de nous inviter à leur petite fête !

-Oui, bien sûr, on est là pour ça, non ?

Elisabeth était devant avec Teyla, et ne s'était pas rendu compte de "l'absence" momentanée du major. Par contre, John Crichton, oui. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda.

-Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais vous êtes ensemble, vous et le Dr Weir ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Sheppard, les sourcils froncés.

-Pour rien ! Répondit Crichton avec un sourire.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que ces deux là s'aimaient ! Mais la vie privée de ses hôtes ne le regardait pas... Ça l'intriguait quand même un peu, cette histoire…

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le centre du village, où tout le monde les attendait. Le major repensait à la question que lui avait posé Crichton. Est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose ? Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à l'avenir. Mais franchement ça ne s'annonçait pas si simple ! Le simple fait de la regarder le mettait dans tous ces états !

_Bravo pour la maîtrise de soi ! S_e dit-il_, tu ferais mieux de te reprendre…_

**XXXX**

Arrivés près de la place, le chef du village, leur souhaita la bienvenue.

-Mes amis, nous sommes contents de vous accueillir, prenez place, je vous prie, dit-il en leur montrant des bancs où se trouvaient des coussins.

Ils s'assirent et attendirent.

-Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Rigel, impatient.

-Rigel, ça suffit maintenant, tu ne peux pas te tenir correctement cinq minutes ? S'exclama Aeryn.

Le chef du village se tourna vers Teyla.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Euh...

Elisabeth était plutôt embarrassée, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. En peu de temps, elle avait compris que l'Inérien avait un caractère "légèrement" irascible, mais elle ne voulait pas choquer le peuple de Teyla en lui répétant ses paroles. Alors, elle trouva un moyen sur de détourner la question.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez leur donner le même traitement que pour nous ? Ça sera plus facile pour se comprendre, demanda t-elle à Crichton.

-D'Argo...

-Je sais... mais le DRD est vidé...

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-C'est que le DRD n'a plus de germes, dit Crichton, il va en falloir un autre !

Et il souleva légèrement sa veste.

**XXXX**

La haut, en orbite, Pilot attendait patiemment. Le fait d'être seul à bord était plutôt reposant. Il appréciait beaucoup ces moments de tranquillité. Plus de Scorpius, plus de disputes incessantes, plus de décision à prendre pour savoir qui de l'un ou de l'autre avait raison sur tel ou tel sujet. Jusqu'à ce que...

**XXXX**

-Pilot, tu m'entends ?

**/** **Parfaitement, commandant Crichton.** **/**

-Est-ce que tu pourrais préparer un autre transporteur et nous l'envoyer avec un DRD ?

**/ ****Bien sûr, mais puis-je te demander pourquoi tu as besoin d'un autre DRD ?** **/**

-Le nôtre est vide !

**/ ****Vide ? Vide de quoi** ? **/**

-Il n'a plus de germes traducteurs ! Et là, on en a besoin !

**/** **Bien sur, ça ne posera pas de problème, je vous en envoi un tout de suite !** **/**

-Merci Pilot !

-Je vais les attendre, annonça tranquillement d'Argo.

-Je vous accompagne au jumper ! S'exclama Carson.

Pendant ce temps, Elisabeth expliqua au chef, que ce qu'ils allaient chercher dans l'appareil, était une sorte de petit robot qui allait leur injecter un produit qui leur permettrait de communiquer avec les étrangers.

-Bien sûr, avec votre accord ! Finit-elle.

-Est-ce que se sera sans danger pour mon peuple ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le garantir, mais pour nous, il n'y a eu aucun problème. Ça fait maintenant 24h que nous les avons en nous, ainsi que Teyla, et tout se passe bien !

-Très bien, alors en attendant, je vous propose une petite collation...

-A ça, ça me plait ! Dit Rigel.

-Ça m'aurait étonné ! Rétorqua Chiana.

Le chef n'avait pas compris leurs paroles et ajouta.

-Suivez-moi, allons nous asseoir.

En attendant l'arrivée de d'Argo, John traduisait, avec l'aide d'Aeryn, ce que ses amis disaient. Elle faisait quelques erreurs, reprisent aussitôt par John, et les Athosiens, compréhensifs, ne firent pas de remarques.

-Alors, comme ça, vous êtes venus ici parce que les restes vous ont attaqués ? Dit-elle.

-Non, les Wraiths ! Corrigea Crichton.

-Oui, bon, les Wraiths, alors ? Ça s'est passé comment ?

-Aeryn, je ne crois pas qu'il ait envie de parler de quelque chose qui a été désagréable !

-Oui, pardon, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

-Vous êtes pardonnée. Et je trouve que vous vous débrouillez très bien, vous parlez parfaitement notre langue, dit Teyla.

-Si vous l'aviez entendue au début ! Se moqua Crichton gentiment.

Aeryn fit comme si elle était blessée dans son amour propre, et il l'a pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Viens là, ma chérie. Tu sais que c'était pour rire, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le major les regarda, il les enviait... Ils n'avaient pas peur de se montrer ensemble en public, eux !

Il tourna la tête vers Elisabeth le plus naturellement possible, et vit qu'elle était aussi pensive que lui.

Elle était chamboulée et avait des pensées plutôt contradictoires.

_Si seulement il ne m'avait pas embrassé… si seulement il pouvait recommencer… STOP ! Pense à autre chose… Teyla, la fête, le village, les fleurs, c'est ça ! Les fleurs ! Parler des fleurs !_

Mais avant même qu'elle puisse en parler, elle entendit.

-Nous voilà ! Nous avons ce qu'il faut ! S'exclama Carson.

Il était suivit de d'Argo, qui tenait dans ses bras un autre DRD, en état de marche, celui là.

-Parfait, dit Crichton, on va pouvoir commencer.

Le chef du village appela ses compatriotes, et ceux qui le désirèrent se firent inoculer les fameux germes.

Ensuite, ce fut plus facile pour tout le monde de se comprendre, et les discussions allèrent bon train. Ils parlèrent des aventures qui leurs étaient arrivés, à l'un comme à l'autre. Puis Carson annonça.

-Je vais retourner sur Atlantis, si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez !

-Je vous ramène, dit Sheppard.

-Non, ne vous dérangez pas, j'ai déjà demandé à ce qu'on vienne me chercher. Un jumper va bientôt arriver.

-Elisabeth est au courant ?

-Oui, major, vous pouvez être tranquille, elle le sait !

Et il se dirigea d'un pas alerte en direction de l'endroit où allait atterrir son moyen de transport.

**XXXX**

D'Argo était entouré de petits Athosiens qui étaient très impressionnés par lui. Au début, ils eurent un peu peur, mais d'Argo aimait les enfants, et il les amadoua en leur racontant toutes sortes de péripéties drôles. Il ne voulait surtout pas les effrayer avec ce qu'il avait subit, du temps où il était prisonnier des Pacificateurs !

Debout, appuyé contre un arbre, Ronon, l'écoutait raconter ses histoires. A la fin de l'une d'elles, il attendit que les enfants s'éloignent et s'approcha de lui.

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait une rencontre amicale, juste nous deux ?

D'Argo le regarda de plus près, dubitatif. Une rencontre avec cet homme ? Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant !

-Je suis d'accord, où allons-nous ?

-Il y a une clairière de ce côté là, dit Ronon, en indiquant un chemin un peu plus loin.

-Je vais prévenir mes amis, et j'arrive !

-Je vous attends ici !

Une fois les autres prévenus, ils partirent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors ?

Ce morceau de chapitre est peut-être moins intéressant, mais le problème, c'est qu'il faut qu'il existe pour la suite...

_Le copier-coller, c'est génial__ ! La phrase ci-dessous, je vais la garder comme favorite..._

Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...


	9. la journée était belle suite

Haaaa ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai complètement oublié de poster ! Honte à moi...

**Sara the best** : Euh... Non, je ne suis pas perverse, enfin je crois pas... Mais j'ai vraiment écrit EXISTE, et pas EXCITE !! C'est qui la perverse ? Hein ?

**Rafikis **: Si tu trouve ça toujours aussi sympa, je suis trouve aussi sympa d'avoir des lecteurs assidu ! Continu, j'adore les reviews...

Et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et qui ne marquent rien, je ne vous en veux pas, rassurez-vous !

De toute façon, je ne peux toujours rien vous faire, je ne suis pas copine avec madame soleil, je ne connaitrais donc jamais vos adresses pour aller vous tirez les orteils en pleine nuit...

Bon, bah comme d'hab, RdV en bas...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 7

Suite

-Dites-moi, d'Argo ne craint rien avec lui ? S'inquiéta Chiana.

-Ne vous en faites pas, il a l'air dur, mais en fait, il est très gentil, répondit Teyla.

-De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'ils iront jusqu'à s'entre-tuer, non ? Demanda Stark, soudain inquiet pour son ami.

-N'ayez aucune inquiétude pour votre ami, dit Elisabeth, Teyla à raison, Ronon est peut-être impressionnant, mais pas méchant.

L'esprit apaisé, Chiana, accompagnée de Zahan et Stark, partit visiter les lieux avec un Athosien chargé de leur présenter son peuple, et les différentes choses de fabrication artisanale. Cela plut beaucoup à Zahan, qui en profita pour faire des emplettes. Elle trouva des plantes et des aromates diverses, et se mit à discuter avec l'herboriste.

-Et vous pensez que cette plante peut être utilisée comme remède aux maux de tête ?

-Oui, je vous assure que c'est efficace. Le Dr Carson n'est pas toujours disponible, et nous préférons avoir de quoi nous soigner nous même.

-Comme je vous comprends, moi aussi je trouve que la nature peut nous fournir tout ce que nous avons besoin. Faisant partie de cet environnement, je me sens bien sur votre planète et...

-Excusez-moi, vous avez dit... que vous faites partie de l'environnement ?

-Oui !

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

-C'est une plante ! Coupa Chiana, ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

-Chiana ! Dit Zahan.

Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'approfondir le sujet.

-Une... une plante... mais... Bafouilla l'homme.

-Oui, tout le monde sait que les Delviennes sont des plantes évoluées. Elle est belle... vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Stark ! S'exclama t-elle en le regardant de travers.

Elle se tourna un peu, gêné par la phrase qu'il avait prononcée. Il avait de plus en plus souvent ce genre de comportement à son égard. Elle aimait ça, mais devant des étrangers et surtout, devant Chiana, ça la troubla.

Depuis qu'elle était à bord de Moya, elle avait l'habitude du genre de réflexion qu'avait eu l'herboriste. Ça avait commencé avec Crichton, qui avait été très surpris quand il l'avait appris. Et c'était ainsi sur presque toutes les planètes qu'ils avaient visitées.

Ayant trouvé une personne qui parlait le même langage que lui en ce qui concernait la nature, l'homme en profita pour lui dire.

-Est-ce que cela vous ferait plaisir, de voir comment nous faisons pour transformer certaines de nos plantes, en remèdes de toutes sortes ?

-Avec grand plaisir, si toutefois ça n'embête pas mes amis de rester ici pendant ce temps...

Elle se tourna vers Stark et Chiana et attendit leur réponse.

-Non Zahan, ça ne m'ennuie pas le moins du monde, dit Stark.

-Moi, je vais un peu plus loin, j'ai aperçu des femmes qui tenaient dans leurs mains des bouts de tissus de couleur et je trouve que ça ferait de jolis vêtements, annonça Chiana.

Zahan commença donc à échanger son savoir avec l'homme, Stark resta à ses côtés.

Il avait l'air passionné par ce qu'ils se disaient, mais en fait, il n'écoutait pas.

En ayant l'air de rien, il se contentait de regarder Zahan, en penchant la tête de temps en temps pour faire croire que lui aussi, il était intéressé par ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il aimait être avec elle, en toute simplicité.

**XXXX**

Chiana, s'éloigna en direction des Athosiennes, qui effectivement étaient en train de tisser.

Quand elles l'avaient vu arriver avec ses amis, elles s'étaient concertées et avaient voté. Il fallait des couleurs chatoyantes à cette jeune fille ! Ses vêtements gris étaient jolis mais ne faisaient pas ressortir ses grands yeux noirs. Elles avaient décidé qu'une fois fini, elles lui en feraient cadeau, au moins elle aurait un souvenir de son passage sur le continent. Les Atlantes les avaient accueilli, et elles trouvaient normal de rendre la pareille, même si les étrangers étaient arrivés par hasard dans ce coin de l'univers.

Chiana, s'approcha doucement du groupe de femmes et les regarda.

-Pardon, mais est-ce que je peux m'asseoir, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit l'une d'elle.

Elle resta un moment à les regarder faire, impressionnée par le mouvement rapide de leurs mains. Puis, sa nature reprit le dessus, et elle leur posa des tas de questions sur la façon dont elles fabriquaient les étoffes. Elle trouvait fantastique qu'avec le peu de moyens dont elles disposaient, elles arrivaient à faire d'aussi jolies choses ! Au bout d'un moment, elle leur demanda.

-Je ne vous dérange pas au moins !

Chiana était frivole mais pas méchante, et elle s'inquiétait vraiment de savoir si son bavardage les empêchait de finir ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

-Non pas du tout, rassurez-vous ! Dirent-elle en riant.

Une des femmes se leva, et tendit la main à Chiana. Comme celle-ci ne bougeait pas, la femme se pencha, lui prit la main et l'invita à se lever.

-Mais que... voulez-vous ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux pas de mal, bien au contraire !

Et elle se saisit d'un ruban qu'elle tendit devant Chiana, et prit toutes sortes de mesures, qu'une autre notait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Vous allez bientôt le savoir ! Répondit la femme avec un clin d'œil complice à ses amies.

Et elles se mirent à rire. Chiana était vexé. Elle croyait qu'elles se moquaient d'elle.

-Non, je vous en prie, pardonnez-nous, nous ne nous moquons pas, mais votre visage est si expressif, que nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de rire, dit l'une d'elle.

-Pour nous faire pardonner notre maladresse, nous allons vous dire... Dit une femme aux longs cheveux.

-Ce que nous faisons... Continua une autre.

Et elle sortit d'un coffre, une pièce de tissu qu'elle posa dans les mains de Chiana.

L'étoffe était magnifique, elle était rouge foncé et brillait comme si elle avait été cousue de fils d'or. On aurait dit qu'elle flamboyait.

-Mais, que... qu'est ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

-Vous rien, nous beaucoup !

Chiana la regarda comme si elle avait dit une monstruosité. Décidément, il y avait des mondes qu'il n'était pas facile comprendre.

-Nous avons décidé, mes amies et moi, de faire un vêtement avec ce tissu. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-J'en pense que se serait magnifique... c'est absolument magnifique, j'adore !!

-Alors c'est d'accord !

-D'accord quoi ?

-Revenez nous voir demain, vous comprendrez…

Chiana s'éloigna du groupe, et se dit que les gens de ce monde devaient avoir de gros problèmes de santé mentale !! Perdue dans ces réflexions, elle faillit rentrer dans Rigel.

-Hey, tu peux pas faire un peu attention !

-C'est à toi de faire attention, crapaud ! Dit-elle agressive.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça ne va pas de me parler sur ce ton !

-Je te parlerais sur le ton que je veux !

-Comme tu voudras...

Et il avança doucement à bord de son fauteuil volant.

-Rigel !

Il s'arrêta.

-Quoi !

-Excuse-moi, dit Chiana, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as passé une mauvaise journée ? C'est d'Argo ?

-Non, non pas du tout... au fait, tu ne l'aurais pas vu, par hasard ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que depuis qu'il est partit avec l'autre homme, on ne l'a pas revu. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi… Dit Rigel.

Malgré tout, Rigel avait réussi. Il avait fait exprès de lui parler de ça. Embêter Chiana l'amusait follement.

Celle-ci changea de sujet.

-Dis-moi Rigel, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, toi, dans la vie ?

L'Inérien lui répondit.

-Moi ? Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la bouffe ! Et ici, je suis gâté. Il y a des aliments dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence, et ça, ça oui alors, ça m'intéresse !! D'ailleurs, il faut que je trouve la jeune femme qui nous a accueillis...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! Lui répondit-il.

Et il partit, la laissant sur place.

**XXXX**

John et Aeryn avaient profité du fait que leurs amis s'étaient éloignés pour demander à Teyla s'ils pouvaient se reposer un peu de toute cette agitation. La journée avait été éprouvante pour les nerfs de John qui, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, avait eu du mal à se remettre du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la Terre. De plus, ils avaient été très demandés, et avaient dû répondre à beaucoup de questions sur les différents mondes qu'ils avaient visités. Le chef du village leur proposa d'aller dans sa tente.

-Vous pourrez y rester le temps qu'il vous plaira. Je suis invité chez mes voisins ce soir, mon humble demeure vous appartient jusqu'à demain.

Ils le remercièrent pour son invitation. John prit Aeryn par la main et ensemble, ils prirent la direction qu'il leur indiqua. En chemin, ils croisèrent Rigel, qui leur demanda où était Teyla.

Crichton lui indiqua la direction, et lui et Aeryn se dépêchèrent de rentrer sous la tente. Ce soir, ils voulaient être seuls... La nuit passée sur Atlantis avait été délicieuse, et ils avaient envie de renouveler l'expérience...

**XXXX**

Rigel arriva sur la place où ne se tenaient plus que Teyla, Elisabeth et le major Sheppard.

-Ma question vous paraîtra peut-être étrange, mais vous avez un cuisinier ici ? Leur demanda t-il en arrivant.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Teyla...

Elle se tourna vers Elisabeth et fit une drôle de tête. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Elisabeth haussa les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle non plus ne comprenait pas sa demande. Rigel continua.

-Est-il possible que je puisse lui parler ? J'aimerais beaucoup échanger quelques recettes. Je suis persuadé que les bons petits plats Inériens pourraient s'accommoder des ingrédients de votre planète.

Teyla se leva.

-Elisabeth, est-ce que ça vous ennuie si j'emmène votre ami ? Vous pouvez rester avec le major, vous, vous connaissez déjà le village... Dit-elle en souriant.

Elisabeth fut surprise de l'attitude son amie, pourquoi se comportait-elle comme ça ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille... Elle ne devait pas la laisser toute seule avec John !

_Pitié… Au secours… Mon dieu, aidez-moi…_ Se dit-elle désespérée.

-Elisabeth, vous venez ?

John Sheppard était debout devant-elle, et lui tendait la main. Elle le regardait en penchant la tête de côté, l'air surpris, qu'avait-il dit ?

-Elisabeth, ça va ? Demanda John, inquiet de son mutisme.

_Lui répondre, il faut lui répondre, Elisabeth !!_

-Oui, ça va...

-On ne dirait pas pourtant !

-Si si, ça va, je vous assure, la journée a été plutôt... surprenante ! Vous voulez aller où ?

_Aïe, ça recommence… réfléchit avant de parler…_

Sourire de Sheppard.

_Elisabeth, je pourrais aller au bout du monde avec vous…_

-Si on allait se promener du côté du lac ? Se contenta t-il de dire.

Elle saisit la main tendue et se leva.

-Avec plaisir, je n'aurais jamais crû que cela puisse être aussi fatigant...

-Quoi donc ?

-Avoir des visiteurs pareils demande beaucoup d'énergie ! Je suis mentalement épuisée !

-Il est vrai qu'ils sont assez... spéciaux !

-A qui le dites-vous ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de les avoir accueillit sur Atlantis, ça a mis un peu d'animation !

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, et croisèrent Chiana. Elle s'était arrêtée devant une grande tente qui abritait une sorte de magasin-entrepôt, et regardait de près, une écharpe de couleur bleu-foncé et du même tissu que celui que les Athosiennes lui avaient mis dans les mains.

Elle voulut se l'acheter, mais l'homme lui en fit cadeau, et lui dit.

-Sa couleur s'accorde parfaitement avec votre teint clair.

-Merci beaucoup, mais je ne peux accepter un tel cadeau, c'est beaucoup trop !

-Votre modestie vous honore, mais je vous en prie, vous n'allez pas me vexer en refusant ce présent !

-Alors, d'accord, j'accepte volontiers, merci !

Elisabeth s'était approchée d'elle, et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Vous avez bien fait d'accepter ! Il aurait mal pris votre refus !

Chiana regarda l'Athosien, lui sourit gentiment et le remercia encore.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit et continuèrent tranquillement. Au bout d'un moment, Chiana demanda.

-Ecoutez, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me déplaise, mais j'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée, vous pouvez me dire où je dois aller pour retrouver d'Argo ?

Sheppard interpella alors un petit Athosien et lui dit.

-Peut-tu emmener cette dame voir Ronon et son ami ? Ils s'entraînent à la clairière...

-Oui, bien sûr ! Assura celui-ci, fier de sa nouvelle responsabilité.

Il allait conduire la jolie dame grise à la clairière ! Il allait être obligé de passer devant beaucoup de monde ! Il bomba le torse, et du haut de ses huit ans, conduisit Chiana là bas...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors ?

Ça va devenir intéressant pour nos deux protagonistes...

Un indice ?

Attendez le prochain chapitre, mais je vous préviens, il sera plutôt chôôôô...

_Le copier-coller, c'est génial__ ! La phrase ci-dessous, je vais la garder comme favorite..._

Au boulot ! Faites marcher vos petits doigts...


	10. Et la nuit aussi

Aucune reviews mais tant pis, je continu...

Bon, bah comme d'hab, RdV en bas...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 8 ...

…ET LA NUIT AUSSI

John et Elisabeth se retrouvèrent seuls.

_Mon dieu, _se dit-elle_, de quoi allons-nous bien pouvoir parler…_

Ils continuèrent en direction du lac, silencieux. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, elle s'écria.

-C'est magnifique !

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et rendait la surface de l'eau brillante, comme s'il le lac prenait feu.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion de venir sur le continent, ses responsabilités ne lui laissant pas beaucoup de temps pour les balades.

-Je trouve aussi.

Mais lui, il la regardait. Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque, et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Major, vous allez bien ?

-Non…

-Qu'avez-vous ? Vous voulez que j'appelle Carson ?

Elle était inquiète, John sourit.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour moi ! Dit-il doucement.

-Pourquoi ? Vous m'inquiétez Sheppard, mais qu'avez-vous bon sang !

-Ce n'est rien, ça finira par passer.

Sa voix était redevenue normale, et elle en fut soulagée.

En fait, John avait fait un effort surhumain pour se reprendre. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait s'y prendre avec douceur, qu'il ne devait surtout pas la brusquer, s'il voulait la conquérir.

Elle regarda de nouveau devant elle, admirant le paysage.

-C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique, merci…

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ?

-De m'avoir emmené avec vous ! Je n'aurais jamais découvert cet endroit, sans vous !

-Elisabeth…

-Oui ?

-Ça vous dirait un bain ?

-Quoi ? Un bain ? A cette heure ci ?

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? Il y a une heure spéciale pour se baigner ?

-Non, non, c'est que… je n'ai pas de maillot…

-Moi non plus !

-Alors, comment…

-Elisabeth, il fait presque nuit, personne ne nous verra… je vais aller attendre là bas, que vous soyez dans l'eau.

Et il partit en direction des buissons, lui laissant le temps de se préparer. Elisabeth hésita, l'eau du lac la tentait beaucoup, mais le fait de devoir se baigner avec le major, avait quelque chose de… était… en fait, elle ne savait pas ! Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que c'était très tentant. Alors elle n'hésita plus et se débarrassa de son pantalon, de son débardeur et resta en sous-vêtements. Puis, elle se glissa dans l'eau avec délice, elle était merveilleusement bonne !

-Vous pouvez venir !

Sheppard sortit alors, s'approcha du rivage et lui aussi se déshabilla, sans pudeur. Elisabeth, par contre, se détourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende s'ébrouer dans l'eau.

-Waouh ! C'est génial, elle est vraiment bonne !

-Oui, vous aviez raison, ça aurait été vraiment dommage de louper ça !

-J'ai toujours raison…

Ils nagèrent un peu, et jouèrent dans l'eau comme deux gamins. Elisabeth avait oublié qu'elle avait la responsabilité de plusieurs personnes, et ça lui faisait du bien. Après toutes ces tensions, surtout depuis l'histoire du bureau avec le major, elle était enfin détendue.

-Mummm, qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

Elle était sur le dos et faisait la planche. Au bout d'un moment, n'entendant plus rien, elle se remit debout dans l'eau et regarda autour d'elle en s'éloignant du bord.

-Major, où êtes-vous ?

Pas de réponse, elle avait beau scruter la surface, elle ne voyait rien.

-Major ! John !

Là, ça y était, elle commençait à paniquer, quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses chevilles.

-Maj…

John l'avait déstabilisé, et elle tomba à la renverse en buvant la tasse. Il l'aida à se relever, elle crachait, toussait, à moitié étranglée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vouliez me noyer ou quoi ?

-Non, je pensais que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de ce genre avec moi ! Ça va ?

Maintenant, c'était à lui de s'inquiéter, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Au bout d'un moment, elle réussit à respirer normalement et dit.

-Vous allez me le payer cher…

Sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui, et lui maintint la tête sous l'eau !

John, malgré la surprise, était plus fort qu'elle et se redressa vite. Il s'ensuivit une course poursuite dans l'eau, qui se termina par l'abandon d'Elisabeth.

-Arrêtez, John, je n'en peux plus ! Je sors !

Et elle se rapprocha du bord.

-Tournez-vous, s'il vous plait !

-Elisabeth, il fait presque noir !

-Tournez-vous quand même !

Il se tourna, il ne voulait pas la gêner, il avait déjà réussi à la faire aller dans l'eau !

-Ça y est, vous pouvez sortir vous aussi.

Lui, par contre ne dit rien et sortit sans aucune hésitation. C'est Elisabeth qui se détourna d'elle-même. Il s'approcha de ses vêtements et les enfila, ce qui n'était pas très pratique car il était mouillé...

-C'est bon, vous pouvez vous retourner, je suis de nouveau présentable ! Dit-il amusé.

-Merci, John. Cette baignade m'a fait du bien. Heureusement qu'il fait encore chaud, nos vêtements seront secs très vite…

-Mais de rien, ça m'a fait du bien, à moi aussi… on se promène ?

-Où ?

-On peut longer le lac… si ça ne vous dérange pas de marcher…

-Et pourquoi, ça me dérangerais ?

_Parce que moi, je vous aurais bien prit dans mes bras..._ Se dit-il.

-Pour rien…

-On y va ? Demanda Elisabeth.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. Ils étaient un peu nerveux tous les deux. Au bout d'un moment, Elisabeth dit.

-Mes vêtements sont secs, et il doit être très tard, on devrait peut-être retourner au village…

-Comme vous voulez !

Ils firent demi-tour, et s'approchèrent de l'allée.

-Elisabeth…

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle tout en continuant son chemin.

Il ne répondit pas, il s'était arrêté, et la regardait.

Elle se tourna vers lui, intrigué, qu'avait-il aujourd'hui ? Avait-il attrapé froid dans l'eau ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal !

Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, elle non plus ! Elle chercha à distinguer ses traits, le soleil continuait sa plongée dans les eaux du lac et elle ne voyait plus grand chose…

-Elisabeth… Murmura t-il encore.

Alors, il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il en rêvait.

Surprise, elle essaya de reculer, mais John avait glissé ses mains dans son dos, et la serrait contre lui. Son baiser fut sauvage, il aurait voulu aller doucement, prendre son temps, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Il l'embrassait furieusement.

Et elle répondit à son étreinte. Il gémit de plaisir quand il la sentit se rapprocher de lui et se coller à lui. Ses mains couraient dans son dos, la caressaient. Il voulait la toucher, il en avait besoin. John entrouvrit les lèvres, la caressa de la langue, joua avec la sienne, avant de plonger avec délices dans la douce moiteur de sa bouche. Le gémissement de plaisir qui jaillit à ce moment là d'Elisabeth, excita John encore plus. Toujours soudés l'un à l'autre, ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un tronc d'arbre les arrêtent. Elisabeth laissait ses mains courir dans le dos de John et soudain, elle lâcha sa bouche, essoufflée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… Murmura John, la voix rauque de désir, tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

A ses gémissements, il comprit qu'elle aimait ça. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi…

-Rien, seulement…

-Seulement quoi... Dit-il en se penchant encore.

-Si quelqu'un arrive et nous voit…

-Mais il fait presque nuit, et personne ne viendra.

Il était presque arrivé là où il voulait.

-Vous avez l'air sûr de vous… oooohhhh !! John…

Il était arrivé. Il avait soulevé son maillot, et posé sa bouche sur son sein droit, tandis qu'il caressait l'autre de la main, avec lenteur.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin mais en même temps elle avait peur. Peur de le décevoir, peur d'être déçue. John du le ressentir car il leva la tête et la regarda.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Il l'avait tutoyé sans s'en rendre compte.

-Si !

La réponse franche d'Elisabeth le fit sourire.

Alors tout en la regardant, il lui prit les bras et les leva pour lui enlever son débardeur, qui atterrit par terre. Elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui. Ils étaient un peu humides. Il sourit en pensant que même s'il faisait presque noir, elle les avait gardés pour se baigner. Elle était décidément pudique. Il la regardait amoureusement, elle était magnifique…

Il se pencha de nouveau et reprit sa bouche, mais cette fois ci, avec douceur. L'écorce de l'arbre rentrait dans la chair délicate du dos d'Elisabeth et elle le repoussa un peu. Il fut surpris.

-L'arbre… ça me fait mal, expliqua t-elle.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement un peu plus loin, sur l'herbe. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et s'appuya sur son avant bras.

-Elisabeth, si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, dit-le moi maintenant, s'il te plait… Murmura t-il.

Il lui demandait la permission ? Elle, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle avait abdiqué !

-Je crois que c'est trop tard… John, nous sommes allés trop loin pour reculer, maintenant.

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et John, hypnotisé, regarda le petit bout de langue rose.

S'en était trop pour lui, cette femme le rendait fou !

Il pencha la tête et refit le chemin de sa langue avec la sienne, faisant tressaillir Elisabeth.

Alors, il ne résista plus. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'une de ses mains glissa sous elle et dégrafa son soutien gorge qu'il enleva, et posa à côté d'elle. Elle gémit tandis qu'il se penchait pour prendre le bout de son sein dans la bouche, qui se durcit aussitôt. Une vague de chaleur se répandit dans ses reins. C'était trop bon ! John continuait sa douce torture. Elle tremblait, gémissait, se cambrait sous ses caresses...

Mais elle ne voulait pas être en reste, alors, elle détacha doucement les boutons de sa chemise, et le caressa du bout des doigts. Il avait un corps ferme et musclé. Etre militaire était très physique et le major s'entretenait.

Il se laissa faire, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer en allant trop vite. Mais il y avait urgence, il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il descendit sa main doucement vers la ceinture de son pantalon et détacha le bouton avant de descendre la fermeture éclair. Il prenait son temps, si elle avait une quelconque hésitation, elle pourrait encore l'arrêter. Enfin, il le pensait…

Elisabeth se raidit, aussitôt la main de John stoppa.

-Continu, murmura t-elle, je t'en prie continu…

C'était juste un réflexe, un dernier réflexe de pudeur, vite abandonné...

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il descendit encore… et s'arrêta près de son intimité. Comme elle ne disait rien, il continua. Il glissa la main sous le bout de tissu et ses doigts se nichèrent à l'endroit tant recherché.

-Oh mon dieu, John…

-Liz, murmura t-il contre sa bouche, je t'aime…

Et il l'embrassa, tandis que ses doigts caressaient le petit bouton de chair si sensible. Elle cria sous sa bouche, tant le plaisir était violent. Elle avait la main droite crispée sur son torse, et la gauche se tordait, elle ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il la mena au bord du plaisir, et cessa sa caresse. Elle se sentit frustrée… Mais pas pour longtemps. Ce n'était pas fini. Il détacha sa bouche de la sienne, se redressa et, accroupi à ses côtés, tira son pantalon vers le bas, tout en embrassant les parties qu'il découvrait. Elle frissonna.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu… non… je ne sais pas…

John sourit, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire, allait les réchauffer tous les deux…

Il continua donc, et lui retira le vêtement, tout en déposant des baisers légers sur sa peau.

Elle gémissait doucement, et sa respiration se fit haletante quand John atteignit le nombril et descendit, plus bas, encore plus bas…

Il caressa doucement de sa bouche son intimité, par-dessus le petit slip de dentelle noire, avant de glisser un doigt coquin sous le bord, et lui enleva...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alors ?

Voila la suite. Mais ce n'est que le début...

J'adore couper les chapitres pour faire baver mes lecteurs.

Je sais, c'est cruel, mais c'est comme ça !

Soyez sympa, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pas de la façon dont je vous fais poirauter, mais de l'histoire bien sûr !

J'me planque, vous pouvez y aller...


	11. Et la nuit aussi suite

Merci à vous lecteurs qui laissez une review, et aussi à vous, anonymes...

**RdV en bas...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 8 suite...

**XXXX**

Teyla était partie à la recherche du major et du Dr Weir. Elle voulait les prévenir que le chef de son village leur avait trouvé des tentes de libre, que les Athosiens avaient gentiment mis à leur disposition. Comme il était tard, il avait proposé à Teyla et aux autres de rester sur le continent. En effet, quand les passagers de Moya, étaient revenus de leurs balades respectives, ils étaient plutôt fatigués de leur journée. Ils avaient donc accepté, et étaient tous partis se coucher. Mis à part Crichton et Aeryn, qui eux, y étaient déjà…

Elle avait vu ses amis partir en direction du lac, et suivit le même chemin.

La nuit était tombée maintenant, mais elle connaissait par cœur cet endroit, de plus, la lune éclairait l'endroit suffisamment. Elle était presque arrivée, quand elle entendit des gémissements. Surprise, car elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle continua dans cette direction, et déboucha de l'allée, bordée d'arbres et de buissons.

Tout autour du lac, il y avait une partie herbeuse d'environ cinquante mètres de large. Les Athosiens, quand il faisait chaud, venaient souvent à cet endroit pour se rafraîchir. L'eau était presque toujours à la même température, et il était fréquent que les enfants viennent s'y baigner. Mais là, ce n'était pas des enfants, et ils ne se baignaient pas…

Elle voyait deux corps allongés, enlacés, et gémissant. Elle recula précipitamment, et écrasa une brindille qui se cassa net. Elle se figea, espérant qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Elle ne voulait pas déranger les deux amants.

Elle avait deviné que c'était le major et le Dr Weir, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de faire la causette…

Elle sourit et se retourna.

Son petit stratagème avait fonctionné. Elle avait espéré, en les laissant seuls tout à l'heure, qu'il se passerait quelque chose entre eux. Tout le monde sur Atlantis, savait qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais qu'ils ne se laisseraient jamais aller à montrer leurs sentiments.

Ce soir, ils avaient enfin compris que ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant, et que passer à l'acte n'était pas si terrible…

Elle reprit la direction du village silencieusement, et pria pour que personne ne vienne les déranger…

**XXXX**

L'excitation de John était à son comble, quand brusquement, il entendit un bruit. Il se figea et leva la tête.

Il regarda dans la direction d'où ça pouvait provenir, mais ne vit rien. Sans doute un animal…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Elisabeth inquiète.

-Rien, il n'y a rien, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

Mais tous ses sens étaient en alerte, et son esprit travaillait à vitesse grand V. Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bruit ?

Il était en train de se poser cette question quand un gémissement, qu'il ne put retenir, sortit de sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir.

-Liz, qu'est-ce que…

Elle avait profité du fait qu'il s'était redressé pour sévir.

Il avait joué avec son corps ? Et bien, elle aussi, jouerait avec le sien !

Même si elle n'était pas experte, l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui la guidait.

Alors, elle avait glissé sa main entre leur deux corps, et le caressait à un endroit particulièrement sensible. Elle put sentir toute la force de son désir, et continua jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus…

-Liz, s'il te plait… arrête… Supplia t-il.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle mutine.

Et là, elle l'étonna. Elle se redressa, et d'un coup de rein, le fit basculer sur le dos. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, et déposa des baisers pleins de tendresse sur le haut de son torse, et dans son cou. Elle était nue, pas lui, ça n'allait pas durer…

Il avait fermé les yeux, profitant des caresses de sa bouche sur lui, et se dit qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre…

Elisabeth se sentait à présent, sûre de son pouvoir de séduction. Le corps de John avait répondu, quand elle l'avait touché à travers ses vêtements. Comment allait-il réagir, si elle le déshabillait ?

Elle commença par écarter les pans de sa chemise et se redressa.

Il ouvrit les yeux, elle tira alors sur le col de sa chemise, et l'attira à elle.

John s'aida de ses mains pour se retrouver assis, Elisabeth toujours sur lui.

Elle l'embrassa pendant qu'elle lui retirait enfin le vêtement puis le repoussa délicatement sur l'herbe. Elle se montrait audacieuse.

Sa bouche se promena dans son cou, remonta sur sa joue, passa sur les lèvres de John qui les avaient entrouvertes, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Pas encore. Elle voulait l'entendre gémir de plaisir, exactement comme elle tout à l'heure. Elle glissa doucement sur son torse, sa bouche traçant un sillon brûlant, jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle ôta le bouton, descendit la fermeture éclair, et laissa ses mains se promener sur lui tout en lui enlevant. Il portait un boxer noir, qui moulait ses formes… plutôt généreuses. Elisabeth sourit en voyant ce qu'elle était capable de faire à un homme comme le major. Elle remonta, s'allongea à côté de lui et glissa une main sous l'élastique. Allait-elle oser ? Le gémissement sourd de John la décida. Elle prit son membre durcit dans sa main et le caressa délicatement.

Il tressaillit violemment sous ses doigts agiles.

-Liz, je t'en prie… Murmura t-il.

-Je t'en prie… quoi ?

Elle ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa, tout en continuant le mouvement de sa main. Il répondit à son baiser avec ardeur, jusqu'au moment ou il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Elle venait de passer un doigt sur l'extrémité la plus sensible de son anatomie. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, avec aucune autre. Il allait exploser si elle n'arrêtait pas…

Il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant !

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il posa sa main sur celle d'Elisabeth et la retira. Elle se détacha de lui.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Non, mon amour, pas du tout, mais…

-Mais quoi…

Il la renversa sous lui.

-Tu va voir ce que tu vas voir… Murmura t-il.

Il se jeta littéralement sur elle, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis il reprit l'exploration de son corps là où il l'avait laissé. Il descendit, et sa bouche se retrouva là où elle était quand il avait été interrompu. Les jambes d'Elisabeth s'écartèrent d'elle-même quand elle atteignit son but. Il caressa de la langue, embrassa, lécha le point le plus sensible d'Elisabeth qui ne pu retenir un cri. Ce n'était pas possible. Un plaisir pareil, elle n'en avait jamais connu jusqu'à présent. Le major était doué, très doué, et lui prouvait de la plus merveilleuse des manières. Il la sentit se tendre, retenir sa respiration, et d'un coup, la relâcher. Elle haletait, elle allait jouir, il le savait, et le voulait. Il voulait qu'elle se laisse aller, qu'elle prenne du plaisir sans retenue. Alors il continua. Il adorait lui faire subir cette caresse. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de ses cuisses et les pétrissaient. Sa langue dansa sur elle et il la mena jusqu'au plaisir. Elle se crispa, se cambra et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier…

La tension retomba, John s'allongea à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La respiration d'Elisabeth redevint normale et elle soupira de bien-être.

-Ça va ?

-Mmmm, oui…

Elle se cala contre lui. Sa main se promena sur le corps de son amant, joua avec ses muscles, et descendit jusqu'à l'objet de son désir.

-Liz, tu n'es pas obligée tu sais…

-Ce n'est pas une obligation John, j'en ai vraiment envie…

-Tu es insatiable, tu sais ?

-Tu me crois si tu veux, mais jamais je me suis comportée comme ça, c'est la première fois…

Cet aveu sortant de sa bouche, ému John. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis la passion les reprit.

Le temps de la douceur était passé, ils se cherchèrent, se caressèrent, s'embrassèrent. Elisabeth voulait plus, cet homme était incroyablement vigoureux, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Alors, elle attira John qui comprit. Lui aussi le voulait. Il s'allongea sur elle en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle glissa sa main entre leur corps, se saisit de son membre et le glissa en elle avec un soupir de plaisir.

Il commença alors à bouger, à aller et venir en elle.

Il adorait son corps, il était bien. Ils gémirent alors que le plaisir les attirait vers lui. John voulait se retenir le plus longtemps possible, mais Elisabeth plia les jambes et les noua dans son dos. Ses mains s'étaient posé sur ses fesses fermes et elle le plaqua plus fort contre elle. Elle voulait le sentir contre elle, en elle, sentir le poids de son corps d'homme. Le corps de l'homme dont elle se savait maintenant follement amoureuse.

Et elle lui murmura.

-John, je t'aime…

Le mouvement de ses reins le fit s'enfoncer en elle encore plus, et ils gémirent de plus belle.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer ses va et vient. Un feu dévorant coulait dans ses veines.

-Liz, oh mon dieu, Liz…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse aller, pas maintenant… pas tout de suite…

Mais soudain, le corps d'Elisabeth se cambra sous ses coups de rein puissants, et elle atteignit l'orgasme. Alors, il ne résista plus et se laissa aller en elle en gémissant son nom…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...


	12. Le lendemain

Merci à vous lecteurs qui laissez une review, et aussi à vous, anonymes...

**RdV en bas...**

**Merci Rafi !!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 9

LE LENDEMAIN…

Ils s'étaient endormis. John tenait Elisabeth dans ses bras, qui avait le dos plaqué contre son torse.

La fraîcheur de l'aube naissante la fit frissonner. Il resserra aussitôt son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans son cou en grognant de plaisir. Elle se réveilla doucement sous les baisers tendres qu'il posait sur sa nuque. Son pouce caressait doucement le ventre de sa compagne. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-Bonjour toi… Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

-Bonjour…

Et elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Oh mon dieu, non…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se leva, ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés et se rhabilla très vite.

-Tu sais que tu es très belle, le matin au réveil… Dit John en la regardant faire.

Lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et la regardait s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

-Ah bon ? Tu me dis vous, maintenant ?

-Major…

-Encore mieux ! Maintenant, c'est major !

Elle arrêta de gesticuler, et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

-John, il doit être tard, le soleil se lève, il faut que j'y aille…

-Tu peux me dire où ?

-Il ne faut pas que les autres se rendent compte qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble…

-Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Il s'était redressé sur un coude, attendant la réponse.

Elle le regardait. Il l'a trouvait belle au réveil ? Lui, il était tout simplement craquant ! Les yeux encore pleins de sommeil, un sourire sur les lèvres, les cheveux en bataille, et il était encore nu… Sa bouche… Elle mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Elle laissa ses yeux se balader sur son corps, et rougit quand ils atteignirent son ventre. Il sourit, et ne fit rien pour se cacher.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-J'attends ! Si tu ne regrettes pas, pourquoi il ne faut pas que…

-Mais parce que je ne pourrais jamais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Personne ne te le demande ! Surtout pas moi ! Dit-il brusquement.

Il se leva et s'habilla devant une Elisabeth surprise. Il ne comprenait donc pas ?

-John… attend, s'il te plait…

Elle le tutoyait de nouveau, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu ! Radoucit, il enfila sa chemise, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Bon, on recommence, alors.

-John, je viens de te dire qu'il était déjà tard !

Il sourit de nouveau.

-Mais à quoi tu penses ?

-A… mais… toi, tu… tu ne…

Il rit franchement.

-Mais non, Liz, quand j'ai dit "on recommence", je ne pensais pas à… ça !

Elle était à la fois soulagée et déçue. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui dit.

-Je pensais qu'on devrait recommencer par se dire bonjour. Alors, bonjour Liz.

Et il l'embrassa légèrement, se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

-John ! Où allez… où vas-tu ?

-Je vais au village, tu m'accompagnes ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

**XXXX**

Le retour se passa dans le silence. Ils se tenaient la main, comme des amoureux en balade, comme n'importe quel couple. Quand ils virent se profiler les premières tentes, Elisabeth lâcha la main de John, et le regarda, puis continua à marcher. Il ne dit rien, et la suivit. Il ne lui en voulait pas, de toute façon, il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il pourrait lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit.

Il était effectivement très tôt, et ils ne croisèrent que les paysans qui s'occupaient des champs.

-Bonjour docteur, bonjour major, dit l'un d'entre eux, il est tôt ! Vous n'avez pas bien dormi ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Bonjour ! Si j'ai très bien dormi, répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil du côté de John qui attendait, mais sauriez-vous par hasard, où se trouve Teyla Hemmagan, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui, bien sûr, elle a passé la nuit chez nous ! Vos amis ont dormi dans la tente qu'elle occupe quand elle vient nous rendre visite, alors elle est venue dans la nôtre !

-Oh... et puis-je savoir où elle se trouve ?

-Bien sûr, vous continuez ce chemin et vous la trouverez facilement, c'est celle où il y a des paniers devants. Ma femme les fabriques.

-Merci, répondit-elle, au revoir.

-Au revoir, docteur, major…

Et il retourna à son travail. Sheppard et Elisabeth continuèrent leur chemin. Arrivés devant la tente, elle s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand le pan de toile se souleva.

-Dr Weir ! Major ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Mais entrez donc, leur dit-elle.

Elle était ravie, ils étaient venus ensemble…

-Non, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger… nous voulions juste savoir si vous vouliez retourner avec nous sur Atlantis où si vous préfériez rester ici.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici si ça ne pose pas de problème, j'aimerais aider les miens à faire un peu de rangement.

-Major ? Demanda Elisabeth en se retournant vers lui.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas, je viendrais vous chercher quand vous voudrez. Nous y allons ? Demanda t-il à Elisabeth.

Teyla sortit alors et dit.

-Je vous accompagne, j'aimerai beaucoup voir nos nouveaux amis ! Si je ne dérange pas bien sûr…

-Non, non, pas du tout. Allons-y !

Le major se mit au milieu des deux jeunes femmes, présenta ses bras, et attendit. Teyla joua le jeu en posant sa main sur son bras droit, Elisabeth ne put faire autrement que faire de même sur le gauche. Elle ressentit un frisson en le touchant, et il la regarda en souriant. Il avait ressenti la même chose. Décidément il ne serait jamais rassasié de cette femme. Le désir revint, mais il se maîtrisa. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Teyla avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre ses amis. Elle espérait seulement que ce n'était pas passager, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit, au bord du lac. Elle voulait leur bonheur, et donc, fit comme si de rien n'était.

**XXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...


	13. le lendemain suite

**Réveillez-vous !**

**La suite arrive !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 9 suite

Ils arrivèrent près de la place. Zahan, Stark, ainsi que Rigel les attendaient.

-Ah enfin ! Nous allons pouvoir prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt remit à sa place.

-Rigel !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez ! Je ne disais pas qu'ils avaient trop tardé ! Je voulais simplement dire que l'on allait pouvoir goûter aux spécialités Inériennes que nous vous avons préparé, leur chef et moi !

-Oh, c'est vrai ? S'étonna Zahan, dans ce cas, Rigel, je te présente mes plus humbles excuses !

-Vous croyez toujours que je ne suis qu'un égoïste frivole, mais je pense à vous aussi… de temps en temps, et à nos amis aussi, ajouta-il à l'intention d'Elisabeth et Sheppard.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, que d'Argo, accompagné de Chiana arriva.

-Salut à toi crapaud, dit celle-ci, et bonjour à vous tous !

-Chiana, dit le major en penchant la tête, d'Argo, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Excellente ! Répondit d'Argo en regardant Chiana.

-Oui, c'était super, renchérit celle-ci.

Zahan, elle, regarda leurs hôtes et les trouva changés.

Ils avaient l'air… tendus, mais en même temps elle voyait qu'ils essayaient de paraître décontractés.

La tension qu'elle ressentait ne la trompait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Ils parlaient, plaisantaient, et écoutaient Rigel et Chiana se disputer en souriant. Elle se faisait peut-être des idées, mais elle était persuadée qu'ils avaient réussit à se trouver. Et pour elle, c'était une bonne chose.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! S'exclama Crichton.

Il venait d'arriver en tenant Aeryn par la main.

-Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda t-il à ses amis. Parce que nous, oui !

-C'était pas la peine de le dire, dit Rigel ça se voit à ta mine réjouie. Toi, tu n'as pas été obligé de dormir avec lui !

Il désignait Stark. Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il était obnubilé par Zahan.

-Hey, l'allumé ! Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ! Insista Rigel.

-Ça suffit, vous deux, vous n'allez pas embêter nos hôtes avec vos histoires ! Coupa Aeryn.

Justement, le major et Elisabeth se retenaient à grand peine de rire. Ces étrangers étaient pleins de ressources et passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Mais en fait, ils étaient persuadés qu'ils s'appréciaient.

-Major, docteur, nous vous remercions de votre hospitalité, mais je crois que nous allons devoir partir maintenant, annonça John Crichton.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas bien ici, demanda Teyla.

-Si, bien sûr, et ça fait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivés, mais nous n'allons pas abuser…

-Vous n'abusez de rien, coupa Sheppard, n'est-ce pas ? Continua t-il en s'adressant à Elisabeth.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord, vous pouvez rester autant de temps qu'il vous plaira.

-Bon, dans ce cas…

Crichton chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aeryn, elle acquiesça, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers eux.

-Que diriez-vous d'une petite visite à bord de Moya ?

Le major et Elisabeth se regardèrent, hésitant, puis ils hochèrent la tête ensemble.

-Je pense que ça sera intéressant, dit Sheppard, j'ai été très impressionné quand je l'ai vu la première fois, et ça vous plaira, j'en suis sûre, dit-il à Elisabeth.

Ronon, qui venait d'arriver, demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qui risque d'être intéressant ?

-La visite de Moya ! Dit Sheppard.

-Moya ? Qui est-ce ?

-Notre vaisseau ! Répondit Rigel.

-Vous donnez un nom à votre appareil ? Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… S'esclaffa Ronon en coulant un regard en biais vers le major.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il est vrai qu'il avait essayé de donner un nom à pas mal de chose sur Atlantis. A commencé par son "Jumper", le vaisseau spatial que Rodney voulait baptiser "vaisseau des étoiles". Il disait que "Ça faisait moins impersonnel, et que ça ne faisait de mal à personne !"

-Non, ce n'est pas nous, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle, c'est tout. De même que son fils s'appelait Talyn, mais là, c'est Aeryn qui lui avait donné son nom ! Expliqua Rigel.

-Votre vaisseau à un… fils ?

Quatre paires d'yeux le regardèrent, ébahit.

-C'est une femelle, elle peut ! Elle l'a fait d'ailleurs ! Dit Rigel.

-Oui, mais il a été tué par les pacificateurs… Dit Chiana en regardant Aeryn.

-Chiana, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, dit Crichton, tu sais bien qu'elle aimait Talyn.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle, je l'ai aidé à venir au monde.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en y repensant. En effet, pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper du vaisseau amiral dans lequel ils avaient été attirés par Scorpius, le capitaine Craiss s'était sacrifié ainsi que Talyn pour les sauver. Ils s'étaient fait exploser par une combustion à l'intérieur du vaisseau, et n'avaient pas pu en réchapper…

Les Atlantes n'en revenaient pas. Un vaisseau vivant, c'était déjà pas facile à croire, mais que celui-ci, ou plutôt, que celle-ci ait eu un fils ! Alors là, c'était quelque chose de vraiment pas banal !

-Mais comment… euh, comment c'est possible ? Demanda Sheppard.

-En fait, nous n'en savons rien. Pour résumer, un panneau de protection avait été apparemment placé pour empêcher toute conception, mais il a été désactivé, et voilà, expliqua d'Argo.

-Mais tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, si les pacificateurs n'avaient pas capturé Moya, continua Zahan.

-Si je me rappelle bien, c'était ton ami Vélorec qui avait installé ce panneau, non ? Demanda Crichton à Aeryn.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Etait-il jaloux de la relation qu'elle avait eue avec cet homme ? Pourtant, c'était bien avant qu'ils se rencontrent, elle était encore pacificateur à l'époque.

Et depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ni même demandé ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, et s'approcha d'elle.

-Excuse-moi, ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ne fait pas attention à ce que je dis !

Il lui prit la main, et la serra amoureusement.

-Ça te dirait d'emmener le major Sheppard à bord de ton patrouilleur ? Vous êtes tous les deux des militaires… Proposa t-il pour se faire pardonner.

-Ex-militaire ! Coupa t-elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, ex-militaire, mais vous devriez quand même bien vous entendre là haut… ça vous tente ? Demanda t-il à Sheppard.

Celui-ci regarda Elisabeth, une interrogation dans le regard.

-Ça ne me pose pas de problème, mais moi, je dois retourner sur Atlantis. Je me suis déjà absentée trop longtemps.

-Je vous ramène, dit Sheppard.

-Non, restez, je vais appeler quel…

-Je vous emmène, et je reviens, il n'y a pas à discuter ! Dit-il avec un sourire. Vous pouvez m'attendre ? Demanda t-il à Aeryn.

-Je vous attendrais ici.

-De toute façon, votre vaisseau est déjà ici, alors !

-Puisqu'il faudra attendre que le major revienne pour pouvoir rentrer à bord de Moya, on pourrait peut-être goûter les petits plats que j'ai préparé ? S'exclama Rigel.

**XXXX**

Sheppard et Elisabeth s'éloignaient en direction du Jumper. Ils étaient un peu gênés. Cette situation était nouvelle, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Avoir une relation avec sa supérieure, même si elle n'était pas militaire créait une tension qu'il trouvait gênante. Elisabeth aussi était tendue, Sheppard était sous ses ordres, et ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, même si elle l'avait voulu, n'aurait jamais dû se produire…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle ne fit pas attention où elle marchait. Elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba brutalement.

-Aïe… bon sang, ça fait mal !

John se retourna et la vit par terre qui se tenait la jambe à deux mains.

-Elisabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je crois bien que je me suis tordue la cheville, et ça fait très mal.

-Fait-moi voir ça !

Il s'accroupit et lui enleva sa chaussure. Pendant qu'il faisait ça, il remarqua qu'elle était devenue toute pâle.

-Elisabeth, ça va ?

-Non, la douleur est atroce… Pourtant je ne suis pas douillette, d'habitude !

-Oui, mais là, c'est plus qu'une entorse, c'est cassé !

-Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas possible !

-Si !

Il appuya sur son oreillette.

-Teyla, ici Sheppard, vous me recevez ?

_/ Oui, major je vous reçois, vous êtes déjà arrivés sur Atlantis ? /_

-Non, et je crois que nous aurons du mal à y aller sans votre aide !

_/ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? /_

-Elisabeth est tombée et s'est cassée la cheville !

**XXXX**

-Oui, elle est cassée, ça ne fait aucun doute, dit la vieille dame à qui Teyla avait demandé de venir.

-Emmenez-moi sur Atlantis, le Dr Carson se chargera de… réparer ça…

John, accroupit à côté d'elle, la regarda attentivement, et la vit devenir toute blanche.

-Elisabeth, ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et ne tenait plus sa tête. Elle serait tombée en arrière si il ne l'avait pas retenue.

-Hey, Liz, ça va ? Eh oh, ça va ?

-Oohh… qu'est-ce…

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit le major penché sur elle, l'air inquiet. Il passa sa main doucement sur son front.

-Alors, ça va ? Tu m'as flanqué une sacrée frousse, tu sais… ne recommence jamais ça ! Dit-il faussement fâché.

Il l'avait tutoyé sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait eu réellement peur.

-Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui… m'est arrivé ?

-Tu as perdu connaissance quelques instants.

Teyla se releva et fit un signe à la guérisseuse qui en fit autant. Elle avait regardé ses deux amis et s'était rendue compte qu'ils avaient oubliés où ils se trouvaient, et qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Elisabeth se redressa doucement.

-Mais on ne s'évanouit pas pour une cheville cassée !

-Ça, ce n'est pas mon domaine, je te… euh... je vous emmène au jumper, et direction l'infirmerie d'Atlantis ! Dit Sheppard embarrassé.

Il avait enfin repris conscience de l'endroit où il était, et surtout que Teyla était là. Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu… Il se plaça tout à côté d'Elisabeth, et voulu la porter.

-Non, ça va aller, je suis capable de march… ooooohh mon dieu…

Et elle s'écroula dans les bras de John.

-Non, je ne crois pas ! Laissez-moi faire !

Il passa un bras derrière son dos, se pencha et mit l'autre sous ses jambes. Il l'a souleva sans effort.

-Et voilà, ce n'est pas plus difficile que ça ! Dit-il.

-Major Sheppard, reposez-moi, je vais attendre que vous al…

-Non !

-Comment ça non ?

-Non, je ne vous pose pas. Je vous emmène jusqu'au jumper, de toute façon, vous êtes incapable de tenir debout alors… je prends le commandement, provisoirement. Je vous le rends dès qu'on arrive ! Promis !

-Mais…

-Elle est plutôt têtue, vous ne trouvez pas ? Dit-il en regardant l'Athosienne et Teyla, un sourire aux lèvres.

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Elisabeth était un peu vexée. Elle en voulait à John de s'être moquée d'elle ainsi. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison, elle était incapable de poser le pied par terre, et ils mettraient plus de temps s'il devait l'aider à y aller à cloche pied.

-On y va ? Demanda t-il à Elisabeth.

-Après vous ! Dit-elle jugeant la situation comique, malgré tout.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Demanda Teyla.

-Euh… oui, peut-être pour l'installer correctement… vous me suivez ?

-J'arrive, dites-moi, pourriez vous prévenir les autres que j'accompagne le major et le docteur au jumper et que je reviens ? Demanda Teyla à la femme.

-Oui bien sûr, je le leur dirais.

Et le major Sheppard emmena son précieux fardeau jusqu'au jumper, suivit de près par Teyla.

**XXXX**

****

**J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins de monde qui est intéressé par mon histoire...**

**C'est triste, surtout pour moi...**

**Mais bon, c'est peut-être le fait que le week-end, vous avez autre chose à faire que d'être planté devant un ordinateur, et c'est pas plus mal ! Mais maintenant, je dis ça suffit !**

**Revenez, et reviewez!!**

**Allez hop, et plus vite que ça ! J'attends...**

**Sivouplaiiiiiiiiiit...**

**Euhhhh... merci quand même...**


	14. mon chat

Ceci est un message totalement hors sujet du site, mais ça vous expliquera peut-être que je risque de mettre un certain temps avant de continuer à poster...

Si j'écris ce message, c'est parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir, il faut que ça sorte...

Mon mari, en partant ce matin au boulot, à découvert Zorro, notre chat, mort dans le sous-sol.

Il est mort tout seul, au froid, et vu la façon dont on a retrouvé le corps, il a dû souffrir, et c'est ça qui est le pire.

Je l'ai entendu miauler comme un malade, et je ne suis même pas descendu pour voir ce qu'il avait.

Ces derniers temps, il miaulait pour un oui ou pour un non, alors je n'y faisais même plus attention.

Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux...

J'ai mal au crâne à force de chialer comme une gosse, mais ce matou, on l'avait depuis qu'il avait 6 semaines. C'était une petite boule de poils grise, et il s'appelait Zorro. Il avait 14 ans et 7 mois. Et cet enfoiré est mort la veille de mon anniversaire...

Voilà, ce n'était peut-être qu'un animal, mais c'était MON animal, et je l'adorais...

Je crois que je ne vais pas venir sur le site pendant un certain temps, je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre...

Désolée d'avoir plombé l'ambiance, et bonne journée à vous tous.


	15. la visite

Salut tous !

Me revoilà...

Faut pas se laisser abattre, alors je reviens parmi vous !

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 10

LA VISITE

Le retour sur Atlantis se fit sans encombre. Le major pilota le jumper jusqu'au dôme et demanda l'autorisation d'atterrir.

_« __Vous pouvez y aller, major ! __»_ Dit Ford.

-Merci. Au fait, pouvez-vous prévenir Carson que j'amène un blessé ?

_« __Un blessé ? Qui est-ce ? __»_

-Le Dr Weir !

_« __Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère ?__ »_

-Non, juste une cheville cassée, mais elle ne peut pas marcher.

_« __D'accord, je le préviens, il vous attendra. __»_

Le jumper entama sa descente, et se posa doucement. Carson, accompagné de deux infirmiers, attendait que la porte arrière s'ouvre. Il monta à bord du jumper et se dirigea vers Elisabeth, toujours assise.

-Alors ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Lui demanda t-il en examinant sa jambe.

-C'est stupide, je sais, mais je n'ai pas regardé où je mettais les pieds, et voilà !

Il prit la cheville délicatement et toucha la partie gonflée. Aussitôt, le teint d'Elisabeth changea. Elle redevint pâle.

-Dr Weir, ça ne va pas ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Non, je crois que je vais…

Et elle s'évanouit.

-C'est pas vrai !! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Il était vraiment inquiet, et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir ! Elle avait raison tout à l'heure en disant qu'on ne perdait pas connaissance pour un membre cassé, et là, c'était la deuxième fois que ça lui arrivait !

-Je crois que c'est plus grave qu'une cheville cassée… à mon avis, l'os brisé a dû perforer une artère, je pencherais pour une hémorragie interne… regardez, sa jambe est toute bleue ! S'exclama Carson.

En effet, un gros hématome partait du talon et atteignait presque son mollet. Sa cheville enflait de plus en plus.

-Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie, je dois arrêter ça tout de suite, sinon, elle risque de perdre sa jambe…

Les infirmiers portèrent le Dr Weir et l'installèrent délicatement sur un brancard. Sheppard ne savait plus quoi faire. Aeryn l'attendait sur le continent pour sa balade à bord de son vaisseau, mais lui, n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rester avec Elisabeth.

-N'ayez pas peur major, je prendrais soin d'elle ! Dit Carson doucement.

Il avait remarqué sa mine défaite et essayait de le rassurer. Sheppard resta quelques instants, planté là, dans le hangar, sans bouger.

-Vous pouvez y aller, John… Insista le Dr Beckett de nouveau.

-Je devais faire un tour sur Moya avec nos invités, mais je ne sais pas si je dois y aller… Répondit celui-ci d'une voix éteinte.

-Il n'y a aucune raison que vous restiez ici, vous ne me servirez à rien ! Allez-y, je vous appelle pour vous donner de ses nouvelles, dès que j'aurais fini… Ordonna Carson.

Et il fila en direction de l'infirmerie. John resta seul, devant son jumper, atterré. Elle avait une hémorragie !

Elle risquait de perdre sa jambe, et tout ça à cause de lui !

S'il n'avait pas accepté qu'elle vienne sur le continent, ça ne se serait jamais produit !

S'ils n'étaient pas allés se balader, s'ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble, elle aurait été en pleine forme et ne se serait jamais prit les pieds dans cette racine !

S'ils n'étaient pas allés se balader, ils n'auraient jamais fait l'amour…

... Ça, non, il ne regrettait pas …

Toutes ses pensées contradictoires dans la tête, il ne savait plus où il en était !

Il se tourna et remonta dans le jumper. Elle avait une cheville cassée et une hémorragie, mais Carson saurait s'en occuper…

Il s'en persuada et repartit vers le continent.

**XXXX**

Sheppard retrouva ses amis à l'endroit prévu. En le voyant triste, Teyla demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a major, vous n'allez pas l'air bien, c'est le Dr Weir ?

-Oui, elle ne va pas bien du tout…

-Dites-nous ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Crichton.

Teyla, en revenant près d'eux après avoir accompagné le major et Elisabeth, leur avait dit ce qui s'était passé. Depuis, ils attendaient le retour du jumper avec impatience.

-Une hémorragie, d'après Carson, l'os a touché une artère et provoqué une hémorragie…

Aeryn s'approcha alors de lui.

-On peut remettre la promenade à plus tard si vous le désirez.

-Non, ça ne servira à rien, le Dr Beckett m'a dit qu'il me donnerait des nouvelles dès qu'il saura ce qu'il en est. Il doit l'opérer, pour qu'elle ne perde pas sa jambe.

-Major, je suis désolée, dit Teyla en s'approchant de lui, mais le Dr Beckett est le meilleur, il fera ce qu'il faut, j'en suis persuadée.

-Je le sais, merci. Bon, on y va ? Demanda t-il à Aeryn.

-Je vous laisse, je retourne au village, je vais rester un peu là bas. Vous me préviendrez quand vous aurez des nouvelles ?

-Oui, Teyla, promit. Répondit Sheppard.

Ils prirent tous la direction du vaisseau transporteur de Moya et s'y installèrent.

-Vous êtes bien installé ? Demanda d'Argo.

-Oui, enfin je crois que oui… Répondit le major à qui Crichton avait laissé sa place devant.

-Alors on y va !

Sheppard avait beau avoir l'air intéressé, Crichton ainsi que Zahan, s'étaient rendu compte qu'il faisait semblant, il avait encore dans la tête, la vision d'Elisabeth, évanouie dans ses bras et quand elle avait perdue de nouveau connaissance en sortant du jumper. Il essaya malgré tout de faire bonne figure et se concentra sur l'intérieur du vaisseau. A force de regarder partout et d'interroger d'Argo sur la façon dont cet engin fonctionnait, il finit par oublier ses idées noires.

Le vaisseau décolla. Il prit de la vitesse et grimpa dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient Moya.

**XXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur !


	16. la visite suite

**Coucou me revoilou !!**

**Alors si j'ai mis autant de temps à venir mettre un petit bout de chapitre, c'est parce que j'ai des soucis avec mon P de PC !!**

**Et comme là, maintenant tout de suite, il a l'air de bien vouloir fonctionner, j'en profite !!**

**Merci à :**

**Rafikis : contente de voir que tu ne lâche pas**

**Sara the best : Oui, je trouve que tu as un humour noir, mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas, dans ces cas là, on est toujours un peu déphasé...**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs qui ont décidés de bouder le petit bouton mauve, en bas à gauche...**

**Bonne lecture.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-C'est fantastique, s'écria Sheppard, elle est… elle est…

Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ils étaient proches de l'entrée et Sheppard se rendait enfin compte de sa taille.

-Immense !!

Le vaisseau s'approcha, s'approcha encore…

-Euh… je ne sais pas mais, on ne va pas rentrer dedans, la ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

D'Argo n'avait pas encore prévenu Pilot, et la porte du hangar était encore fermée.

Il sourit, et dit.

-Pilot, on arrive !

_«__ Oui, d'Argo, je vous avais vu sur mon écran de contrôle. Nous vous attendions… __»_

Et devant les yeux ébahit du major, le vaisseau s'engouffra dans les entrailles de Moya. Il rentra dans le hangar qui était immense et aurait pu contenir la totalité des jumpers d'Atlantis, et même deux fois plus ! Il atterrit doucement, et s'arrêta bientôt.

La porte s'ouvrit, et ils descendirent. Crichton en premier suivit de Sheppard, qui regardait partout. Il était à bord d'un vaisseau vivant, c'était une expérience inoubliable…

Il avait hâte de raconter à tous ce qu'il voyait.

-Suivez-moi major, dit alors John Crichton.

Ils passèrent à côté de son appareil. Sheppard demanda à Aeryn.

-C'est avec cet engin que nous allons voler tout à l'heure ?

-Ça ? Non, répondit-elle en riant franchement.

Il la regarda bizarrement, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire, et se dit que c'était dommage. Son visage devenait beaucoup moins sévère quand elle était comme ça !

-C'est l'appareil de John, il est plutôt… rudimentaire ! Pas d'armes, une technologie dépassée, une pièce de musée quoi !

-Qu'est-ce qui est une pièce de musée ? Demanda John Crichton qui l'avait entendue rire.

-Ton appareil !

Il fit comme si il était vexé.

-Oui, c'est vrai comparé à ton patrouilleur, mais c'est quand même grâce à Farscape 1, que je t'ai rencontré…

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à donner des noms aux choses, dit Sheppard. Ronon serait là, il ne rirait plus à ce sujet !

Il se tourna et son regard tomba sur un autre vaisseau, dont il put admirer le fuselage allongé. Il était noir, brillant et était vraiment d'une conception tout à fait… extra terrestre !

-Alors, c'est avec celui là ? Demanda t-il un peu excité à cette idée.

-Oui, c'est mon patrouilleur.

Aeryn était plutôt laconique, pour elle c'était facile, elle avait toujours connu ça ! Ils continuèrent et entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

-Voilà, c'est de là que nous commandons ce vaisseau.

**/ ****Avec mon aide, commandant Crichton ****/** Dit une voix.

Sheppard se retourna et sursauta. Il venait de voir le "coquillage" qui permettait à Pilot de communiquer avec les autres.

-Oui, c'est vrai Pilot, avec ton aide bien sûr !

**/**** Bonjour major John Sheppard, nous sommes ravis de vous avoir à bord, Moya et moi ****/** Dit celui-ci.

-…

**/**** Ça ne va pas, major ?****/ **

-Bonjour…

Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'un être vivant comme ça existe. Il s'était fait, enfin, si on peut dire qu'on s'y fait, à l'apparence des Wraiths, mais celui là !

-Si, si, ça va. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas…

_/ _**A voir quelqu'un comme moi ? ****/**

-Oui, mais je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous froisser…

**/**** Il n'y a pas de mal, major. Voulez-vous venir voir mes installations ? ****/**Demanda Pilot.

-Oui !

-Il n'est pas très bavard le major ! Dit Rigel.

-C'est normal, il vient d'un monde un peu attardé question technologie, alors…

-Chiana !!

D'Argo venait de l'interrompre bruyamment. Sheppard les regarda et dit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, le pire c'est qu'elle a raison ! La technologie des anciens est très avancée, mais aussi nouvelle pour nous, il faudra du temps avant que l'on comprenne tout. N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas vexé, je suis conscient de mes limites !

Il se retourna vers Pilot.

-J'accepte de voir vos installations, si on m'y emmène bien sûr…

-Venez avec moi, nous irons faire un tour dehors après, continua Aeryn.

Elle avança et fit comprendre au major qu'il devait la suivre.

Ils partirent donc visiter Moya. Rigel regarda Crichton, pencha la tête et avec un petit rire, il demanda.

-Tu n'as pas peur, Crichton ?

-Peur ? Mais de quoi, gros tas ?

-Du major, je ne suis pas une femelle, mais il est plutôt pas mal de sa personne, tu ne trouves pas ? Si j'en crois la réaction qu'a eue Chiana la première fois qu'elle l'a vu !!

D'Argo, qui n'avait pas apprécié la réflexion, attrapa Rigel par le cou.

-Si tu redis encore une fois ce genre d'insanité, je te balance par dessus bord ! Tient-le toi pour dit !

-D'Argo, tu peux le lâcher, lui dit Crichton, et pour répondre à ta question boule de suif, non, je ne crains rien, le major a quelqu'un dans sa vie, je ne crois pas qu'Aeryn l'intéresse… Gronda John Crichton.

-Ah bon ? Et qui ça ?

-La dirigeante de la cité ! Ça crève les yeux ! Même si eux, ne le savent pas encore.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, John, il y a beaucoup d'amour entre ces deux êtres, mais ils font comme s'il n'y avait rien !

Zahan s'était aperçu que le major avait été très affecté par l'accident du Dr Weir. Pour elle, cela démontrait bien plus que de l'amitié.

**XXXX**

La visite de Moya passa par les quartiers de toutes les personnes qui vivaient à son bord. Puis, se fut au tour du réfectoire. John Sheppard admira le fait que Moya soit capable de gérer tant de chose à bord.

-Elle vous fournit vraiment tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?

-Presque tout. En fait, quand nous voyageons, nous dépendons d'elle, autant qu'elle dépend de nous.

Il ouvrit un placard et découvrit des aliments, enfin ce qu'il pensait être de la nourriture.

-Même ça ?

-Non, c'est ça le problème. Rigel a toujours faim et nous sommes obligés de nous réapprovisionner souvent.

-Voilà pourquoi vous nous avez demandé l'hospitalité ?

-Oui, entre autre… Nous avons été obligés de faire une combustion pour échapper à Scorpius, et c'est comme ça que nous avons atterrit dans votre univers !

-Pardon, mais vous avez dit une… quoi ?

-Une combustion, c'est la seule manœuvre de défense des Léviathan. Ça leur permet de partir dans l'hyper espace très rapidement.

-Léviathan ?

-Oui, Moya est un Léviathan.

Le major était abasourdit, en deux jours, il avait appris que les vaisseaux vivants existaient, que celui, ou plutôt celle dans lequel il se trouvait, pouvait avoir des enfants, que ces incroyables créatures s'appelaient des Léviathans et que pour s'enfuir ils pouvaient faire une "combustion".

-On continu ?

Ils continuèrent la visite. Aeryn était impressionnée par l'intérêt que portait le major à tous ses aménagements.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés !

-Où ça ?

Elle ouvrit la porte et se poussa. Le major resta figé. Il avait la bouche ouverte, et regardait, médusé la créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Vous entrez ?

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de rentrer dans la pièce.

Au bout d'une sorte de passerelle, se trouvait le fameux "Pilot".

Il était grand, très grand, il avait quatre bras, et sa tête était comme coiffée d'un large chapeau plat. Il s'approcha doucement, suivit d'Aeryn.

-Bonjour, major John Sheppard ! Je suis Pilot.

-Bonjour… Pilot…

-Comment allez-vous ?

-… bien… très bien et vous ?

-Parfaitement bien, je vous en remercie. Et merci aussi de nous avoir accueillit. Moya et moi, n'avons jamais été aussi bien depuis que nous sommes libres !

Le major se ressaisit un peu et dit.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi. Vous êtes resté à bord, vous ne pouvez pas… bouger ?

-Non, les connections neuronales que j'ai avec Moya ne peuvent pas être interrompues pendant plus d'une heure. Passé ce délai, il nous serait impossible de communiquer à nouveau.

-Connections neuronales ? Qu'est-ce c'est ?

-C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, je suis physiquement relié à Moya et se sont ces connections neuronales qui me permettent de la diriger. Mais elle peut prendre aussi des initiatives, si elle le juge bon pour elle !

-Comme la cité d'Atlantis !

-Oui, mais nous, nous pouvons donner notre avis ! Nous ne faisons pas que subir… Dit Aeryn.

Elle faisait référence au problème de porte bloquée quand le virus mortel s'était répandu dans la cité.

-Vous pouvez lui dire que je la trouve fantastique, absolument fantastique, et qu'elle est aussi… gigantesque.

-Moya vous remercie !

-Parce qu'elle m'a entendu ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Je peux parler avec elle ? Comme ça ?

-Oui, major Sheppard.

Aeryn qui, jusqu'à présent avait écouté cet échange sans broncher, dit soudain.

-Pilot, excuse-nous mais nous avions prévu d'aller faire un tour avec mon patrouilleur.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, officier Sun, merci pour votre visite, major John Sheppard.

-Euh… au revoir, Pilot, et à Moya aussi !

-Elle vous a entendu, et vous souhaite une bonne balade.

-Merci, bonne journée… à vous deux !

Et il sortit avec Aeryn. Ils prirent la direction du hangar et en chemin, Sheppard lui demanda.

-Vous êtes un pacificateur et si j'ai bien compris, un officier ?

-Ex-pacificateur et non, je ne suis plus militaire, mes anciens chefs m'ont renié parce que j'ai été trop longtemps en contact avec une autre race que la notre. Alors j'ai décidé de rester avec mes nouveaux amis et de les aider, c'est tout.

-Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs…

-Ce n'est pas grave, je me suis fait une raison. Si nous y allions maintenant ?

Ils étaient arrivés près du patrouilleur et Aeryn avait ouvert le cockpit.

-Allez-y, montez.

Sheppard grimpa et s'installa à bord. Il y avait des commandes un peu partout. Il se dit que finalement, cet appareil avait autant de boutons et manettes que les avions de chasse qu'il avait déjà pilotés. Puis, se fut au tour d'Aeryn de monter.

-Pilot, je sors.

**/****Entendu, officier Sun, j'ouvre la porte. ****/**

Et la gigantesque porte glissa sur elle-même. Le patrouilleur s'éleva, prit de la vitesse et sortit dans l'espace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Regardez mes petits noeils triste de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles...**

**Sivouplaiiiiiiiiiit...**

**Allez ! On y va ! La souris se déporte légèrement à gauche, le didi est sur le clic droit, et on vise le petit bouton mauve, là, vous voyez ? Juste là !**

**Non non, il ne vous mordra pas !**

**Garanti !**

**Allez, j'vous laisse ! A pluche !!**


	17. l'attaque

Salut tous !

Me revoilà...

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, j'suis naze, faut pas m'en vouloir si je ne vous remercie pas tous individuellement...

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 11

L'ATTAQUE

-Waouh, elle est vraiment fantastique votre Moya.

En effet, Aeryn décidé de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire, et ils étaient en train de la survoler. Puis, sachant qu'il était pilote, elle lui demanda.

-Vous prenez les commandes ?

-Je peux ? Vraiment ?

-Oui, je fais le transfert, attention, c'est à vous maintenant !

Le temps que Sheppard comprenne comment il fallait faire, le patrouilleur avait sérieusement piqué du nez.

-Aaahh, c'est terrible, il est aussi rapide que nos jumpers et aussi maniable. Je peux faire quoi, avec cet engin ?

-A peu près tout ce que vous voulez ! Essayez, vous verrez bien !

Et le major monta très haut, descendit en faisant des vrilles et passa au ras des tours de la cité.

-Waouh, c'est l'éclate totale ! C'est fantastique !!

-Ça doit être une expression Terrienne, non ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Parce que John a dit la même chose quand il a piloté un vaisseau transporteur la première fois !

-Ça doit venir du prénom ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne vous ai pas trop secoué ?

-Non, ce n'est rien, ça me rappelle quand j'étais en patrouille.

Elle soupira, nostalgique malgré tout.

-Et ça vous manque ?

-Parfois, mais je préfère vivre comme ça, maintenant. Avec John.

-Vous l'aimez ?

-Oui, je l'aime. Et vous ?

-Moi ? Je l'aime bien, mais…

-Non ! Dit Aeryn en riant, je ne parlais pas de John, je parlais de votre amie, le Dr Weir !

-Et bien quoi ?

-Vous l'aimez !

Le major ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Euh… et bien…

-Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une constatation !! Je reprends les commandes…

Et le patrouilleur fila vers Moya.

**XXXX**

-Dis-moi John, la dirigeante de cette cité à bien la jambe cassée ? Demanda Zahan.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'a dit le major, et ça à l'air sérieux, d'après leur médecin.

-C'est ennuyeux, mais pas dramatique. Tu te souviens quand Aeryn était tombée d'une falaise et qu'elle s'était brisée la jambe en plusieurs endroits ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement, pourquoi me demande-tu ça ?

-Parce que nous nous étions servit du reconstructeur pour réparer ses os, et que ça pourrait aider cette femme à guérir plus vite !

-Mais c'est une excellente idée Zahan ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

-Parce que tu es plutôt limité intellectuellement ! S'exclama Rigel qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Crichton, qui était plutôt impatient de faire part de la bonne nouvelle à ses amis, n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses remarques. Et c'est donc sur un ton cassant qu'il lui dit.

-La ferme Rigel ! Allons les prévenir tout de suite, continua t-il à l'intention de Zahan.

-Nous n'attendons pas qu'Aeryn revienne avec le major ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, laissons-les voler, nous pouvons prévenir les responsables de la cité. Par contre, il faudrait que le Dr Weir monte à bord, se serait plus pratique. Je vais mettre ça en place en attendant que nos promeneurs rentrent !

**XXXX**

-Vous pouvez vraiment faire ça ? Demanda le Dr Carson Beckett.

_«__Nous en avons la possibilité, et de plus c'est très rapide. Si vous voulez profiter du peu de technologie médicale que nous possédons, se sera avec plaisir ! Terminé. __»_Annonça John Crichton.

-Je vais mettre en place tout ce qu'il faut pour transporter Elisabeth et nous arrivons. Terminé.

Il était tellement content d'avoir entendu cette nouvelle, qu'il sortit de la salle de contrôle sans même remercier Ford, mais celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que le docteur était préoccupé par le sort de la dirigeante. Et dès que Crichton lui avait parlé de cette machine, le lieutenant l'avait appelé pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

Carson n'en revenait toujours pas ! Ils avaient la possibilité de reconstruire un membre cassé rapidement ? Ça l'intéressait au plus haut point. L'opération d'Elisabeth s'était bien passée, elle n'aurait aucune séquelle et pour l'instant, elle se reposait. De toute manière, il lui avait formellement interdit de se lever. Un infirmier avait pour consigne de passer toutes les heures pour vérifier qu'elle suivait à la lettre ses instructions. Il allait justement la voir quand il entendit une querelle.

-Mais je vous dis que je peux me lever maintenant, alors laissez-moi, c'est encore moi qui commande !

-Le Dr Beckett m'a laissez des ordres, vous ne devez pas vous lever, alors vous ne vous lèverez pas !

-C'est de l'insubordination ! Cria presque Elisabeth.

-Non, il obéit à mes ordres, c'est tout !

Le Dr Beckett venait d'entrer dans la chambre où était supposée dormir Elisabeth.

-Ah Carson, vous tombez bien, dit-elle, ce… cet homme ne veut pas que je me lève et…

-Il a raison, coupa celui-ci. Et vous ne m'avez pas écouté, j'ai dit qu'il obéissait à mes ordres ! Vous avez la jambe plâtrée, vous ne pouvez pas encore la poser, c'est trop tôt !

Elisabeth se laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Mais j'en ai assez de rester allongée, je ne suis pas handicapée, je veux me lever ! Gémit-elle.

-Bientôt ! En fait, je pense que demain, vous pourrez marcher normalement !

-Ah vous voyez ! Quand je vous disais que… Comment ? Demain ? Fit-elle surprise.

-Oui, le lieutenant Ford a reçu une communication de Moya. A bord, ils ont un appareil qu'ils appellent "le reconstructeur". Comme son nom l'indique, il sert à reconstruire ce qui est cassé, et ils m'ont proposé de vous monter à bord ! Demain, vous pourrez peut-être marcher !

-Mais vous ne connaissez pas cette technologie ?

-Non, mais je suis ouvert à tout, ils m'ont raconté aussi qu'ils s'en étaient servit sur Aeryn, et elle a l'air de se porter comme un charme !

-Bon, c'est d'accord ! Nous partons quand ? Demanda t-elle avec le sourire.

**XXXX**

John Sheppard ne savait pas quoi faire. Aeryn avait été claire. Si elle s'était rendue compte qu'il aimait Elisabeth, ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas su cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et ça, ça l'embêtait… Il ne voulait surtout pas que des ragots courent sur leurs comptes. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer sur Moya, quand il lui dit.

-S'il vous plait, gardez ça pour vous, personne n'est au courant et je ne voudrais pas que cela se sache !

-Vous dites que personne n'est au courant ? Les humains sont vraiment stupides, vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit ! Dit-elle sarcastique.

Sheppard secoua la tête. Il était foutu. Si elle disait ça, c'était que c'était sans doute vrai. Oh bon sang, il était vraiment dans de sales draps !

-Ça y est, on est arrivé.

Elle venait de le tirer de ses réflexions. Ils descendirent du patrouilleur et rejoignirent Crichton et les autres.

-Bon, qui commence ? Dit Rigel.

-Qui commence quoi ? Demanda Aeryn.

-Major, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer !

-Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? C'est Elisabeth ?

Aeryn sourit à sa réplique et regarda Crichton, puis Sheppard.

-Quoi ? Dit celui-ci, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

-Ne vous énervez pas, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons ici, un appareil qui permettra à votre amie de se remettre très vite sur pieds ! Annonça Zahan.

-…

-Il faut juste qu'elle vienne à bord, parce que l'appareil n'est pas transportable !

**XXXX**

Le Dr Beckett attendait que le major revienne de Moya, pour pouvoir transporter Elisabeth à son bord.

Il était un peu énervé. En fait, il était très excité. La technologie des anciens était complexe, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose dans tous ces appareils, qui était capable de faire ce que leur "reconstructeur" faisait !

**XXXX**

Etant donné que Sheppard était allé sur Moya à bord du transporteur, le jumper était resté sur le continent.

Il fallait donc qu'Aeryn ramène le major là bas, et que celui-ci prenne son appareil pour rentrer sur Atlantis.

Cela ne devait pas prendre trop de temps, mais il trouvait quand même que ça n'allait pas assez vite...

-Allez major, ne vous en faites pas, ça va bien se passer. J'ai eu la chance, si on peut dire, d'essayer cet appareil, et je dois vous dire que ça marche très bien. En fait, après, il n'y a plus aucune trace de cassure. C'est comme neuf !

-Je l'espère…

-Vous savez, vous devriez lui dire.

-Dire quoi ? A qui ?

-A votre amie, que vous l'aimez.

-Elle le sait, je lui ai déjà dit… Murmura t-il.

Il devint songeur. Il se rappelait parfaitement où et à quelle occasion il le lui avait dit. Et elle aussi, lui avait dit. Ils devaient juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, et c'était ça le plus dur, faire semblant.

-Mais ce qui pose problème, c'est qu'elle dirige la cité et que je suis sous ses ordres. Même si elle ne fait pas partie de l'armée.

-Vos dirigeants n'acceptent pas les relations intimes ?

Le major la regarda de travers. Il ne s'attendait pas à une question aussi directe, surtout de la part d'une femme !

-Je suis désolée, je vous ai choqué avec ma question ?

-…

-Restons en là, j'ai parfois du mal à comprendre les humains…

Ils arrivèrent près du continent, et elle dirigea habilement son vaisseau qu'elle posa près du jumper. La porte s'ouvrit, le major posa un pied sur la première marche, et se retourna.

-Merci, dit-il simplement.

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ?

-De m'avoir compris et de ne pas m'avoir jugé !

-Je suis mal placée pour ça, j'aime John, c'est un humain, et il est poursuivit par mon peuple… profitez de la vie, c'est tout ce que je peux vous souhaiter !

Il descendit et la porte se referma. Le vaisseau prit doucement de l'altitude et repartit vers Moya. Sheppard se dirigea vers son jumper, prit place à bord et décolla lui aussi. Il était pressé de revoir Elisabeth. Le temps qu'il avait passé à bord du patrouilleur lui avait, pour un temps, fait oublier qu'elle avait été gravement blessée.

Il arriva près d'Atlantis et fit sa manœuvre d'approche habituelle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur !


	18. l'attaque suite

Salut tous !

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

Merci à ceux et à celles qui m'ont gentiment envoyé une review, ça fait très plaisir...

D'ailleurs, pour vous en remercier, j'en remets un morceau qui est plus long, mais je ne voulais pas couper ce chapitre en trois.

Profitez-en bien, et rendez-vous en bas !!

Bonne lecture...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

L'ATTAQUE suite

Le dôme s'était ouvert, et Carson courut presque pour accueillir le major. Il était là, à attendre que le jumper se pose, quand il entendit des voix.

-Je peux y arriver toute seule, laissez-moi descendre de ce truc !

-Le Dr Beckett à dit que non !

Il se tourna vers les voix, et vit Elisabeth dans un fauteuil roulant. Elle était poussée par un infirmier et râlait parce qu'elle voulait y aller debout.

-Elisabeth… Dr Weir ! Insista Carson quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas, vous êtes décidément la malade la plus irascible que j'ai jamais eu depuis que nous sommes sur Atlantis !

Cette réflexion la fit se taire immédiatement.

-Et cet homme ne fait que ce que je lui ai demandé, alors ce n'est pas la peine de lui en vouloir !

-Je dirige cette cité Carson, et en tant que tel…

-Je suis le médecin chef, et en tant que tel, je passe au dessus de tous ici, même de vous ! Que cela vous plaise, ou non ! Coupa t-il faussement sévère.

-D'accord… excusez-moi, dit-elle à l'infirmier derrière elle.

Le Dr Beckett avait réussi. Elle s'était calmée, et ensemble, ils attendirent que le jumper finisse sa manœuvre. La porte arrière s'ouvrit et Sheppard sortit précipitamment.

-Elisabeth, vous allez mieux ! Ça fait plaisir à voir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, et j'irais encore mieux quand ils auront fini de me pouponner !

-Ce n'est pas une malade facile, à ce que je vois ! S'exclama Sheppard en riant.

Il était soulagé de la voir comme ça. Elle avait repris du poil de la bête !

-A qui le dites-vous ! Soupira Carson.

-Allez madame, dit Sheppard en se mettant derrière elle, votre carrosse est avancé !

Et il poussa le fauteuil dans l'appareil...

... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais le fixer.

-On dirait qu'il y a un petit problème…

-Oui, je crois bien ! Dit Carson.

-Vous voyez ! Je peux me lever et…

-NON ! S'exclamèrent ensemble le docteur et le major.

-Je vais vous porter jusqu'à ce siège, et Carson pourra sortir le fauteuil en dehors du jumper, n'est-ce pas docteur ? Demanda Sheppard.

-Pas de soucis, allez-y !

Sheppard s'approcha alors d'Elisabeth et se pencha pour la porter.

-Allez, on y va !

Il mit un bras derrière elle et l'autre sous ses genoux en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait un plâtre qui lui enrobait la jambe du genou jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds.

-Ça va, lui demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui…

Elle avait répondu d'une voix étranglée. Avoir les mains du major sur son corps la faisait se sentir toute chose. Il l'a transporta alors jusqu'au siège à côté de celui du pilote, et la déposa doucement.

-Ne bougez pas, je reviens !

Il retourna voir Carson qui avait laissé le fauteuil à l'infirmier et lui demanda.

-Je suppose que vous voulez venir ?

-Oui, bien sûr, cette technologie m'intéresse beaucoup !

-Alors allons-y ! C'est partit.

Le jumper s'éleva, il demanda l'autorisation de sortir, et le dôme s'ouvrit pour le laisser partir…

**XXXX**

**/**** Ils arrivent commandant Crichton**** /** Annonça Pilot.

-Oui, j'ai vu, je vais les accueillir, merci Pilot.

Aeryn, Zahan, Stark, d'Argo, Chiana et Rigel étaient venus, eux aussi. Ils les attendaient tous au hangar pour les accueillir.

-Bienvenue à bord de Moya, dit Crichton.

La porte du jumper s'était ouverte et le Dr Beckett s'avança. Il était ébahit, d'ailleurs, lui et Elisabeth n'avaient pas fermés la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu Moya dans l'espace.

-Carson, Elisabeth, je crois que vous pouvez fermer la bouche maintenant ! Dit Sheppard amusé.

Il avait eu à peu près la même réaction en la voyant pour la première fois, alors il comprenait parfaitement leur attitude, mais ça l'amusait quand même.

Il aurait bien aimé voir la tête de Rodney McKay, si celui-ci avait pu venir. Mais il avait beaucoup de travail au labo avec son E2PZ, et avait décliné l'invitation du Dr Beckett de l'accompagner.

Après un instant, Carson se rendit compte que quelque chose manquait.

-Major, nous avons laissé le fauteuil sur Atlantis…

Celui-ci souriait.

-Pas de problème, je vais porter le Dr Weir jusqu'à ce… "reconstructeur", c'est bien ça ? Demanda t-il à Crichton.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Vous me suivez ?

Sheppard prit Elisabeth dans ses bras, sous l'œil attendrit de Zahan. Arrivés dans la salle où l'appareil se trouvait, elle lui montra comment il fallait qu'il la place avant de le mettre en route.

-Voilà, c'est bien comme ça, maintenant, laissez-nous !

-Mais je voudrais voir comment ça fonctionne… Commença Carson.

-Oui, bien sûr, vous, vous pouvez rester, mais les autres, dehors ! Dit-elle gentiment.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle et laissèrent les deux femmes et Carson seuls.

-Venez, il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps, ils nous rejoindront dès que ce sera fini ! Dit Crichton.

Ils prirent donc la direction de la salle de contrôle en attendant.

**XXXX**

-Et ce que vous voyez, là, c'est ce qui nous permet de… Commença d'Argo.

-Nous voilà !! Annonça une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et Sheppard resta bouche bée. Devant lui se tenait Elisabeth, debout, la jambe libérée de son plâtre ! Elle souriait en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. A ses côtés, se tenaient Zahan et Carson qui lui, affichait un air satisfait.

-Vous pouvez fermer la bouche maintenant, major ! Lui dit Elisabeth en riant.

-C'est vrai ? Ça fonctionne vraiment ? Réussit-il à dire.

-Vous voyez bien ! Et de plus, je ne ressens aucune douleur, cet appareil est tout simplement fantastique !

Les passagers de Moya étaient tous ravis, ils avaient pu rendre service à leur tour.

-Mes amis, dit le Dr Weir, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez. Avec les moyens dont nous disposons, j'en aurais eu pour au moins…

-Trois mois ! Continua Carson.

-Trois mois pendant lesquels, j'aurais été bloquée sur Atlantis. Grâce à vous, ce n'est plus le cas. Mais même si je suis impressionnée par tout ça, elle engloba de la main Moya, je dois retourner chez nous.

-Nous comprenons parfaitement, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Assura Zahan.

Les Atlantes les remercièrent et prirent la direction du jumper. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois une dernière fois, leurs firent un signe de la main, et partirent en direction de la cité.

**XXXX**

Ils voyageaient en silence. Elisabeth était pensive. Quand elle était restée seule avec Carson et Zahan, celle-ci avait profité du fait que le docteur regardait la machine, pour lui dire que si elle aimait le major, il ne fallait pas gâcher le temps. Ça l'avait laissé perplexe et depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser…

Ils venaient de se poser sur Atlantis quand l'alerte se déclencha…

**XXXX**

-Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ? Se demandait Crichton en regardant le panneau de contrôle, Pilot ?

**/**** Ce sont des vaisseaux qui viennent de très loin, Moya et moi avons cru tout d'abord qu'ils venaient de la planète, mais après avoir regardé le scanner, nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'ils étaient sortit d'un vaisseau assez grand. ****/**

-Sont-ils armés ?

**/**** Je regarde… Oui, ils sont armés, et se sont des armes que je ne connais pas ! ****/**

-Devons nous prévenir la cité, d'après toi ?

**/**** Je pense que oui, commandant Crichton. ****/**

**XXXX**

-Mais que se passe t-il ?

Elisabeth descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle, suivit du major qui était complètement ébahit. Elle ne boitait pas du tout et apparemment n'avait pas mal non plus. Elle avait beau lui avoir dit que c'était le cas, quand ils étaient à bord de Moya, il avait eu du mal à la croire !

-Alors, demanda t-elle en entrant dans la pièce, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il se passe que… Dr Weir !! Mais vous marchez !! S'exclama Chuck.

-Oui, mais on discutera de ça plus tard, alors ?

-Des vaisseaux Wraiths sont apparus sur le radar… ils sont encore loin.

-Et combien sont-ils ?

-Ils ne sont que six, c'est bizarre !

-On ne va pas se plaindre, quand même ! Vous croyez que c'est une attaque ? Demanda t-elle au major.

-Non, je pencherais plutôt pour une mission de reconnaissance !

-Oui, mais dans ce cas, ils n'auraient pas dû être moins nombreux ?

-Moya !! S'écria le major, ils ont dû l'apercevoir !

-Dr Weir, je capte une transmission qui vient du vaisseau des étrangers ! Dit soudain Chuck.

-Passez-la sur les haut-parleurs ! Ordonna t-elle.

_« __Cité d'Atlantis, ici Crichton, vous m'entendez ? »_

-Ici le Dr Weir, oui commandant, nous vous entendons, vous avez dû remarquer que des vaisseaux venaient d'apparaître, se sont des darts, des vaisseaux Wraiths, n'oubliez pas que se sont nos ennemis, et qu'ils sont loin d'être amicaux. Vous devriez peut-être profiter du fait qu'ils sont encore loin, pour partir…

_« __Et vous laissez tout seul contre eux ? Non, ce n'est pas notre genre ! » _Rétorqua Crichton.

Il y eut un blanc, puis la voix de Crichton se fit entendre à nouveau.

_« __Nous sommes tombés d'accord, Aeryn va vous prêter main forte avec son patrouilleur, malheureusement c'est le seul vaisseau armé que nous possédons alors… »_

-Merci commandant, c'est très gentil à vous. Le major et son équipe vont vous rejoindre à bord des jumpers.

-J'y vais ! Répondit celui-ci.

Il appela les membres de son équipe, ainsi que tous les autres pilotes, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hangar. Ils grimpèrent à bord de leur vaisseau respectif et sortirent de la cité.

Elisabeth avait reprit le commandement, et ses ordres fusaient, clairs et précis. Elle était redevenue la leader d'Atlantis, et ça avait mit du baume au cœur de tout le monde.

Quand elle était revenue blessée du continent, ils lui avaient tous fait parvenir un petit mot de prompt rétablissement. Elle était appréciée en tant que chef et en tant qu'amie. Et ils étaient tous là, à attendre ses ordres, comme avant.

Elle se sentait bien, elle était redevenue elle-même. Pendant un court instant, elle avait oublié ses problèmes personnels. Mais maintenant, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait envoyé l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui était devenu son amant, dans les lignes ennemies… Et elle était terrifiée !

-Dr Weir, est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda Rodney.

Il était venu, sitôt après avoir entendu l'alarme. Il l'a trouvait pâle, mais se dit que c'était peut-être les conséquences de sa blessure. Rodney était assez égocentrique et ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur l'état de santé d'Elisabeth.

-Oui, Rodney, ça va, merci.

Les pilotes des jumpers se parlaient entre eux, et les communications étaient entendues sur Atlantis.

Et à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux faisait comprendre qu'il était en fâcheuse posture, c'était pratiquement tout le temps le major qui venait à sa rescousse.

Sa position de chef militaire et son grade de major faisait qu'il était écouté pour tout ce qui concernait les techniques d'attaque.

Le fait qu'il possédait le gène des anciens lui donnait aussi l'avantage de piloter beaucoup plus facilement.

Il n'avait pas besoin, contrairement aux autres, de maîtriser parfaitement le jumper, celui-ci "lisait" dans sa tête et répondait aux moindres de ces désirs.

Le cœur d'Elisabeth battait à tout rompre, c'était trop dur à supporter.

Mais ils avaient réussit, à force de courage et de détermination, ils étaient venus à bout de l'attaque des Wraiths. Les vaisseaux ennemis qui restaient, repartirent vers leur vaisseau ruche, vaincu.

Et là, le drame.

Au moment où le major s'apprêtait à remercier son équipe ainsi qu'Aeryn pour son soutien, ils entendirent tous clairement dans les haut-parleurs, une voix rocailleuse qui annonça.

°°**Désolé pour vous major, mais nous en avons assez de jouer, maintenant il faut passer aux choses sérieuses… **°°

Dans son jumper, le major Sheppard était surpris, c'était la première fois que les Wraiths s'attaquaient à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Pourquoi moi ? Dit-il en se lamentant.

°°**Parce que si on coupe la tête, les jambes ne suivent plus… **°°Continua la voix.

Sur Atlantis, il régnait un calme effrayant. Qu'est-ce que les Wraiths allaient faire ? Ils eurent la réponse tout de suite.

_« Mayday, mayday, je ne contrôle plus rien, ici le major Sheppard, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »_

Il avait perdu subitement le contrôle de son appareil et celui-ci fonçait droit vers l'océan.

-Oui major, on vous entend, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_« Mayday, mayday, vous m'entendez, bon sang, est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend ? »_

Elisabeth regarda Rodney, angoissée, et demanda.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi il ne nous entend pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, pourtant tout fonctionne correctement ! S'énerva t-il en appuyant frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable.

-Non McKay, tout ne fonctionne pas correctement, sinon Sheppard nous entendrait !

Elisabeth s'était mise à crier. Le désespoir transparaissait dans sa voix et tout le monde était atterré.

_« __Major, vous m'entendez ? __» _Demanda Ford à bord de son jumper.

Il avait vu celui de son chef piquer du nez et il ne pouvait rien faire. Malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, Sheppard continuait de blaguer. Mais il n'en menait pas large.

_« __Atlantis, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, mais ça va mal finir, en tout cas pour moi… Je crois que je suis bon pour prendre un bain… Atlantis, ouh ouh, je suis encore là ! Mais pas pour longtemps… __»_

Dans la salle de contrôle, il régnait un silence de mort. Tout le monde s'était figé, sauf Rodney, qui essayait de trouver une solution au problème de Sheppard, et n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans tous les sens, autour des pupitres.

-Bon sang ! Ça ne va pas !! Mais y'a rien qui marche !!

Elisabeth se trouvait mal. Elle posa les mains sur la console. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar !

Il avait fallu qu'ils s'avouent leur amour pour que les Wraiths lui enlèvent l'homme de sa vie ?

Ce n'était pas juste ! Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, qu'elle essuya très vite d'un revers de main. Non, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir !

-Rodney ! Alors ! Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

-Non ! Pas encore, et laissez-moi chercher ! Dit celui-ci brutalement.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu brusque, il continua.

-Je fais tout ce que je peux Elisabeth ! Croyez-moi, je fais tout ce que je peux…

-Oui, je sais… Murmura t-elle.

_« __Atlantis, ici jumper 1, je crois que c'est trop tar… »_

On entendit plus que le crachotement de la radio, puis se fut le silence.

-Major, major ! JOHN !! Cria Elisabeth.

_« __Il est tombé dans l'eau, le jumper du major est tombé dans l'eau ! »_

Le lieutenant Ford avait assisté, impuissant à la chute de l'appareil du major. Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer dans l'eau et couler.

Il tournait avec son jumper, à l'endroit où il l'avait vu sombrer, en surveillant la surface afin de vérifier si il s'en était sortit. Mais la force de l'impact avait été telle, qu'elle ne lui laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

Le major était prisonnier de son jumper, au fond de l'océan…

**A suivre...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Eh ouais ! J'ai envoyé mon militaire préféré prendre un petit bain !!

Même si j'aurais bien voulu être avec lui...

Bon... Reprenons le cours de l'histoire...

Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Tant mieux !

Et si c'est pas le cas, gardez-le pour vous !!

Naaaaannn je blague !!

En fait, nan, je blague pas...

Merci de me lire...

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur !


	19. sauvetage

Salut tous !

Me revoilà...

Rafi, pas trop mal aux cordes vocales ?? Non ? Tant mieux ! Euh, après avoir relu ta review, je sais pas si je vais être aussi gentille que ça avec toi ! Pourquoi tant de haine ? J'suis une gentille fifille...

Bon d'accord, j'ai tardé à poster, mais bon...

Sara, si je le vois, je lui dis de passer te faire un petit coucou, c'est promit !!

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapitre 12

SAUVETAGE

-Major ! Major, vous nous entendez ?

Chuck essayait depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, de capter le moindre signal venant de l'appareil de Sheppard.

-Major Sheppard, vous m'entendez ? Répondez ! Insista t-il.

Elisabeth se tordait les mains. Elle était dans un état de nervosité pas croyable.

-Vous avez quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle.

Chuck la regarda et baissa la tête sans rien dire. Rien. Il n'avait rien.

-Ford, ici Weir, voyez-vous quelque chose ?

_«__ Non, je ne vois rien. Rien du tout. »_

_«__ Vous n'avez pas d'écho radar ? »_ Demanda Aeryn.

Elle avait entendu les conversations entre la cité et les jumpers, et dès qu'elle s'était rendue compte du problème qu'avait le major, elle avait immédiatement proposé son aide. Depuis, elle aussi volait près de la zone où s'était crashé l'appareil de Sheppard.

_«__ Avez-vous des détecteurs de chaleur sur vos appareils ? » _Demanda t-elle.

_«__ Je n'en sais rien_, _d'habitude c'est le major qui gère les commandes. »_ Répondit Ford

_«__ Je vais essayer de descendre plus bas, pour voir s'il aurait pu sortir de son appareil avant qu'il coule. »_

Et elle entama sa manœuvre. Elisabeth l'avait entendu et espérait que cette jeune femme pouvait aider Sheppard. Mais soudain, elle releva la tête et regarda Rodney droit dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que les jumpers sont étanche à l'eau ?

Silence total. La question auquel personne n'avait pensé.

-Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de manquer d'air ? Insista t-elle.

-Euh, en fait, je ne me suis jamais posé la question, répondit-il, ils peuvent se comporter comme des sous-marin, quand ils sont en bon état, mais là, il a été touché par les Wraiths et… il a coulé…

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase. Il ne voulait pas être trop pessimiste, mais il ne donnait pas cher de la vie du major.

-Pouvez-vous nous donner un ordre d'idée ?

-En principe, un être humain consomme de l'oxygène de l'ordre de… commença t-il.

-Rodney !! S'il vous plait, répondez ! Oui ou non, peut-il manquer d'air ?

-Oui, si nous tardons trop ! L'oxygène sera remplacé par le gaz carbonique, et il… enfin, vous savez…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir le rôle de l'oiseau de mauvais augure. Il regarda Elisabeth, et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Il risque de mourir ?

La voix d'Elisabeth tremblait, mais elle voulait une réponse claire.

-Oui, il risque de mourir… asphyxié…

**XXXX**

A bord de Moya, Crichton, d'Argo et Rigel réfléchissaient.

-Nous avons des combinaisons, et elles sont pressurisées, ils n'en ont pas sur Atlantis ? Demanda Rigel.

-Si, sûrement, mais s'ils ne s'en servent pas, c'est parce qu'elles ne résisteraient pas à une si forte pression, et les nôtres non plus d'ailleurs ! Répondit Crichton.

-Bon, il faut encore chercher, et surtout trouver quelque chose et vite ! Dit d'Argo.

-Dis-moi Rigel, tu es un batracien, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Crichton.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas… Commença t-il.

-Quoi ? Plonger dans l'océan et aller le chercher ? C'est ça que tu proposes ?

-Euh, en un sens, oui !

Il attendait une réponse quand d'Argo s'écria.

-Bon alors, c'est oui ou c'est non, il ne va pas pouvoir rester beaucoup plus longtemps dans l'eau ! Décide-toi, et vite !

**XXXX**

Le major avait perdu connaissance. Le choc avec la surface avait été très dur. Il avait beau s'être accroché de toutes ses forces, il avait été ballotté dans le jumper, quand celui-ci avait heurté l'océan.

Il gisait, allongé contre la porte de l'appareil, le pied coincé sous une caisse du vaisseau qui s'était détachée au moment de l'impact. Il s'était violemment cogné la tête sur une paroi et il était tombé, inconscient. Un filet de sang coulait de la blessure. Il reprit conscience au moment ou le jumper se posait doucement au fond de l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, tourna la tête, et voulu se redresser quand une quinte de toux le cloua sur place. Une douleur atroce dans la poitrine lui coupa le souffle, et il cracha un peu de sang. Il essaya de se tourner, mais son pied coincé l'en empêchait. Il finit par réussir à se dégager, et tenta de se relever. Sa tête aussi le faisait souffrir, mais moins que le fait de respirer.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai…

Quand il s'aida de sa main gauche pour se lever, il se mit à crier. Il s'était déboîté l'épaule ! La douleur vive le força à se rallonger. Il attendit un instant et bougea plus doucement en s'appuyant sur sa main valide.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Dit-il le souffle court.

Il bougea tous ses membres un par un pour voir s'il n'y avait pas trop de casse.

-Bon, les jambes ça va, les bras aussi, sauf que… Oh bon sang, il faut que je remette ça en place…

Il se redressa avec précaution, eu un vertige qui le fit se plaquer contre la paroi.

-Ce n'est rien, juste un vertige, je me suis cogné la tête ! C'est normal !

Puis, il avisa une partie du vaisseau qui n'avait pas d'aspérité et s'en approcha. S'il ne voulait pas perdre l'usage de son bras, il fallait qu'il se remette l'épaule en place. Il savait que cela allait lui faire horriblement mal, mais pas très longtemps. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il avait apprit, que s'il n'était pas allé à l'hôpital pour se faire soigner, son bras qui n'aurait pas été irrigué correctement, aurait pu subir des dommages irréversibles.

-Quand faut y aller, faut y aller… courage John, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

Se parler à lui-même n'arrangerait pas les choses, mais c'était la seule façon pour lui de se dire qu'il était encore en vie, vu le choc de sa rencontre avec l'océan ! Oui, il s'estimait heureux d'être vivant...

-Allez, un… deux… et… trois… aaaaaaaaahhh !!

Il s'écroula sous la douleur.

Agenouillé, sa main valide appuyée par terre, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Le bras blessé contre son torse, il se releva doucement. Il avait des sueurs froides. Il fit bouger doucement l'articulation, et se rendit compte qu'elle était en place. Par chance, il n'avait eu à le faire qu'une seule fois.

Il regarda devant lui, et remarqua que le poste de pilotage avait bien supporté le choc.

Il marcha difficilement, en s'appuyant sur les parois de son appareil et s'assit à sa place.

Il avait un mal de crâne insupportable, et la poitrine en feu.

-Bon alors là, je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment dans la mouise…

Il était en train de regarder par la vitre du jumper. De jolis poissons de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs, regardaient l'intrus qui avait envahit leur domaine.

Ils tournaient et tournaient, puis, voyant que ça ne bougeait pas, décidèrent que ce n'était pas intéressant et partirent ailleurs. La douleur à la tête le fit gémir, et il se décida à retourner à l'arrière chercher la trousse de secours. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et prit deux cachets. Quand il se pencha en avant, du sang coula sur sa main. Il l'a porta à sa tête. La blessure qu'il avait s'était remise à saigner. Il retourna s'asseoir à l'avant, prit une compresse dans la boîte et nettoya la plaie. Il voulut se relever, mais un vertige plus violent le fit se rasseoir aussitôt.

-Oh bon sang, je dois vraiment avoir une sale tête !

Le jumper se mit à tourner sur lui-même, il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ne se sentait pas bien… Pas bien du tout…

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Le jumper tourna plus vite, et il s'écroula sur son siège, inconscient...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur !


	20. Sauvetage suite

Salut tous !

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

Merci Rafi, pour ta review, ça fait très plaisir... J'espère que tu trouveras celui là aussi bien.

Et merci aussi aux illustres anonymes...

Profitez-en bien, et rendez-vous en bas !!

Bonne lecture...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXX**

_«__ Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider ! »_

-Commandant Crichton, je vous remercie, mais qu'est-ce que vous pouvez faire, demanda Elisabeth.

_«__ Rigel ! En fait, c'est Rigel qui va vous aider. »_

Elisabeth regarda le Dr Beckett et McKay. Comment le plus petit passager de Moya pourrait les aider à sortir le major Sheppard de la mer ?

_«__ Nous arrivons, vous comprendrez mieux. Mais je pense que nous devons faire très vite. Alors si vous pouviez venir nous chercher sur Moya avec un de vos appareils, nous pourrions aller plus vite sur Atlantis pour vous expliquer notre plan. »_

-C'est d'accord, le lieutenant Ford va vous rejoindre à bord. Lieutenant ?

Quand il avait entendu parler le Dr Weir et Crichton, le lieutenant Ford avait réagit très vite. Il prit l'initiative de demander à Aeryn si elle pouvait rester seule pendant qu'il retournait à la base d'Atlantis, afin de pouvoir aider plus efficacement les secours. Cela ne lui avait prit que quelques minutes, et il avait très vite rejoint la salle de commande.

-Je pars tout de suite, madame.

**XXXX**

Il partit donc aussi vite que possible sur Moya chercher le petit Inérien et Crichton. Il savait que l'air deviendrait rapidement nocif à bord du jumper, et que le major n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui. Quand il arriva près de Moya, il eut la même réaction de surprise que les autres, mais ne prit pas le temps de se laisser distraire. La vie de son supérieur et néanmoins ami, était en jeu. Pilot lui avait ouvert la porte du hangar, et il se posa rapidement. Ils étaient tous là, à l'attendre, sauf Aeryn qui était restée près de la surface de l'eau, afin que l'équipe de sauvetage ne perde pas de temps à retrouver l'endroit du crash.

-Nous sommes prêts ! Annonça Crichton en s'avançant vers lui.

Rigel le suivait en voletant.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y tout de suite ! Dit-il l'air important.

Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait aider. Alors quand Crichton lui avait demandé d'aider le major, il n'avait pas longtemps hésité. Il s'était sentit indispensable.

Ils suivirent le lieutenant et montèrent tous les trois dans le jumper qui fonça vers Atlantis.

**XXXX**

L'eau commençait à s'infiltrer par la porte arrière du jumper. Ses commandes avaient été sérieusement endommagées pendant l'attaque des Wraiths.

Ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'envoyer une onde électromagnétique de forte puissance qui avait provoqué un court circuit. Et depuis, le jumper ne pouvait plus assurer correctement ses fonctions. Il était en train de se dépressuriser. L'eau montait tout doucement, elle était glaciale et atteignait les pieds du major. Il était toujours inconscient.

S'il ne mourait pas asphyxié, il mourrait noyé…

**XXXX**

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-C'est incroyable ! Vous pouvez faire ça ? Demanda Elisabeth à Rigel.

-C'est un batracien, il peut ! Répondit Crichton.

-Je suis un Inérien, je peux aller sous l'eau sans problème. Ce qui sera plus problématique, se sera de sortir votre ami de son appareil. Peut-il rester sous l'eau longtemps ?

-Non, de plus il a sûrement été blessé, un être humain ne peut rester que trois, voir quatre minutes sans respirer. Tout dépend de son état physique !

-Le major a une résistance hors du commun en temps normal. Il a le gène des anciens, ne l'oublions pas… dit Carson.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Rodney. Mais quand même, nous ne savons pas s'il est encore en vie…

-Rodney !! Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, voyons ! Dit Teyla.

Elle savait que le Dr Weir n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça. Elle était suffisamment inquiète.

-Nous n'avons pas de caisson de décompression sur Atlantis, il faut faire vite. Plus il restera sous l'eau, plus il subira les effets de la pression, et le remonter sera alors très dangereux pour lui ! Annonça Carson.

-Je prépare un jumper et on y va, docteur vous m'accompagnez ? Demanda Ford.

-Oui, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il faut, au cas où…

Elisabeth avait pâlit en entendant la phrase de Carson. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de grave à John. Mais le Dr Beckett avait raison, il fallait tout prévoir.

**XXXX**

Le jumper de Ford s'approcha du patrouilleur d'Aeryn. Ils avaient eu l'idée d'envoyer Rigel dans l'eau pour récupérer le major, seulement voilà, comment faire pour le faire descendre de l'appareil, et surtout, comment faire pour les remonter tout les deux ?

Aeryn proposa alors de se servir de Moya.

-Comment ça Moya ? Demanda Crichton par radio.

_«__ Oui, de la même façon qu'elle t'a attirée à son bord… »_

-Son rayon tracteur ! Mais oui, bien sûr ! Ma chérie, tu es fantastique !

_«__ Je sais ! Bon, je retourne sur Moya prévenir Pilot et la cité. » _Répondit-elle sans aucune fausse modestie.

Et son patrouilleur s'éloigna rapidement. Il fallait faire vite, elle le savait.

-Quel rayon tracteur ? Demanda Ford à Crichton après un instant.

-Moya s'approchera suffisamment près de la surface et se servira de son rayon tracteur pour les capturer. Nous n'aurons simplement qu'à les récupérer à bord, c'est enfantin !

-Bon, c'est bien tout ça, mais moi alors ! Je ne sers plus à rien ? S'exclama Rigel.

-Si, gros tas, tu vas devoir quand même descendre pour l'aider à sortir de son appareil.

-Bon, d'accord !

Ford manœuvra habilement le jumper et essaya de rester le plus immobile possible au ras de l'eau. Par chance la mer était très calme ce jour la, ce qui facilitait les choses. Rigel se prépara. Il resta près de la porte et quand le lieutenant l'ouvrit, plongea tout de suite. L'eau faisait partie de son élément et il ne la craignait pas. Il descendit rapidement la centaine de mètres et s'approcha du jumper qu'il repéra très vite.

Il fit le tour, jusqu'à la vitre du poste de pilotage, et vit le major toujours évanouit sur son siège. Il remarqua aussi que l'eau s'infiltrait et le niveau montait. Sheppard en avait jusqu'au genou. Il tapota la vitre, mais le militaire ne bougea pas. Il remonta alors très vite à la surface et dit.

-Il est toujours à l'intérieur, mais il faut faire vite, l'eau a réussit à s'infiltrer et elle continue à monter !

-Ok Rigel, merci.

-J'y retourne, dites-moi simplement ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour le sortir de là.

Ford lui expliqua comment faire et il replongea aussitôt. Il s'approcha de la porte arrière du jumper et la débloqua selon les instructions que lui avait donné le lieutenant Ford. L'eau jaillit à l'intérieur du cockpit et envahit tout. Le major fut soulevé de son siège par la puissance du flot et projeté contre la vitre. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Bientôt l'eau prit la place de l'air et Rigel se dépêcha de l'attraper puis le tira vers l'arrière. Il le sortit vite, dans l'eau, le corps du major ne pesait pas bien lourd. Arrivé à la surface, il appela ses amis.

-Eh, nous sommes là ! Venez nous chercher !

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Carson.

-Il est encore en vie, mais il respire mal.

-J'ai prévenu Moya, elle arrive, dit Crichton, tiens le coup mon gros tas !

En effet, le soleil sembla disparaître quand elle s'approcha d'eux. Ford et Carson regardaient, impressionnés, la masse gigantesque qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de mètres au dessus de la surface. Tout à coup, les corps de Rigel et du Major s'élevèrent et flottèrent dans l'air, puis disparurent à l'intérieur de Moya.

-Je vais à bord de votre vaisseau récupérer le major, dit Ford à Crichton.

Il se réinstalla aux commandes et fila aussi vite que possible.

**XXXX**

A l'intérieur de Moya, Zahan s'occupait du major, mais ces connaissances médicales étaient limitées. Elle se sentait impuissante. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, et la blessure qu'il avait à la tête l'inquiétait.

Quand le jumper fut annoncée par Pilot, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et le vit atterrir sans trop de précaution. Le Dr Beckett se précipita à la suite de Ford, jusqu'à l'endroit où Zahan avait installé le major. Il s'approcha de lui et l'examina rapidement.

-Il a du avaler de l'eau, il respire très mal, et sa blessure à la tête m'inquiète beaucoup. Il faut faire très vite. Aidez-moi à le transporter.

Ils soulevèrent délicatement le blessé et se dirigèrent vers la porte du jumper restée ouverte.

Ford se tourna alors vers Zahan.

-Merci, merci beaucoup pour votre aide.

Avec l'aide de Crichton, ils installèrent le major le plus confortablement possible à bord et repartirent vers Atlantis.

**XXXX**

-Il est vivant madame !

Elisabeth se leva d'un coup.

-Quoi ?

-Le major ! Il est vivant et ils le ramènent sur Atlantis ! Annonça Chuck d'une voix devenue joyeuse. Toute la tension du personnel d'Atlantis retomba d'un coup, et les cris de joie remplacèrent vite la tristesse.

_«__ Atlantis, ici jumper 2, vous m'entendez ? »_

-Oui, lieutenant Ford, on vous entend parfaitement ! Dit Elisabeth.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

_«__ Je vous passe le Dr Beckett ! »_

-D'accord, on vous écoute docteur, comment va Sheppard ?

« Préparez le défibrillateur, une solution saline chauffée à 33°, des couvertures chauffantes et attendez-nous au hangar ! »

-Carson ? Que se passe t-il ? Comment va John ? Demanda Elisabeth inquiète.

_«__ Il va mal, très mal. On arrive… »_

Après le bonheur de savoir le major en vie, voilà qu'ils apprenaient qu'en fait, il allait mal.

Le personnel de l'infirmerie s'était précipité pour répondre à la demande du Dr Beckett, et attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement. L'alarme retentit et Elisabeth donna très vite l'autorisation d'ouvrir le dôme. Elle descendit aussi vite qu'elle put, et rejoignit les autres pour attendre le jumper.

Il se posa très vite, c'était urgent. La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent entendre Carson crier.

-Vite, amenez-moi le défibrillateur, il fait un arrêt cardiaque !

Celui d'Elisabeth rata un battement. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. L'équipe réagit très vite et le Dr Beckett s'occupa du major. Il avait posé les capteurs sur sa poitrine et un bip aigu et long se fit entendre.

-Chargez à deux cent, attention, poussez-vous !

Le corps de Sheppard se cambra sous la décharge. Mais le bip n'avait pas changé de tonalité. La ligne du cœur sur le moniteur était toujours plate.

-Chargez à deux cent cinquante… prêt ? Poussez-vous !

Régulier comme une horloge, le bip restait le même.

-Bon sang, major, vous n'allez pas nous laisser ! John ! Réagissez ! Allez ! ALLEZ !

Carson criait presque, il ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Et tout à coup, le bip aigu et monotone changea. Le tracé sur le moniteur changea aussi et le cœur repartit.

-Ça y est, on l'a récupéré ! Souffla Carson soulagé, à l'infirmerie, vite.

Et sans plus attendre, ils filèrent en emmenant Sheppard sur un brancard, toujours inconscient, mais en vie. Elisabeth se sentit mal. Teyla s'en rendit compte et s'approcha d'elle. Le plus naturellement possible elle posa sa main sur son bras, et la soutint.

-Dr Weir, vous devez être épuisée avec toute cette tension, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-Non, je ne pourrais jamais dormir, je dois… je dois aller voir le major... Murmura t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'infirmerie. Elisabeth marchait comme un automate et ne s'était pas rendue compte que Teyla lui parlait.

-Dr Weir… Elisabeth… ça va aller ?

Elle s'arrêta et obligea Elisabeth à faire de même.

-Hein ? Comment ? Teyla, je m'excuse, qu'avez-vous dit ?

-Dr Weir, ne vous en faites pas, il est entre de bonnes mains.

A ces mots, Elisabeth fondit en larmes. Teyla ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et ça lui faisait mal. Son amie s'était laissé glisser le long du mur du couloir et pleurait à chaudes larmes, accroupit, la tête dans ses bras repliés. Alors elle se mit près d'elle, et la prit simplement dans ces bras. Elisabeth mit longtemps avant d'arriver à se calmer. Mais elle se sentait un peu mieux, les larmes avaient été libératrices, et maintenant, elle allait mieux. Elle se releva.

-Merci, lui dit-elle, merci Teyla !

-Allons voir le docteur, il nous donnera des nouvelles du major.

Et elles se dirigèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie. Il s'était passé une bonne heure depuis l'atterrissage du jumper, et le docteur était encore avec le major. Les deux jeunes femmes attendaient impatiemment qu'il sorte. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Beckett apparu.

-Alors Carson, comment va t-il ? L'interrogea Elisabeth.

-Il a une commotion cérébrale, deux côtes cassées dont une lui a perforé le poumon gauche, et…

-Et quoi ? Quoi Carson ?

-Elisabeth, le major… John… il est dans le coma…

**A suivre...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merci de me lire...


	21. je suis vivant !

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Zavez passé un bon week-end ?? Et bien moi, oui ! J'ai fait une nuit blanche ! Ça faisait une éternité que ça m'étais pas arrivée, et là, je découvre que j'ai des muscles dans les cuisses !!

C'est dingue, non ???

Bon, j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, qui n'intéresse de toute façon personne...

**Rafi**** :**Sèche tes jolis neuneuilles, (et je persiste) tu as de superbes yeux vert !! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer !! Et je te rassure, quand il va aller mieux, aïe aïe !!! Bref, tu verras bien !

Et merci aussi à tous les autres...

Dommage que vous ne laissiez pas de reviews, je me serais fait un plaisir de vous remercier personnellement ! Mais bon, le lecteur est roi, et décide de ce qui est bon pour lui.

Moi, je sais que mon histoire est toujours lue, ça suffit (un peu) à mon bonheur !!

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

**JE SUIS VIVANT** !

-Dans le coma ? Murmura Elisabeth.

-On peut le voir docteur ? Demanda Teyla doucement.

-Je dois vous prévenir… il est sous respirateur, il avait de l'eau de mer dans les poumons, et la côte cassée lui a perforé le gauche. Il est en état d'hypothermie. Heureusement d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui l'a maintenu en vie…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Elisabeth surprise.

-Sa température corporelle est descendue à 33°, et c'est le froid qui a permit à ses organes de supporter le manque d'oxygène. Mais c'est la fracture du crane qui m'inquiète le plus…

-Je croyais qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale…

-Oui, mais le scanner à aussi révélé un enfoncement de la boîte crânienne et il a un hématome sous-dural…

-Dr Carson, s'il vous plait…

-Oui, pardon, l'hémorragie dans sa tête provoque le coma. Le sang accumulé comprime son cerveau, et il faudra peut-être l'ouvrir pour libérer la pression…

-Lui ouvrir la tête ? Oh mon dieu, non…

Elisabeth avait mit sa main devant sa bouche, et ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau rempli de larmes.

-Il s'en sortira ? Carson, dites-moi qu'il va s'en sortir…

-Je n'en sais rien Elisabeth, malheureusement ça ne dépend plus de moi…

-Je veux le voir, s'il vous plait, supplia t-elle.

-Allez-y, je vous attends dehors.

-Courage Dr Weir, le major est jeune, il s'en sortira, lui assura Teyla.

Elisabeth poussa la porte de l'infirmerie. Le major avait besoin de soins importants et le matériel que cela réclamait ne pouvait pas rentrer dans une chambre.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit sur lequel il reposait. Mon dieu comme il était pâle ! Il avait les lèvres bleues, un tube dans la bouche lui permettait de respirer, et il avait des électrodes sur le corps qui surveillaient en permanence ses fonctions vitales.

Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme du respirateur. Le Dr Beckett ne lui avait pas bandé ses côtes cassées, il avait prévenu Elisabeth que de toute façon, le fait qu'il soit dans le coma l'empêchait de trop souffrir. Il avait juste un gros pansement là où il l'avait opéré pour soigner son poumon perforé.

-Oh mon dieu John…

Et les lames coulèrent sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait pas les retenir. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Son cœur était en miettes. Elle prit une chaise et l'approcha de lui. Elle avança la main doucement et lui prit la sienne. Elle était si froide ! Elle lui caressa le dos de la main avec le pouce, et lui murmura.

-Je t'aime John, je t'en prie ne me quitte pas !

**OoOoO**

_Mais pourquoi, veux-tu que je te quitte, Elisabeth ?_

-S'il vous plait, mon dieu, laissez-le moi, je l'aime ! Prenez-moi à sa place, mais laissez-le vivre !

_Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je suis vivant, Liz, je suis là, tu m'entends ? Liz, regarde-moi, je suis là, devant toi ! Liz, Elisabeth !!_

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir dans cet état de faiblesse, pas pour l'instant.

Elle-même était trop fragile, la peur de le perdre avait été trop forte.

Elle reviendrait plus tard. Alors elle se leva, se pencha doucement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Une larme coula, et tomba sur les lèvres du major. Elle l'essuya en passant délicatement son index dessus.

La ligne du moniteur qui correspondait à son rythme cardiaque, sauta. Imperceptiblement, mais fut enregistré par la machine…

-J'aurais préféré t'embrasser vraiment, John.

_Pourquoi tu le fais pas alors, moi aussi j'en ai très envie tu sais !_

-Il est tard, je reviendrais demain, repose-toi mon amour.

Et elle sortit de la chambre.

Le Dr Beckett prit la place d'Elisabeth, vérifia les appareils, éteignit le néon au dessus du lit, et sortit à son tour.

**OoOoO**

Tous les habitants d'Atlantis soutenaient Elisabeth. Pour la bonne marche de la cité, elle faisait comme d'habitude, mais ça ne trompait personne. Elle avait souvent la tête ailleurs, et répondait parfois à côté aux questions simples que les gens lui posaient. Ils avaient donc tous décidés, sans se concerter pourtant, qu'ils devaient faire en sorte de la déranger le moins possible.

Elle était donc allée se reposer dans ses quartiers. Rodney lui ayant assuré, que lui et le lieutenant Ford l'appellerait au moindre problème qui nécessiterait de prendre une décision importante.

Elle s'était assise sur son lit, et essayait de se remettre les idées en place.

_Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un état pareil ! Ça va, tu sais !_

-Oohh, bon sang, pourquoi lui ?

_Pourquoi lui qui ? De qui parles-tu ?_

Elle se leva, et se déshabilla pour se changer.

_Tu es vraiment très belle Liz, tu sais ? _

Elle avait des gestes d'automate, et se mit nue, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle passa devant le miroir et se regarda.

_Oui, tu es vraiment belle Liz, mais pourquoi es-tu si triste ?_

La dernière fois qu'elle s'était regardée comme ça, elle s'en rappelait très bien. C'était le soir ou John l'avait embrassé dans son bureau. Elle posa ses mains sur ses seins et lâcha un sanglot. Elle ferma les yeux, et vit son visage. Comme il était beau ! Il avait presque toujours son fameux petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et ça la faisait craquer. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et essaya de retrouver le goût de ses baisers.

_Ne fait pas ça Liz, tu n'as pas le droit ! Mais moi oui !_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et retomba cruellement dans le présent. Elle se doucha vite fait, prit un somnifère, et se coucha. Elle ne le faisait jamais, mais là, il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme…

_C'est ça mon amour, dors. Moi aussi je suis un peu fatigué, je vais en profiter pour me reposer aussi… _

**OoOoO**

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla la bouche pâteuse. Elle n'avait fait aucun rêve, bon ou mauvais. Le somnifère y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Elle s'étira dans son lit, ses muscles lui faisaient un peu mal.

_Tu as raison, avant de se lever, il faut toujours faire jouer ses muscles !_

Elle rejeta les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit.

Puis elle se leva rapidement, et fila sous la douche.

_Tu prends une douche froide le matin ? Waouh ! Ça, je ne pense pas en avoir le courage !!_

Elle sortit, une serviette enroulée autour d'elle, et, la tête en bas, se séchait les cheveux avec une autre.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Dr Weir ? Vous êtes là ?

_Mais qui est cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ? Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tranquille ?_

-Dr Weir ? Elisabeth ? C'est Teyla !

-J'arrive !

Elle enfila un peignoir et ouvrit la porte.

-Teyla ! Entrez !

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais tout le monde s'inquiète pour vous, alors j'ai décidé de venir voir comment vous alliez !

_Teyla ! Toujours aussi serviable !_

-Merci, c'est gentil de vous inquiétez pour moi, mais moi, c'est le major qui m'inquiète…

_Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je vais bien !_

-Le Dr Carson est le meilleur ! Il s'occupe bien de lui !

_Mais pourquoi Carson devrait s'occuper de moi ? Hein ?_

-Je vous laisse vous habiller. Vous me rejoignez ?

-Merci Teyla, oui j'arrive.

L'Athosienne se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se retourna, regarda Elisabeth et dit doucement.

-Le major vous aime, et vous aussi vous l'aimez, alors ne vous préoccupez pas des "quand dira-t-on", dites-lui !

Et elle sortit.

_Alors là, on a un sérieux problème, Liz, si elle s'est rendue compte de quelque chose…_

Elisabeth regarda la porte, abasourdie ! Teyla avait dit que John l'aimait et que c'était réciproque. Comment allait-elle faire pour que ça ne se voit pas trop en présence des autres ?!

Elle se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Teyla l'attendait dans le couloir, et ensemble, elles prirent la direction de son bureau. En passant devant la salle de contrôle, Chuck lui fit un signe de la main.

-Bonjour Dr Weir, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je vais bien et vous ?

-Ça va. Dites, vous auriez des nouvelles du major ?

-Non, pas encore !

_Des nouvelles ? Des nouvelles de quoi ?_

-Est-ce que Carson est là bas ?

-Non, je suis là, dit celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est resté stable toute la nuit… Fit-il en baillant.

-Vous êtes resté à son chevet ?

_Au chevet de qui ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe…_

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Et tout à coup on entendit.

_ On demande le Dr Beckett d'urgence à l'infirmerie, le Dr Beckett est demandé d'urgence à l'infirmerie. °°_

Ils se regardèrent tous quelques secondes, puis Carson courut, suivit par Elisabeth, Teyla et Ford. Le trajet leur paru interminable. Ils arrivèrent essoufflés et Carson se précipita vers l'infirmière. Elle était debout à côté du lit de Sheppard, et lui faisait un massage cardiaque.

-Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre docteur.

Elisabeth devint livide et chancela.

-Tout le monde dehors ! S'exclama Carson.

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je fais sur ce lit, à l'infirmerie ? Elisabeth ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Répondez !_

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, en silence.

Le Dr Beckett s'occupait du major, il fallait le laisser faire son travail. Si John avait une chance de s'en sortir, il l'a prendrait. Il était assez fort pour ça !

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Carson rouvrit la porte.

-L'alerte est passée, mais il va falloir libérer la pression dans son cerveau… Sinon, il risque de ne jamais se réveiller.

-Vous allez devoir l'opérer ? Demanda Elisabeth d'une voix éteinte.

-Oui ! Et pas plus tard que maintenant, il est de nouveau stable, je ne dois pas tarder. Je vous laisse, je dois le préparer.

_Je suis si mal en point que ça ?_

Et il retourna dans l'infirmerie. Juste avant de fermer la porte, Elisabeth pu voir le major dans son lit, toujours branché à toutes sortes d'appareils qui faisaient des bip-bip…

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit.

-Nous pouvons faire confiance au docteur, il est le meilleur.

Son sourire figé ne les trompa pas, mais ils firent bonne figure.

-Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, même Rodney le dit alors…

Ford avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, et ça avait un peu réussit. Elisabeth avait esquissé un léger sourire, mais plus franc.

_Euh... je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne veux pas qu'on m'ouvre la tête. De toute façon, demandez à McKay, il vous dira que ça ne servira à rien, puisqu'il n'y a rien dedans !_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des commandes en silence, pour apprendre la nouvelle aux autres.

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**Bon, maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir aller m'occuper de faire à manger !**

**Vous vous zen fichez, et vous avez totalement raison, mais moi, ça fais du bien de le dire !**

**Je sais c'est débile, mais c'est trop tard pour me changer...**

**Merci de me lire...**

**Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le carburant de l'auteur !**


	22. je suis vivant suite

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà encore un petit morceau !!!

Je suis limite à pleurer, et c'est même pas à cause de mon histoire, "Edward aux mains d'argent" passe à la télé, et c'est un film absolument fantastique !! Ça y est le mot fin est apparu, et maintenant, c'est "fantômes contre fantômes" ! Un truc plus drôle !

Bon, si je commençais les remerciements ?? Ah au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien avoir la gentillesse de me traduire le mot "RAR" ? Passke j'ai souvent remarqué ça, quand un auteur répond aux reviews, mais j'aimerais bien connaître la définition exacte !

Allez, c'est partit ! :

**Rafi**** :**Oui, effectivement, j'ai bien lu "et si c'était vrai", et j'ai ADORE ce livre, d'ailleurs, j'ai acheté tous les livres (sauf le dernier, j'lai pas trouvé en grand !) de cet auteur qui écrit remarquablement bien ! Mon dieu, j'ai mis "poussé" ???? Quelle horreur, j'ose croire que j'ai voulu mettre "passa", et que mon doigt a ripé !!! (on peut y croire, non ??) Passke évidement, sur un clavier, le "A" est à côté du "O", bien sûr ! hemhem... Et je persiste à dire que cette fic a été écrite alors que je n'avais vu que la saison une. Tu peux me croire !!!!!!!!!! J'insiiiiiiisteuhhhh !!!!

**Sara the best : **Faut pas répondre à sa maman, c'est pas bien !! Mais je te rassure tout de suite, j'étais une sale môme quand j'étais jeune, et je répondais tout le temps en marmonnant !!! lol Mais maintenant, je peux te garantir que je le regrette, passke que quand mes mômes me font la même chose, je déteste ça ! Mais bon, faut bien que jeunesse se passe !!

Et merci aussi à tous les autres... Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Suite

L'opération avait duré trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles, personne n'avait parlé autrement que pour dire le strict nécessaire. Le Dr Weir avait annoncé la nouvelle de l'opération aux passagers de Moya, et ils l'avaient tous soutenue. Les mots de prompts rétablissements pour John lui faisaient du bien. Elle était retournée dans son bureau, épuisée, et avait posé la tête sur ses bras repliés. Elle s'était endormie. Il n'était pas tard pourtant, et cette nuit, elle avait dormi d'un sommeil de plomb grâce au cachet. Mais ses nerfs l'avaient lâchement abandonné, et elle n'avait pas résisté. C'est dans cette position que le docteur la trouva.

Il était embêté. Devait-il la réveiller ? Il sourit en se disant que s'il ne le faisait pas, elle lui arracherait sans doute les yeux pour ne pas l'avoir fait.

-Dr Weir, vous m'entendez ?

-Mumm…

-Dr Weir ! Elisabeth ! Réveillez-vous !

Elle se redressa d'un coup.

-Carson, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est John ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le Dr Beckett éclata de rire devant sa réaction.

-Doucement, doucement, une question à la fois !

-Cette situation n'a rien de drôle, dit Elisabeth sérieusement.

-Avant peut-être, mais plus maintenant, dit-il encore.

-Expliquez-vous Carson !

-Il est sauvé ! Le major est sauvé... l'opération s'est bien passée, nous avons pu libérer la pression, et il va mieux.

Elisabeth tremblait, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se leva et demanda.

-Je peux le voir ?

-Non, pas pour l'instant, il est…

-Carson, s'il vous plait…

Elle le suppliait. Elle se serait mise à genou, s'il avait fallu. Mais elle voulait le voir ! C'était vital !

-Bon, c'est d'accord, suivez-moi.

**oOoOo**

-Il est toujours branché…

-Oui, il n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses fonctions, mais normalement, ça ne saurait tarder. Pour l'instant, la machine l'aide à respirer, comme ça, il se fatigue moins et récupère plus vite.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit, se retourna vers Carson et lui demanda.

-Son cœur bat lentement, c'est normal ?

-Oui, si on veut, il est lent mais régulier, il reviendra à la normale quand il sera prêt à se réveiller.

-Je peux rester ? Pas longtemps, c'est promis !

_Dites oui, Carson, j'aime bien quand elle est là !_

-Bon d'accord ! Mais dans dix minutes, si vous n'êtes pas sortie, je viens vous chercher !

Décidément, cette femme obtenait de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elisabeth approcha une chaise, et s'installa au chevet de Sheppard. Il avait reprit des couleurs maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, et murmura.

-Bonjour John, c'est moi, c'est Elisabeth ! Réveille-toi !

Le tracé du moniteur s'accéléra quelques instants et retomba comme avant. Elisabeth fut surprise et appela Beckett.

-Carson !

Elle se leva et alla le chercher. Il était dans le couloir et discutait avec Ford, Teyla et Rodney.

-Carson ! Venez ! Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose avec le major !

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ?_

-Euh, je vous laisse, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire… Dit Rodney en partant.

_Ah ! Rodney, il restera toujours pareil à lui-même, celui là !_

Il n'avait jamais apprécié les hôpitaux et les malades, et l'infirmerie du Dr Beckett non plus. Les autres le savait et ne lui en voulait pas.

Carson entra donc, et s'installa à côté du major. Il regarda le tracé et ne vit rien d'anormal.

-Dr Weir, qu'avez-vous vu ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Je… euh, je lui ai parlé, et son rythme cardiaque à changé, il est peut-être en train de se réveiller ? Non ?

_C'est parce que je voudrais te voir Elisabeth !_

Le docteur s'approcha de John lui parla, et attendit. Rien ne se produisit.

-Je ne vois rien de spécial, que lui avez-vous dit ?

-Juste que je voulais qu'il se réveille, c'est tout ! Dit-elle gênée.

-Recommencez pour voir ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit.

-Major Sheppard, réveillez-vous…

Rien. Toujours rien. Elle continua.

-John, s'il vous plait faites un effort… ouvrez les yeux, murmura t-elle.

_J'essaye Elisabeth, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Attendez… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive…_

Le tracé s'emballa, ce qui inquiéta un peu le docteur. Puis, doucement, reprit un rythme normal et le garda.

-Il est en train de se réveiller. Elisabeth, John est en train de se réveiller…

_Ah ! Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais un peu marre de rester au lit…_

**oOoOo**

Elle qui avait retenu sa respiration pendant tout ce temps la relâcha. Elle était soulagée. Le major se réveillait ! Ça voulait dire qu'il allait mieux, et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle sortit dans le couloir pour l'annoncer à Teyla et Ford, qui étaient restés à l'attendre.

Ils félicitèrent le docteur, c'était grâce à lui que le major était en vie.

Ils avaient retrouvé le sourire.

-Je retourne aux commandes Dr Weir, vous pouvez rester là, si vous le voulez bien sûr, dit Ford.

-Merci Ford, je vous remercie, et j'accepte votre proposition.

Le lieutenant Ford s'éloigna, et Teyla annonça.

-Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon peuple ainsi qu'à nos amis de Moya. Bravo docteur !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, mais merci Teyla.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux vers le major, et attendirent. Le Dr Beckett avait quand même prévenu Elisabeth, que ça pouvait survenir dans cinq minutes comme dans deux, voir trois heures, ou plus. Tout dépendait de lui. Elle décida de rester à ses côtés, pendant que Carson faisait sa paperasse. Au bout de dix minutes, il se leva et s'approcha d'Elisabeth.

-Je vais dans la pièce à côté, s'il y a le moindre changement appelez-moi !

-D'accord !

Elle tenait toujours la main du major et lui murmurait des mots doux.

-Allez John, réveille-toi mon amour, s'il te plait, ouvre les yeux…

Elle baissa la tête, désespérée. Il ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Allez, fait un effort…

Elle releva la tête, et n'en cru pas ses yeux. Il avait enfin ouvert les siens ! Pas longtemps, mais elle appela Carson.

-Carson ! Venez vite ! Il a ouvert les yeux !

Le docteur se précipita et regarda les moniteurs, prit une lampe stylo et souleva les paupières du major.

-Ses pupilles réagissent à la lumière, c'est bien, c'est très bien même. Vous pouvez prévenir les autres ?

-Non, je reste ici !

-Dr Weir…

-Je reste, il n'y a pas à discuter, Carson !

Soudain, le major leva le bras et s'agita. Il posa la main sur sa bouche et voulut retirer le tube. Carson se précipita et l'en empêcha.

-Major, ne bougez pas, laissez faire la machine, elle vous aide à respirer, calmez-vous ! Elisabeth, aidez-moi, parlez-lui !

Elle s'approcha de John, de l'autre côté du lit, et lui dit.

-John, le tube que vous avez dans la bouche vous aide à respirer, vous avez été grièvement blessé, et vous êtes resté dans le coma pendant deux jours. Vous êtes hors de danger maintenant. Reposez-vous, tout va bien se passer, lui dit-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Il se calma aussitôt, et se laissa aller au sommeil réparateur.

-Il va dormir tranquillement maintenant. Allez vous reposer, je n'ai pas envie de vous voir coucher dans le lit d'à côté !

-D'accord, vous avez gagné Carson, je vais me reposer, mais vous me…

-Oui, je vous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau, promis ! Dit-il en souriant.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était réveillé ! Il allait mieux maintenant.

**oOoOo**

Elle arriva dans ses quartiers, se coucha tout habillée, et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle se leva et fila de nouveau vers l'infirmerie.

Le Dr Beckett était près du major et surveillait les appareils.

-Alors ?

-Il dort encore. Mais il va mieux, beaucoup mieux.

Elle regarda John et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

-Docteur !

Carson s'approcha de Sheppard et lui dit.

-C'est bien major, restez éveillez. Je vais retirer le tube. Vous allez inspirer et relâcher l'air d'un coup. A trois… un, deux, trois…

Il retira le tube de la gorge de John qui toussa un peu, puis ouvrit la bouche, et essaya de parler. Mais le tube lui avait irrité les cordes vocales, et il ne put articuler.

-N'essayez pas de parler, vous allez avoir la gorge un peu douloureuse pendant quelques jours, lui dit Carson. Je vous laisse, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, continua t-il en regardant Elisabeth.

Et il sortit, les laissant seuls.

Sheppard avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, il se sentait si fatigué… Il tentait de résister, et Elisabeth s'en rendit compte.

-John, je suis là, ne t'agite pas, tout va bien. Tu es encore faible, mais à partir de maintenant, tu es tiré d'affaire. Repose-toi.

Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et sa respiration se fit régulière, il s'était endormit.

-Dors mon amour…

Elisabeth se leva et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il ne bougea pas, mais l'électrocardiogramme eut un sursaut…

**oOoOo**

Tout le monde sur Atlantis était content. Le major était peut-être un militaire, mais c'était aussi un homme apprécié de tous. Il était toujours de bonne humeur et ne rechignait pas à exécuter des tâches que d'autres aurait jugé indigne de faire, et laissés aux subalternes. Mais pas lui. Pas le major. Il était toujours resté simple et franc.

La nouvelle avait fait le tour de la cité, et depuis, les marques de sympathie affluaient. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il était réveillé et il était débordé par les petits mots d'affection de tout le personnel d'Atlantis.

Carson jugea qu'il était temps que cela s'arrête. Il alla donc trouver Elisabeth dans son bureau.

-Ce n'est pas que ça ne me fasse pas plaisir pour le major, mais il faut qu'il se repose. Le coma et l'hémorragie l'on beaucoup affaiblit, et même s'il dit le contraire, il ne faut pas qu'il en fasse de trop !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous Carson. Que suggérez-vous ?

-Une annonce officielle, je sais que ça paraîtra pompeux, mais si on veut qu'il se rétablisse vite, il faut le laisser tranquille !

-Je m'en charge, si vous voulez !

-Oui, j'ai déjà fort à faire avec lui !

-Comment ça ?

-Il est exactement comme vous !

Elisabeth pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

-Oui, continua Carson en riant, il est aussi têtu que vous !

Et il sortit, toujours rieur.

Elisabeth sourit à son tour, c'est vrai que quand elle s'était cassée la cheville, elle avait été insupportable. Au souvenir de John la prenant dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au jumper, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit, et elle se sentit légère. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de commandes.

-Chuck, branchez l'intercom, s'il vous plait.

-Bien madame… voilà c'est fait, vous pouvez y aller !

-Votre attention, ici le Dr Weir, vous savez maintenant que le major Sheppard est hors de danger. Il apprécie beaucoup toutes les marques d'attentions que vous lui apportez, mais le Dr Beckett vous fait savoir qu'il faut le laissez tranquille. Nous voulons tous qu'il se remette très vite et c'est le seul moyen d'y arriver. Merci de votre attention, et bonne journée à tous.

Elle se tourna vers Chuck, le remercia d'un signe de tête, et partit dans son bureau. Elle se sentait bien maintenant.

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**A vous de voir pour les reviews ou pas, mais franchement, n'hésitez pas à en laisser... lol**

**Faites vous connaître, vous qui lisez, qui aimez, ou pas, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	23. Mais je vais bien

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi**** :**Euh... t'aurais peut-être pas dû me dire ça, pour l'autographe, passke j'irais bien commettre un MamanRafiticide, et ensuite, un Rafiticide, rien que pour en hériter !! Nan sérieux, j'adore la façon dont ce type écrit !!

Je ne pense pas que Liz ait des pouvoirs de guérisons en elle, je pense que c'est son amour pour John, qui fait des merveilles !!

Et merci aussi à tous les autres...

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

**MAIS JE VAIS BIEN !!**

Sheppard était maintenant libéré des "engins de tortures" du Dr Beckett, comme il disait, et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de pouvoir se lever. Mais pour le coup, le docteur, qui avait tous pouvoirs sur la base, lui avait formellement interdit de poser un pied par terre.

Il était donc couché sur son lit à se lamenter devant une infirmière, quand il entendit l'annonce. Il se redressa. Entendre SA voix l'avait réconforté. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

-Major, ça va ?

L'infirmière s'approcha de lui, et s'inquiéta de voir le monitoring s'affoler.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il en gardant les yeux fermés.

-Le tracé n'est pas normal, je vais chercher le docteur !

Et elle courut presque. Elle revint très vite avec Carson et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait.

-Merci, je vais m'en occuper, répondit Carson.

Il regarda de près l'affichage et se rendit compte qu'à un moment donné, son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. Il prit le pouls de John qui se laissait faire, mais avait rouvert les yeux.

-Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien, pourtant ! Je me porte comme un charme…

-Mais cette ligne sur le moniteur n'est pas normale… Est-ce que vous avez des vertiges, mal à la tête ?

-Non, tout va bien, je voudrais juste sortir d'ici !

-Le docteur avait raison, vous êtes bien aussi têtu que moi ! Dit Elisabeth en entrant dans la pièce.

Cette voix ! Elle était venue ! Sheppard tourna la tête et la regarda s'avancer en souriant.

Le monitoring s'accéléra de nouveau.

Carson sourit en le remarquant. En fait, le major allait effectivement très bien !

C'est juste que son organisme réagissait, ou plutôt, son rythme cardiaque s'affolait avec la venue d'une certaine personne…

-Carson ! C'est normal ?

Elisabeth aussi avait remarqué, et regardait le docteur, angoissée.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait normal, répondit-il en souriant, je vous laisse…

Et il sortit de la pièce, emmenant l'infirmière avec lui. Ils restèrent donc seuls, et se regardèrent.

-Ça va ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça, John.

-Ils sont partis, tu sais…

Il voulait lui faire comprendre que s'ils étaient seuls, elle pouvait le tutoyer de nouveau. Mais elle fit mieux que ça. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement et se pencha. Le monitoring s'affola…

-Carson aurait du me débrancher ça ! Remarqua Sheppard.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant, mais moi, ça me plait de savoir que je te fais de l'effet, murmura t-elle contre sa bouche.

Et elle l'embrassa doucement. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa nuque en répondant à son baiser. C'était si bon… Ils s'arrêtèrent juste à temps. L'infirmière, qui surveillait les écrans de contrôle, s'était aperçue du changement de rythme cardiaque du major et était rentrée dans la pièce précipitamment. Elisabeth se redressa très vite, et essaya de se reprendre.

-Dr Weir, vous devriez sortir, le major doit se reposer, il n'est pas tout à fait remis.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, puis Elisabeth se leva.

-Je vous laisse, major, revenez-nous vite… Dit-elle en sortant.

**oOoOo**

Elle repartit, le cœur léger en direction de son bureau, et s'occupa des rapports. Elle avait prit du retard. Depuis l'accident du major, elle ne s'en était pas occupée et même si la pile n'était pas très haute, il fallait le faire. Elle se concentra et se mit à la tâche. Au bout de trois heures, elle avait enfin fini. Elle se leva et prit la direction du labo. Rodney y était, et en la voyant s'approcher, demanda.

-Le major va bien ?

-Oui, il va beaucoup mieux. Carson l'a débranché et maintenant, il reste éveillé plus longtemps. D'après lui, il n'a plus qu'à se reposer et reprendre des forces.

-Ah ! Bien !

Et il retourna à son travail. Elisabeth fut surprise de sa réaction, mais en même temps, elle s'y attendait. Rodney n'était pas insensible, mais ne savait pas comment montrer aux gens qu'il les appréciait. Il était comme ça, c'est tout ! Elle le laissa donc tranquille et repartit vers son bureau.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et après avoir vérifié qu'elle avait fini son travail, elle se leva et s'étira.

Elle prit la direction de la salle des commandes et demanda.

-Chuck, est-ce que Teyla est revenue du continent ?

-Non, madame, Ford est partie avec Ronon la chercher. Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

-Parfait, pouvez vous me brancher sur Moya s'il vous plait ?

-Bien sûr !

Il appuya sur quelques boutons et annonça.

-C'est fait, ils vous entendent !

-Passagers de Moya, ici le Dr Weir d'Atlantis, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

_« Nous vous entendons parfaitement Dr Weir, je vais prévenir les autres que vous voulez leur parler. »_ Dit Pilot.

-Merci, Pilot.

Après un bref instant, on pu entendre.

_« Ici Crichton, que voulez-vous docteur ? »_

-Vous annoncer que le major va bien, il est réveillé, et n'a aucune séquelle. Je voudrais pour cela, vous remercier comme il se doit.

« Ne nous remerciez pas, ce n'est que le juste retour des choses. Vous nous avez permis de nous sentir bien pendant plus longtemps que sur n'importe laquelle des planètes où nous sommes allés jusqu'à présent. C'est plutôt à nous de vous remercier. »

-C'est très gentil à vous. Remerciez bien Rigel de notre part à tous.

_« Il est à côté de moi, et vous a entendu. »_

_« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir ! » _Répondit Rigel en toute simplicité.

_« Je pense que nous allons bientôt vous quitter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous mettre en danger, avec Scorpius qui nous poursuit. Plus vite nous partirons, mieux se sera pour vous. »_

-C'est très gentil à vous de vous inquiéter de ça, mais vous n'allez pas partir comme ça ? Je pensais vous remercier en donnant une petite fête sur le continent. Se sera l'occasion pour nous tous de nous dire au revoir.

_«__ C'est une très bonne idée. Quand pensez-vous pouvoir l'organiser ? Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? »_

-Je pense que d'ici deux jours, le major pourra y participer, est-ce que cela vous va ?

_«__ Oui, je pense que oui. »_

-C'est d'accord alors. On se revoit dans deux jours ? Au même endroit que là où vous avez atterrit ?

_«__ Oui, c'est parfait. A dans deux jours alors ! Crichton terminé. »_

Elisabeth se tourna vers Chuck et lui dit.

-Pouvez-vous prévenir tout le monde, mais pas le major, je voudrais que se soit une surprise pour lui.

-Pas de problème ! Je m'en charge !

Elle sortit de la pièce pendant que Chuck se chargeait de transmettre l'information. Elle prenait la direction de l'infirmerie, quand elle se demanda si ça ne paraîtrait pas bizarre qu'elle y soit si souvent. Elle chassa bien vite cette idée de sa tête et se dit que non. En tant que responsable de la cité, elle se devait de prendre soin de tout le personnel d'Atlantis. Et elle décida, que le fait que se soit le major qui soit pour l'instant l'objet de toutes ses attentions, ne l'embêterait plus.

Elle se donna le temps de se préparer. Arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle se déshabilla, se doucha et se changea en un temps record.

-Pas de temps à perdre, se dit-elle tout haut.

Elle fila vers l'infirmerie, quand elle entendit une discussion plutôt houleuse.

-Mais je vais très bien, je peux au moins me lever un peu !

-Major, vous êtes plus têtu qu'un troupeau de bourriques ! Lui répondit Carson.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide docteur ? Demanda Elisabeth en entrant.

-Ah vous voilà ! Est-ce que vous pouvez lui faire comprendre que s'il se lève tout seul, il risque de tomber s'il n'y a personne à ses côtés ? Et je dois m'occuper des autres aussi, Il n'est pas mon seul patient. J'ai renvoyé l'infirmière, elle s'est occupée de lui pendant deux jours d'affilés, et elle avait besoin de repos !

-Mais je ne suis plus tout seul maintenant, le Dr Weir est là !

Il la regarda en souriant.

-Vous allez m'aider, n'est-ce pas Elisabeth ? Dites oui, s'il vous plait !

Il avait repris son air d'enfant malheureux, et Elisabeth éclata de rire. C'était bon de le revoir comme ça, charmeur et un peu capricieux.

-Oui, c'est d'accord. Carson, je reste avec lui, et c'est promis pas trop longtemps, coupa t-elle quand elle le vit ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

-Vous voyez ! Elle va rester avec moi, je ne crains rien !

-Je vous laisse vous habiller, lui dit-elle… Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Elle sortit et attendit dans le couloir.

-Ça y est, vous pouvez entrer, dit Carson quelques minutes plus tard, et je vous en prie Elisabeth, soyez ferme ! Vous le connaissez autant que moi, ne vous laissez pas faire !

-J'aimerais bien que vous évitiez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, vous deux !

Sheppard se tenait debout, les deux mains posées sur une chaise. Il portait des vêtements "civil". Un pantalon de toile beige et une chemisette bleue.

-Je vous plais comme ça ? Demanda t-il d'une voix mutine.

-Oui, c'est pas mal ! Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Je vous laisse alors, dit le Dr Beckett, mais attention, si vous ressentez la moindre fatigue, vous revenez aussitôt ! Vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Oui promis, répondirent ensemble John et Elisabeth.

-Allez, on y va !

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	24. Mais je vais bien suite

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon, je sais que j'ai tardé, mais j'ai eu un week-end prolongé assez chargé !

Mais les fauteurs de troubles, à savoir mon fils et sa copine, sont repartis ce soir pour Marseille, alors je peux (enfin) me reposer un peu !! Ouf !! Avoir deux jeunes de plus à la maison, voilà qui est un peu épuisant !!

Bon, trève de blabla, allez, c'est partit !

**Rafi**** :**Oui, Moya va pas tarder à repartir, mais pas encore... Et tu as peut-être raison de penser que John va être fatigué, et aussi pour la raison que tu crois, mais bon, je te laisse le deviner !!

**Sara the best :**J'espère que je ne vais pas te faire peur en te disant que tu es bien plus jeune que le plus jeune de mes fils ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que dans mon profil, j'ai pas mis mon âge, et si je te dis que j'ai deux garçons, qui ont respectivement 23 et 20 ans, ça te donne une idée ??

Quand à ton histoire, c'est vrai que j'ai pas répondu à ton message, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai jeté un œil très rapide à ton 2eme chap, et comme je te l'ai dis, il faut vraiment que je me replonge dans le film, passke les persos, je les ai pas trop en tête, et je suis un peu larguée !! C'est tout, mais dès que j'ai le film en main, je me le refais, et je relis tout depuis le début, promis !!!

Pour les fautes d'orthographes, je suis de la vieille école, comme tu dois t'en douter, et c'est vrai que quand il y en a de trop, ça me bloque direct, et j'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur l'histoire ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu en ais fais trop !

Et merci aussi aux 16 autres personnes annonymes...

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1****4**

Suite

**OoOoO**

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie doucement. Le major était encore un peu faible sur ses jambes, et malgré qu'il l'ait clamé haut et fort, il n'était pas tout à fait remis. Ils marchèrent donc doucement, en silence.

-Tu m'accompagne jusqu'à mes quartiers, je voudrais me raser, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Mais… l'infirmière ne peut pas le faire ?

-Si, mais… en fait, je voudrais être seul avec toi… Murmura t-il.

-Tu as besoin d'une excuse maintenant ? Dit-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés et John se penchait pour l'embrasser, quand ils entendirent des pas. Ils se séparèrent vite, et, les joues en feu, Elisabeth se détourna. Les pas s'éloignèrent.

-Viens, dit John en lui tendant la main, on y va, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers ses quartiers qui étaient les plus proches. Devant la porte, elle hésita.

-Tu ne veux pas entrer ?

-C'est pas ça, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu as peur ?

-Un peu…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais, je n'ai jamais mangé personne !

Elle rit à sa remarque, et se détendit. Il entra, se poussa et la laissa entrer, puis referma derrière elle. Il s'appuya contre la porte et la regarda. Elle avançait dans la pièce et regardait autour d'elle. Elle était devant lui, mais il voyait son profil. Elle était belle, détendue, et souriante. Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras et se colla à son dos.

-Humm, tu sens bon tu sais ?

-J'ai pris le temps de me doucher avant de venir te voir…

-Dommage…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en aurais bien pris une avec toi… Chuchota t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit doucement et se retourna.

-Tu n'es pas encore tout à fait remis et tu pense déjà à… euh…

Elle s'interrompit, gênée.

-Oui, à chaque fois que je te vois, tu m'obsède Liz…

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, mais la passion le reprit et son baiser s'intensifia. Elisabeth répondit avec ardeur, elle aimait l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre elle. Elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente s'écarter un peu et gémir. Aussitôt, elle se détacha de lui.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

Ses côtes lui faisaient toujours mal, et la cicatrice de l'opération était un peu douloureuse.

-Non, ça aller, mais j'ai peut-être un peu trop présumé de mes forces.

-Je te ramène tout de suite voir Carson !

-Non, ça va al…

-Pas question que je sois responsable de ça, allez, on y va !

-Mais Liz... Supplia t-il, pas maintenant ! Viens là ! Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Si, maintenant ! Et non, fit-elle en prenant un air fâché, je ne viens pas.

Elle croisa les bras et refusa de se laisser faire.

-Mais ça va aller, je t'assure ! C'est vrai, je vais très bien !

-Tu es vraiment sûr ?

-Promis juré ! Dit-il en mettant sa main droite sur son cœur.

Elle le regarda, effectivement, il avait l'air d'aller bien. La petite sortie hors de l'infirmerie, lui avait redonné des couleurs.

-Et comment ça s'est passé, quand j'étais dans le… enfin… quand je n'étais pas là ?

-Bien. En fait ça s'est très bien passé ! A croire que tu n'es pas si indispensable que ça ! Dit-elle sérieusement.

-Comment ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas indispensable ? Mais je suis pourtant le seul à posséder le gène des anciens naturellement, et à pouvoir faire fonctionner… Mais tu te moques de moi ?

Elisabeth pouffa de rire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

La tête qu'il faisait ! C'était trop drôle ! Elle se tenait les côtes.

Lui, la regardait et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en grimaçant légèrement.

-Ça y est ? Tu t'es bien amusée ? Dit-il l'air vexé.

Elle finit par se calmer, et lui avoua.

-C'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as fait marcher…

Il avançait vers elle…

-Toutes les fois où quand tu arrives près de moi avec ton sourire auquel je ne peux pas résister, je…

Elle reculait d'autant, jusqu'au moment où elle se trouva coincée contre le mur.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

-Tu va me le payer très cher… Murmura t-il sensuellement.

Il promena sa bouche dans son cou, remonta sur sa joue, effleura ses lèvres et recula. Sa respiration était saccadée, celle d'Elisabeth aussi. Ils étaient front contre front. La situation les excitaient tout les deux.

-J'ai envie de toi... Gémit-il.

Il se pencha vers elle, mais elle le repoussa doucement.

-Non, John, s'il te plait…

-S'il te plait quoi ?

-Arrête, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme !

-Je te prouve le contraire, et tout de suite si tu veux…

-Non, pas la peine ! Dit-elle en riant, le pire c'est que je me doute que tu en serais capable… mais je dois être forte pour deux. Allez, viens. Je te ramène à l'infirmerie.

-Non, pas maintenant… Dit-il contre sa bouche.

Il l'embrassait doucement, tendrement, elle s'obligea à ne pas bouger, et il finit par capituler.

-Bon, soupira t-il, je te suis ! Tu es vraiment intraitable, tu sais ? Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle avança vers lui…

-Si tu veux qu'on se retrouve ensemble, seul, murmura t-elle à son oreille, il faudra bien que tu reprennes des forces…

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa. Il vacilla.

-John ! Ça va ? John !

Il s'appuya contre la cloison. Elisabeth s'approcha de lui, inquiète.

-J'appelle Carson tout de suite !

Elle allait appuyer sur son oreillette quand John lui dit.

-Non, j'ai mal, là…

Et il posa la main sur son cœur en souriant.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Il l'avait fait marcher à son tour, et elle, elle avait couru !

-Allez, on va à l'infirmerie…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**A vous de voir pour les reviews ou pas, mais franchement, n'hésitez pas à en laisser... lol**

**Faites vous connaître, vous qui lisez, qui aimez, ou pas, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Ah !! Un truc ! Il est plus à gauche, le petit bouton pour reviewer, et en plus, il est plus mauve non plus ! Ne vous faites pas avoir, et cliquez sur le bouton assez large, de couleur vert pâle, qui se trouve au milieu, et lancez-vous dans un commentaire ! Pas besoin qu'il fasse trois pages ! Un simple "c'est bien", me convient, ça me prouve que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça !!**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	25. Mais je vais bien suite N2

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi**** :**Oh ma petite Rafi va encore être plus frustrée après avoir lu ce malheureux petit bout de suite...

Et oui ! merci ma biche ! J'étais super ravie méga contente d'avoir mon fils à la maison !! Même si en fait, je suis une vrai mène indigne, car quand lui et sa copine sont repartis, la maison était redevenue calme !!!

**Vic :** Une p'tite nouvelle ?? Merci de me lire, j'espère que tu vas rester parmi ceux qui suivent cette fic !!

**Sara the best :** Mais pourquoi aurais-je dû me sentir vexée ??? Y'avait vraiment pas de quoi !! Et tu sais, mes fils aussi ont certainement dû me détester aussi, à un moment ! Quand à tes parents, c'est normal ce que tu ressentes pour eux en ce moment, c'est la crise de l'ado qui se pointe !! Mais plus tard, dans pas longtemps, je pense, tu changeras d'avis ! Enfin, je l'espère pour eux !! lol !!

Voilà encore un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 14**

Suite... encore...

Même s'il n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il se sentait bien, il se coucha et s'endormit très rapidement. Carson allait de temps en temps le voir pour vérifier que tout se passait bien, quand il eut une idée.

Le "Reconstructeur" ! Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir sur les côtes cassées du major ?

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se déplacer, il n'y aurait pas de problème pour qu'il aille sur Moya ! Il sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea d'un pas alerte dans le bureau d'Elisabeth. Bien que l'après midi soit bien avancée, il était persuadé qu'elle s'y trouvait. Et il avait raison. Il se présenta à la porte et demanda l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Mais bien sûr Carson, vous n'avez pas besoin de le demander. Vous êtes toujours le bienvenu !

-Dr Weir, je pensais à une chose. Le major est transportable, maintenant, et avant que nos amis de Moya s'en aille, j'aimerais leur demander un service, pensez-vous que je puisse faire ça ?

-Tout dépend de ce que vous voulez leur demander !

-C'est pour ses côtes fracturées… je pensais leur demander si on pouvait leur emmener le major et qu'ils se servent de leur machine pour réparer…

-Mais oui, coupa t-elle, c'est une excellente idée ! Je l'avais complètement oublié ! Pourtant ça m'a été très utile ! Venez avec moi, lui dit-elle, on va tout de suite leur en parler…

Ils sortirent donc de son bureau et en quelques pas se retrouvèrent dans la salle de contrôle.

-Chuck, pouvez-vous m'ouvrir les communications avec Moya, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui… Voilà, c'est fait !

-Passager de Moya, ici le Dr Weir, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

_«__ Oui, très bien ! » _Répondit Crichton.

-Je m'excuse de vous demander encore de l'aide, mais cette fois ci, c'est pour le major Sheppard…

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il ne va pas bien ? »_

-Si, très bien, il passe son temps à rouspéter qu'il veut se lever et reprendre les missions, mais le Dr Beckett et moi-même avons jugé qu'il était trop tôt.

_«__ S'il râle, c'est que tout va bien alors ! » _Dit Rigel à la radio.

_« Et tu t'y connais toi ! N'est-ce pas, gros tas ? »_ Répliqua Crichton. _« Excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »_

-Votre appareil, le reconstructeur, pourrait-on s'en servir sur le major, pour réparer ses côtes fracturées ?

_«__ Bien sur, il n'y a aucune contre indication, si ce n'est qu'il faut qu'il vienne sur Moya ! »_

-Ça, c'est possible, répondit Carson, je pense même qu'il irait en volant, si ça pouvait le guérir plus vite !

_«__ Bon, c'est d'accord, je préviens Zahan, et on vous attend ! »_

-Merci commandant Crichton. Terminé.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Carson.

-Et bien voilà ! Il n'y avait qu'à demander…

-Je vais prévenir Sheppard, et on se retrouve au hangar.

-Le lieutenant Ford vous accompagne.

Elle appuya sur son oreillette.

-Ford, pouvez vous vous préparer à emmener le major Sheppard sur Moya ? Le Dr Beckett vous expliquera en route !

_«__ Oui, madame, bien sûr, pas de problème. J'y vais. »_

-Merci Ford.

Elle souffla et retourna s'asseoir dans son bureau pendant que Carson allait préparer le voyage.

**OoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des voix, et regarda par les vitres de son bureau. Le major marchait doucement à côté du docteur en discutant de ce qui allait se passer. Ils attendaient que le jumper descende les chercher, et le major leva les yeux. Il l'avait senti, il savait qu'elle était là. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de la voir. Son cœur s'était emballé… C'était ça qu'on appelait le mal d'amour ? Parce qu'il n'allait pas résister longtemps à ce régime !! Carson s'était arrêté de parler quand il s'aperçut que Sheppard ne l'écoutait plus. Il souriait. Il était vraiment content pour ses amis.

Maintenant il en était sûr, il se passait quelque chose entre eux… Le jumper arriva et ils grimpèrent à bord. Puis, après les autorisations habituelles, il s'envola vers Moya…

**OoOoO**

Ils furent de retour deux heures plus tard, et le major était ravi. Il n'avait plus aucune douleur sauf celle le l'opération. Il pouvait respirer à plein poumon sans crainte !

Mais il était encore un peu faible. Le coma n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère, et Carson lui fit comprendre qu'il avait encore quelques jours devant lui, avant d'être totalement rétablit.

-Direction, l'infirmerie… et sans discussion ! Dit-il en voyant que le major allait encore répliquer.

Il fit la moue devant Elisabeth qui se montra intraitable. Alors il n'eut plus le choix que de suivre le docteur…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**M****erci aussi aux 14 anonymes de me lire...**

**Un autre morceaux très vite, celui là était décidément minusculement petit !! **

**Je sais, ça ne se dit pas, et alors ??? y'a kekun qui va me dénoncer à la police spéciale "écrivage" de mots qui n'existent pas ???**

**Allez, à pluche !!!**


	26. la surpprise

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Bon, alors ce soir, je vais faire court, très court même !!

Pas de remerciement personnalisé, j'ai des soucis ménager chez moi !!

Mais comme le morceau précédent était vraiment un nimbus, comme dirait Sara, je vous en post un autre un peu plus long !!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

**LA SURPRISE**

Après l'avoir laissé aux bons soins de Carson, Elisabeth retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Si le major pouvait râler, c'est qu'il allait mieux, même s'il souffrait encore. Il suffirait qu'il se repose pour être prêt pour la petite fête surprise. Elle décida donc de s'en occuper, avec l'aide de Teyla.

Celle-ci avait proposé que cela se passe dans son village, et Elisabeth avait accepté. Ça ferait du bien à tous de laisser les soucis sur Atlantis et de se détendre. Elles avaient prévu de faire préparer un buffet. Ronon ainsi que d'Argo, étaient eux, réquisitionnés pour installer une piste de danse. Ce qu'ils avaient trouvé complètement inutile. Mais Chiana n'était pas d'accord avec eux, et avait soutenu le projet. Ford avait donc emmené Ronon rejoindre d'Argo et Chiana qui étaient allés sur le continent avec le vaisseau transporteur. Il en profita pour laisser des consignes au chef cuisinier, qui avait accepté sans hésitation.

-Mais pourquoi faire ça, c'est tout simplement ridicule !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, ça ne sert à rien !

-Mais vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre tous les deux ? S'écria Chiana.

Ronon et d'Argo se regardèrent et lâchèrent un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Allez, au boulot, la fête est prévue pour après demain, alors vous allez finir ça ce soir !

-Je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'y mettre si on ne veut pas avoir d'ennui ! Dit d'Argo à Ronon.

-Elle est toujours comme ça ?

-Non, elle peut être pire !

Et ils se remirent au travail. Chiana s'était éloignée et se dirigeait vers l'endroit où elle avait vu les Athosiennes tisser la première fois qu'elle était venue sur le continent. Avec l'attaque et les problèmes de santé du major, elle n'était pas allée les voir comme promis. Elles étaient en train de discuter, et quand l'une d'elle la vit, elle se leva.

-Vous voilà ! On croyait que vous nous aviez oubliées !

-Non, pas du tout, mais avec l'accident de votre ami, je n'ai pas pu venir plus tôt.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais après demain, nous allons pouvoir remercier le vôtre de l'avoir sauvé. Bon, parlons de chose plus intéressante, la robe !

-La robe ?

-Oui, la robe ! Venez avec moi !

Elle prit Chiana par la main et l'attira à l'intérieur d'une tente d'habitation.

-C'est chez moi ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger.

-Déranger ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour l'essayage, tenez ! Essayez-la !

Et elle lui tendit une robe fourreau faite dans le tissu qu'elle avait tenu la dernière fois.

-Elle est magnifique ! Mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Je ne porte jamais de robe, mais je connais quelqu'un à qui elle ira bien mieux qu'à moi !

-A qui pensez-vous ?

-A la dirigeante de la cité…

-Le Dr Weir ? Oui, vous avez sans doute raison, dit-elle, mais dans ce cas, je devrais faire quelque retouche…

-Je suis désolée, mais je trouve quand même que vous avez fait un travail magnifique !

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai déjà autre chose en tête…

**OoOoO**

Tout était prêt. Le cuisinier du continent avait fait les choses en grand. Le buffet était absolument magnifique et plein de couleur. La veille, Ford avait emmené Ronon, d'Argo et Rigel sur une planète pour faire leur "course". Ils avaient troqué de la nourriture contre quelques objets fabriqués sur le continent. Rigel avait fait son "marché" dans la nature et s'était dégotté des "petites choses qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre avec les délicieuses Marjoles Inériennes". Cela avait profondément dégoûté Ronon, qui trouvait que ça ressemblait à des limaces. Et d'Argo avait aussitôt répliqué qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord !

Rigel avait donné des instructions pour la disposition des plats.

Concernant les "bons petits plats Inériens", il s'était rangé du côté de tout le monde et avait décidé de laisser le cuisinier du village faire comme bon lui semblait.

Mais il s'était quand même fait deux ou trois spécialités, que le cuisinier regardait avec un mélange de dégoût et de curiosité !

La piste de danse était fin prête à recevoir ses danseurs. Chiana avait choisit de faire la décoration, et avec l'aide du groupe de femmes avec qui elle s'entendait bien, elles avaient réussi à faire quelque chose de très joli.

**OoOoO**

Elisabeth était devant sa garde robe, désespérée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller. Elle avait dit au major qu'ils avaient été invités chez le chef du village de Teyla, et qu'il leur avait demandé de "s'habiller".

Seulement voilà, elle n'avait rien de très différent de ce qu'elle portait tous les jours ! Elle soupira, mais ce dit que de toute façon, elle n'était pas venue sur Atlantis pour faire un défilé de mode !

Elle se trouva donc un pantalon noir et un petit haut rouge à fine bretelle. Elle posa le tout sur son lit, se doucha et se maquilla. Chose qui ne lui arrivait quasiment jamais. Mais ce soir, elle avait envie de faire un effort. Elle prit les vêtements, les enfila, et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se trouva bien et sortit de ses quartiers…

**OoOoO**

Elisabeth lui avait dit qu'il devait "s'habiller" ! Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils étaient invités au village, et jamais il n'y avait eu de remarque quant à sa façon de s'habiller ! Il fouilla dans ses affaires, et la seule chose qu'il trouva "habillé" était un costume noir.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai emmené ça ?

Il fila sous la douche, se rasa de près et mit le costume. Il avait trouvé une chemise blanche. Ça faisait très classique, mais ça changeait du treillis militaire et des pantalons de toile qu'il portait habituellement. La cravate ! Il en trouva une dans une boîte à chaussure, et se dit que finalement ça faisait plutôt habillé ! Il se trouvait bien, et en plus il n'avait plus mal aux cotes. Le reconstructeur était un engin fantastique ! Cette soirée, il allait en profiter… Et il sortit de ses quartiers.

**OoOoO**

Rodney avait décidé de rester à la cité, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de manifestation, et son E2PZ, toujours lui, avait livré un de ses petits secrets qu'il comptait bien approfondir. Carson, lui, venait. Il était un peu inquiet pour le major. Il avait peur qu'il en fasse de trop !

Il s'était habillé lui aussi, mais avec les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude, il n'en avait pas d'autres ! Ford était resté en treillis, il devait assurer la permanence le temps que le major reprenne ses fonctions. Il était dans la salle d'embarquement, à les attendre. Elisabeth arriva en premier, suivit de Carson.

Ronon était resté sur le continent avec Teyla, Chiana, d'Argo et Rigel.

Les autres passagers de Moya attendait que d'Argo remonte les prendre.

-Mais que fait le major ? Il est en retard, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes, dit Carson, ah, le voilà !

-Et bien dites-moi major, vous en avez mis du tem…

Elle était de dos et ne l'avait pas vu entrer. Quand elle se retourna, elle resta subjuguée. Il était tout simplement sublime. Son costume noir mettait ses yeux clairs en valeur. Et il avait mis une cravate ! Elle n'en revenait pas !

-Vous êtes… très bien… major… quand je vous ai demandé de vous habiller, je ne pensais pas que vous iriez jusque là !

-Merci, dit-il en souriant, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus ! On y va Ford ?

Il était ravi de l'effet qu'il avait produit sur elle.

-Oui major !

**OoOoO**

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le continent, la soirée commençait. Les passagers de Moya étaient tous là et les attendaient. Eux ne s'étaient pas changés, ils avaient prévu de quitter Atlantis dès la fin de la fête. Ils accueillirent les Atlantes avec chaleur et Sheppard les remercia pour leur aide. Plus particulièrement Rigel.

Une jeune Athosienne chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Teyla, qui la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres et baissa la tête. Elle s'approcha d'Elisabeth et lui dit.

-Les femmes du village ont quelque chose pour vous Dr Weir, ainsi que pour vous, dit-elle en montrant Chiana.

Surprise, celles-ci la suivirent. Une fois rentrées dans la maison, Chiana sourit. Elle savait de quoi il retournait. Par contre, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout au reste.

-Tenez, dit la femme au Dr Weir, allez mettre ça !

Et elle lui donna un petit paquet.

-Et vous, prenez ça, dit-elle en donnant à Chiana un paquet plus volumineux.

Devant leur hésitation, elle insista.

-S'il vous plait. Allez ! Faites-nous plaisir à mes amies et à moi ! Essayez-les !

**OoOoO**

Il y avait de la musique et les gens s'amusaient. Le village était joliment décoré, et comme le soleil se couchait, il y avait des flambeaux allumés un peu partout. Il faisait doux, c'était une soirée très agréable.

Ils étaient tous assis et discutaient en attendant Chiana et Elisabeth. Quand celles-ci arrivèrent, Carson et d'Argo qui les avaient vu les premiers, arrêtèrent instantanément de parler. Puis, plus personne ne dit mot. Ils regardaient tous, bouche bé, les deux créatures qui étaient devant eux. Elles étaient tout simplement magnifiques !

D'Argo admira Chiana qui avait une longue veste cintrée couleur bleu-nuit, brodée de fils d'argent avec un col de fourrure blanche. Les poignets aussi avaient la même fourrure. Cela lui allait très bien, et elle fut un peu embarrassée quand d'Argo se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Elisabeth, elle, portait la robe fourreau rouge sombre.

Elle avait les épaules dénudées, de fines lanières dorées tenaient le bustier qui moulait sa poitrine et surtout, elle était fendue sur le côté, très haut, jusqu'à la cuisse. Sheppard cru qu'il allait se sentir mal.

Mais ce soir, il n'était pas le seul. Elle était éblouissante. Il se ressaisit, se leva et lui proposa son bras. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers les autres et les discutions reprirent. La soirée se passait très bien.

Elisabeth était détendue, jusqu'au moment où, après le repas, Ford eu l'idée de mettre un autre genre de musique. Un slow. Teyla fut invitée par Carson, évidement Crichton invita Aeryn, D'Argo dansa avec Chiana, ou plutôt essaya. Stark osa demander à Zahan qui accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Vous dansez, Elisabeth ?

Le major lui tendait la main.

-Oui.

Elle se leva et le suivit sur la piste. Il l'enlaça et ils se laissèrent bercer par la musique. Teyla, les voyant, murmura à Carson.

-Regardez, le docteur et le major, vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ?

-Si ! Je me disais même qu'il devrait arrêter de se tourner autour comme ça !

Teyla ne comprenait pas toujours les expressions de ses amis et regarda Carson étonnée.

-Ils ne se tournent pas toujours autour, ce soir c'est parce qu'ils dansent ensemble…

Carson éclata de rire, et s'excusa aussitôt.

-Pardonnez-moi Teyla, je ne me moque pas de vous ! L'expression " se tourner autour" veut dire qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, mais que aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas... c'est assez compliqué, je l'avoue. Mais…

-Pourtant, ils s'aiment… Coupa Teyla.

-Oui, ça aussi j'avais remarqué, mais je les crois trop têtu pour l'admettre !

Elle en était moins sûre que le docteur, pas après les avoir vu au bord du lac, un soir…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	27. la surpprise suite

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi : **Moi aussi, dans la série, Chiana et Rigel étaient ceux qui me faisaient rire souvent ! Les répliques qu'ils se lançaient à tout bout de champs étaient un vrai régal ! Je suis contente d'avoir réussi, (enfin, j'espère) à retranscrire ces moments là.

**Sara the best :** Oui, ça y est enfin ! Mes soucis ménagers sont terminés. Ouf, il était temps ! Alors voilà un autre morceau, et dorénavant, j'essayerai de couper mes chapitres afin de vous offrir un peu plus de lecture à chaque fois. Par rapport au petit de la dernière fois, bien sûr... Merci d'avoir rajouter une seconde review, mais j'avoue sans aucune honte que ce n'est absolument pas par gentillesse que je vous remercie personnellement à chaque fois ! J'adore lire les commentaires que l'on peut faire sur ce que j'écris, alors je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de le faire savoir ! Alors j'insiste, merci à toi !! (Par contre, tu peux m'éclairer sur ta toute dernière ?? J'ai pas tout compris, là...)

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 15**

Suite...

Le ciel aurait pu leur tomber sur la tête qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas rendu compte. Ils étaient seuls au monde. John la tenait dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps… Il soupira de bien être.

-Tu es magnifique… cette robe est sublime.

-Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes qui savent porter le costume. Je trouve ça très chic !

-C'est vrai ? Je vais un mettre un tous les jours maintenant !

-Non, gardons ça pour les occasions spéciales, comme ce soir par exemple. Et puis, ce n'est pas le vêtement que j'aime, c'est l'homme qui le porte… Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Il la serra plus fort contre lui, puis la fit tourbillonner. Il souriait, elle riait, ils étaient heureux.

Puis elle cala sa tête dans son cou, et ils restèrent ainsi, enlacés, bougeant doucement…

... Au rythme d'une musique qui s'était arrêtée…

**OoOoO**

Ceux qui ne dansaient pas, les regardaient avec envie. Ils étaient les seuls à être vraiment habillés en tenue de soirée et quand ils les regardaient, ils se disaient tous que finalement, une histoire d'amour entre eux n'était pas si farfelue que ça !

La musique s'arrêta et Carson remercia Teyla. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir, et en passant Teyla vit Elisabeth toujours dans les bras du major. Ils continuaient de danser sur le son d'une musique qu'eux seuls entendaient. Elle tenta de les prévenir.

-Major, Dr Weir, la musique…

Pas de réaction. Elle était toujours lovée dans ses bras et lui, il la tenait serrée comme si elle pouvait s'envoler si il la lâchait.

Elle changea de tactique et dit plus fort.

-Ford, vous pouvez mettre une autre chanson, s'il vous plait ?

Surprise, Elisabeth marcha sur le pied de son cavalier.

-Aïe !!

-Pardon, je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle se mit à rougir aussitôt. Elle venait de le tutoyer devant tout le monde, et comme il n'y avait plus de musique, tout le monde avait dû les entendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'ils avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres.

Le major, un peu embarrassé, se racla la gorge. Pour faire bonne figure, il prit Elisabeth par la taille et la renversa en arrière comme dans un tango, puis il la releva et déposa un baiser sur sa main en se penchant. Il se releva et la regarda dans les yeux.

Tout à coup, un petit Athosien frappa dans ses mains, et tout le monde en fit autant. Les deux amoureux rejoignirent le banc, gênés de s'être laissé aller devant tant de personnes.

Crichton se leva et demanda à Elisabeth si elle voulait bien lui accorder la prochaine danse, ce qu'elle accepta.

La musique était un peu plus rythmée mais permettait quand même aux danseurs de se parler sans crier.

-Vous savez, vous devriez arrêter…

-Arrêter quoi ? Demanda Elisabeth.

-Arrêter de faire semblant. Je pense que vous ne trompez plus personne. Tout le monde ici, sait que vous et le major êtes plus que des amis. Acceptez-le, vous verrez que ça continuera d'aller aussi bien qu'avant !

-Mais comment savez-vous que…

-Même si je n'avais qu'un doute, vous venez de vous trahir toute seule, Dr Weir… Elisabeth, dites-lui !

-Mais… ce n'est pas si facile ! Je commande la cité, il est militaire et…

-Et vous vous aimez quand même ! Il n'y a aucun mal à ça ! Ne passez pas à côté des bonnes choses de la vie !

Elisabeth sourit et Crichton le remarqua.

-J'ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?

-Non, c'est juste que votre amie Zahan m'a dit exactement la même chose quand je suis allée à bord de Moya pour ma cheville…

-Zahan est pleine de sagesse ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance là dessus !

**OoOoO**

C'était la deuxième personne à lui dire ça. Mais comment savoir si elles avaient raison. Comment savoir s'ils devaient, ou plutôt s'ils pouvaient afficher leurs sentiments ? Est-ce que les autres l'accepteraient ? Ils étaient tous les deux adultes et responsables. Elle, de plusieurs dizaines de personnes, dont il faisait parti, et lui, le plus gradé des militaires de la cité. Quand il avait été blessé, elle avait cru en mourir, elle ne pourrait jamais supporter ça à chaque fois qu'il partait en mission. Sa décision, elle venait de la prendre. Elle devait lui dire, lui dire que s'était fini entre eux…

-Merci, dit-elle alors à Crichton.

-De quoi ?

-J'ai pris ma décision, grâce à vous, je sais ce que je dois faire…

**OoOoO**

John savait qu'elle l'aimait. Elle lui avait dit. Mais là, en la regardant danser avec un autre homme. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie le traverser. Elle était si belle.

Il était vraiment fou amoureux de cette femme. Il les regardait et ne s'aperçu pas qu'Aeryn s'approchait de lui.

-Alors, comment allez-vous major ?

-Bien, très bien, merci.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit-elle en riant, cet homme est à moi !

-Quoi ?

Il la regarda bizarrement. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ?

-Oui, je vous regarde depuis qu'ils sont ensemble sur la piste. Et heureusement que vous n'avez pas d'armes à la place des yeux, sinon, mon pauvre John serait mort !

Il était jaloux. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il aimerait une femme au point d'être malade à l'idée qu'elle puisse le quitter pour un autre !

-Je vous crois, et j'ai confiance en eux, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça…

Et il sourit. Il avait pris sa décision. Il l'aimerait au grand jour, et tant pis, si ça dérangeait quelqu'un !

**OoOoO**

La musique s'arrêta, et Crichton raccompagna Elisabeth.

-Je sais que ça fait un peu précipité, mais il est temps que nous vous laissions maintenant. Cette fête était très réussie, mais nous devons partir.

Il appela ses amis, et ils se dirent au revoir. Les Athosiens avaient préparé des plats qu'ils avaient donné à Rigel, des herbes pour Zahan, un recueil de poèmes à Stark, et un instrument de musique pour d'Argo, qui l'apprécia à sa juste valeur. Il avait beau être un guerrier, il était aussi mélomane. Il y avait plusieurs vêtements colorés pour Chiana et Aeryn, et les Atlantes donnèrent des livres et des DVD de films à Crichton.

Les passagers de Moya saluèrent tout le monde une dernière fois, et s'envolèrent à bord du vaisseau transporteur. Toutes les personnes conviées à la petite fête regardèrent le vaisseau prendre de l'altitude puis le point lumineux disparu à l'intérieur de Moya. Quelques instants plus tard, ils la virent tous s'illuminer quand elle fit sa combustion pour disparaître pour toujours…

**OoOoO**

Le major avait pris la main d'Elisabeth et la serrait. Elle s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-John, je voudrais te parler. Seule à seul…

Ça tombait plutôt bien, lui aussi !

Ils partirent le plus discrètement possible et se retrouvèrent malgré eux sur le chemin qui menait au bord du lac…

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais c'est important, dit Elisabeth en marchant, alors s'il te plait ne m'interromps pas…

Elle s'arrêta, et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-John ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il t'arrive malheur, alors…

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'il m'arrive malheur ?? Coupa t-il.

-S'il te plait, laisse moi finir.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite…

-John, c'est fini… nous deux, c'est fini…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO****OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO**

**M****erci de me lire...**

**Merci aux 18 personnes, toujours là pour lire...**


	28. La fin ?

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi :** Depuis le temps, tu me connais ! Tu sais quel plaisir sadique je prends à couper mes histoires au plus mauvais moment... niark niark...

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

**LA FIN !?**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Moya était partie et sur Atlantis, l'ambiance était redevenue travailleuse. Tout le monde allait bien.

Ou presque… Ils essayaient. Ils n'y arrivaient pas.

Le major Sheppard et le Dr Weir…

Il y avait une tension entre eux, et tout le personnel d'Atlantis s'en était rendu compte. Ils ne se parlaient que pour dire le strict minimum. Elisabeth commandait la cité comme avant et John était de toutes les missions. Il s'épuisait à la tâche, prenait rarement du repos et Carson s'en inquiétait. A la fin de la journée, n'y tenant plus, il en fit part à Elisabeth.

-Il faut qu'il arrête, il va finir par retourner à l'infirmerie s'il continu !

-Je le sais, mais dès qu'il y a une mission, il dit qu'il est indispensable, et qu'il faut qu'il en fasse partie. Je ne peux pas refuser, il est le seul pilote vraiment expérimenté et…

-Et il va finir par se tuer ! Coupa Carson, si il est trop fatigué, il va prendre des risques inconsidérés et…

-Je sais Carson, je sais, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse, le major est bien trop têtu pour…

-Il est comme vous ! Exactement comme vous ! Se fâcha Carson.

Elisabeth était étonnée, jamais il ne s'était permis de lui parler sur ce ton ! Elle essaya de se justifier.

-Mais... comment ça, comme moi ?

-Vous… vous…

Il en bafouillait de colère et réussit enfin à dire.

-Vous êtes des imbéciles, tous les deux !

-Carson ! S'indigna Elisabeth.

-Oui, je sais ! Mais en tant que médecin chef, je m'autorise à dire ce que je pense, quand la sûreté de la cité est en jeu !

-… ??

-Et ce que je pense en ce moment, c'est que vous êtes tous les deux des idiots ! Votre comportement… c'est de l'inconscience ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de ce que vous nous faites endurer ! Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe entre vous ! Cela fait bien longtemps que ce n'est plus un secret pour personne ! Alors ça suffit maintenant, vous allez faire en sorte que tout redevienne comme avant, et c'est un ordre ! Cria t-il.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais !

Et il sortit. S'il avait pu claquer la porte, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait, mais sur Atlantis, ce n'était pas possible. Toutes les portes coulissaient, s'ouvraient et se fermaient toutes seules. Ce qu'il trouva très dommage !

**OoOoO**

Elisabeth le regarda sortir de son bureau, bouche bée. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Elle finit par s'asseoir et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait en ce moment ? Plus rien n'allait, ça avait commencé par John, qui n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux que ça s'arrête. Elle lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'elle ne supporterait pas un autre "accident", et que pour leur santé à tous les deux, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur une chose : La cité.

Il avait fini par lui dire, qu'elle était trop directive, et que finalement, ça devait l'arranger qu'ils ne se fréquentent plus. Etant une civile, elle pouvait avoir la vie sentimentale qu'elle voulait, elle !

Et il était partit, furieux. Depuis, ils ne parlaient plus que de travail. Elle était désespérée, son cœur battait la chamade dès qu'elle le voyait.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pouvoir être dans ses bras. Si seulement elle avait pu deviner ce qui se passait dans la tête du major à ce moment précis, elle aurait retrouvée le sourire…

**OoOoO**

Il avait failli tomber à la renverse ! Après avoir passé une soirée de rêve, voilà qu'elle lui annonçait froidement qu'elle le quittait ! Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça ! Rien, il n'avait rien fait ! Ils avaient été discrets, enfin il le croyait. Aeryn lui avait dit qu'elle avait remarqué qu'ils s'aimaient, mais après ça, il avait fait très attention à son comportement. Et il n'y avait jamais eu de remarque ou de réaction qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Non, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi, elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur "courte" relation. Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait eu des mots malheureux, et il les regrettait maintenant. Il décida d'aller la voir.

Il ne renoncerait pas à elle si facilement…

**OoOoO**

Il n'y avait presque plus personne debout dans la cité, il était tard et il ne restait plus que le personnel de la sécurité. John grimpa les marches qui menaient au bureau d'Elisabeth, et entra.

-Dr Weir, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je vous écoute, major.

-C'est personnel, et…

-Major Sheppard, je croyais avoir été claire à ce sujet, il me semble, non ?

-Et bien non, justement, ce n'est pas clair, pas clair du tout. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

-Mais rien du tout ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Mais parce que, depuis cette soirée, ou vous m'avez appris que vous ne désiriez plus qu'on… enfin, qu'on… ne se fréquente plus, je cherche à comprendre. Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Mais pourquoi on doit arrêter de se voir, enfin !

-John, je vous ai dit pourquoi !

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, on ne doit pas parler le même langage, parce que moi, je n'ai rien compris !

-Ecoutez, c'est que…

-Allez-y, je vous écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau.

-Et bien, quand vous avez été blessé, lors de l'attaque des Wraiths…

Elle s'arrêta, et le regarda.

_Mon dieu, il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi beau, ça devrait être interdit…_ Se dit-elle.

-Oui ? Continuez, je vous en prie…

-Et bien, reprit-elle, en fait, j'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre, et…

Elle ne put continuer, sa voix était brisée par la douleur de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là. Elle baissa rapidement la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit comme ça, sinon, elle n'y arriverait jamais.

-Mais je suis là, en vie ! Et je…

Il s'arrêta à son tour et la regarda intensément. Elle le quittait parce qu'elle avait eu peur pour lui ?

-Elisabeth…

Il se leva, fit le tour du bureau et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Tu as eu peur pour moi, et c'est pour ça que tu veux me quitter ? Regarde-moi… Liz.

Il l'avait appelé Liz. Le surnom qu'il lui avait donné ce fameux soir… Il la tutoyait de nouveau, c'était venu naturellement. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le tourna vers lui. Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Je ne pourrais jamais revivre ça ! C'était trop dur ! A chaque fois que tu pars, à chaque fois qu'il y a une attaque, à chaque fois que tu es loin de moi…

Elle éclata en sanglots. La tension avait été trop forte à supporter, et elle craqua.

Il se releva, lui prit la main et la força à relever à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras, et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, en passant la main dans ses cheveux, tout en lui caressant le dos doucement. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle aimait ça… Mon dieu, ce que ça lui avait manqué !

Il se détacha légèrement et se pencha vers elle…

-Non John, s'il te plait…

-Liz, je t'en prie…

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, glissa jusqu'à son oreille, descendit sur le cou, se redressa, et la regarda. Il ne résista pas, et l'embrassa comme il en rêvait. Ce fut un baiser doux et tendre, puis plus profond. Réticente au début, elle s'était raidit, puis soupira contre sa bouche et s'abandonna. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, il prit sa bouche fougueusement, et la serra fort dans ses bras. Il avança et, toujours collés l'un à l'autre, ils se calèrent contre la cloison du bureau d'Elisabeth. Le bureau entièrement vitré d'Elisabeth…

**OoOoO**

Carson repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Elisabeth et surtout la façon dont il l'avait dit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de parler à quelqu'un sur ce ton, mais sur le coup, il était furieux. Maintenant, il regrettait ses paroles. Il décida, malgré l'heure tardive, d'aller s'excuser. Il savait qu'Elisabeth était toujours la première levée, et la dernière couchée. Il sortit donc de l'infirmerie et prit la direction de la salle de commande. Il marchait d'un bon pas quand il entendit un bruit sourd qui provenait de son bureau. Il se précipita, et commença à monter les marches, quand il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Le bruit qu'il avait entendu, était le choc que les deux personnes qui étaient soudées l'une à l'autre, avaient provoqué en "atterrissant" brutalement contre la baie vitrée du bureau. Et apparemment, elles ne s'en plaignaient pas… Carson souriait, il redescendit doucement les marches en espérant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa présence. Il viendrait s'excuser plus tard…

Et puis non, d'après ce qu'il venait de voir, il n'en avait plus besoin...

**OoOoO**

Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Le désir d'être l'un avec l'autre était le plus fort. Mais John se détacha légèrement et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-J'ai envie de toi… maintenant… tout de suite…

-John non, s'il te plait pas maintenant…

Il ne comprenait pas. D'après sa réaction, elle était dans le même état que lui, alors pourquoi ?

-Laisse-moi un peu de temps… c'est trop tôt, trop rapide…

Il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle à regret, et essaya de se calmer en respirant à fond.

-Tu es dure avec moi, tu sais… Murmura t-il.

-Ne m'en veux pas. Je t'aime, mais laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de tout ça…

Elle prit la tête de John entre ses mains, et lui releva. Elle le regarda, et fut troublée. Il avait les pupilles dilatées par le désir. Son corps réagit violemment à cette vue, et elle trembla.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui, réussit-elle à dire.

Ils se séparèrent. Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction de la sortie. Devant la porte, il s'arrêta.

-John ?

Il revint vers elle et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de partir.

**OoOoO**

A partir de ce moment, leurs rapports s'améliorèrent. Ils étaient redevenus des leaders responsables, plaisantaient de nouveau. Ils essayaient de se comporter comme avant.

Mais les gestes, les paroles en apparence anodines, ne trompaient pas les yeux de deux personnes… Teyla et Carson.

Ils savaient. Ils les avaient vus.

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	29. La fin ? suite

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi :** Je suis contente d'avoir provoqué chez toi, un accès d'hilarité ! J'avoue que personnellement, je suis sûre et certaine que cette réaction, il aurait parfaitement pu l'avoir !! Et non, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater, John ne va pas baisser les bras longtemps...

Et je suis désolée pour toi ma biche, mais ma fic n'est pas encore finie !!

**Sara the best :** J'espère que tu auras la même opinion pour celui là !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà un petit morceau.

**ATTENTION :** Je préviens les lecteurs que j'ai mis cette fic en section K+, mais ce chapitre aurait peut-être dû aller en section M...

Mais ayant deux jeunes adultes à la maison, je suis sûre que même les jeunes qui pourraient la lire, ne seraient pas choqués pour autant, avec tout ce qui passe à la télé, je pense qu'il leur en faut plus que ce que j'ai écris...

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai écris ça, j'ai la conscience tranquille...

Enfin presque...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 16**

**LA FIN !?**

Suite...

John ne désespérait pas de la faire changer d'avis. Il profitait de la situation pour la déstabiliser. Il la ferait craquer, il la voulait, et il l'aurait.

Ça commençait par le matin, lors des réunions d'informations. Des bonjours, avec ce petit sourire rien que pour elle, des attouchements discrets, sur le bras. Il ne ratait pas une occasion de la frôler. Elle frémissait à chaque fois. Il la regardait, l'air de rien, et détournait les yeux dès que c'était elle qui le regardait.

Elle n'en pouvait plus… Il le faisait exprès.

Ce petit jeu dura près de trois jours. Rodney était le seul qui ne s'était aperçut de rien, il avait beaucoup de problème avec son E2PZ. Un jour, en sortant du bureau de la psy, il tomba nez à nez avec Teyla. Il bafouilla une vague excuse comme quoi il avait des soucis, et qu'il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, que son problème d'E2PZ l'empêchait de dormir. Finalement, sous son air attendrit, il lui avoua qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais qu'il ne fallait pas le dire. Elle ne répondit pas et entra à son tour dans le bureau du docteur.

-Teyla, entrez, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous…

-Merci.

Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, et attendit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Finit par demander le Dr Kate Heightmeyer.

-Oui, enfin non, je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer…

-Commencez par me dire ce qui vous embête.

-En fait, ce n'est pas moi. Ce sont des gens… que je connais et qui ne se comporte plus comme avant…

-Je suppose que se sont des personnes d'Atlantis ?

Kate attendait qu'elle trouve ses mots, et Teyla dévoila enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

-Voilà, j'ai vu… certaines choses, que je n'aurais peut-être pas du voir, mais en même temps, j'espérais que ça se produirait et… oh la la, c'est vraiment pas facile…

-Des choses bien ?

-Oui, enfin je crois. Non en fait, j'en suis sûre… en fait, j'en étais sûre, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

-Et que s'est-il passé, il y a quelques jours ?

-Ils ont changé !

-Changés comment ?

-Ils ne se parlaient plus, tout juste s'ils ne s'évitaient pas… et voilà que de nouveau ils se retrouvent. Vous êtes vraiment un peuple compliqué, vous les gens de la Terre !

Kate se mit à rire.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison. Mais pourquoi ça vous inquiète tant que ça, les rapports entre ces deux personnes ?

-Parce que sont mes amis et que je ne sais pas comment me comporter quand je suis près d'eux !

-Ne changez rien à votre façon de faire, laissez-les ! Il faudra bien qu'ils trouvent le moyen de résoudre leurs problèmes, sinon, vous pouvez toujours leur dire de passer me voir…

-NON ! S'écria t-elle, non, désolée, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que je suis au courant. Merci, dit-elle en se levant, ça vous paraîtra bizarre, mais je me sens mieux ! Rajouta t-elle plus doucement

Et elle sortit. Kate regarda la porte, sourit, et se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que les Terriens qui étaient compliqués…

**OoOoO**

Un soir, après une sortie de routine sur le continent où il avait emmené Teyla, John la trouva étrange. Après l'atterrissage, ils se dirigeaient vers leurs quartiers respectifs, quand il lui demanda.

-Teyla, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui major, je vais bien !

-On ne dirait pas ! Vous vous comportez bizarrement ces derniers temps !

Elle éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi ? Bonsoir major, continua t-elle devant sa mine ahurie, dormez bien !

Elle le quitta alors, le laissant stupéfait. Il décida d'aller voir Carson.

-Je trouve le comportement de Teyla étrange depuis quelque temps, elle va bien ?

-Comment ça étrange ?

-On vient de rentrer du continent, je l'ai trouvé un peu… comment dire… elle est bizarre… elle me regardait d'un drôle d'air, et quand je lui en ai parlé, elle a ri et m'a demandé si ce n'était pas plutôt moi !

-Et ça vous étonne ? Dit-il en riant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à la fin ?

-Major, le dicton qui dit que " les personnes concernées sont toujours les dernières à être au courant", vous connaissez ?

-Euh oui, mais je ne vois pas…

-C'est ça le problème, vous ne voyez pas ! Et vous êtes les seuls !

-… ??

-Le Dr Weir et vous !

Le major avait enfin réagi. Il toussota, embarrassé, et regarda Carson, mal à l'aise.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Tout le monde le sait sur Atlantis !

**OoOoO**

Il était sortit de l'infirmerie abasourdit. Tout le monde le savait ?

Et pourtant, rien, pas de remarques, pas de réflexions, rien ! A croire que tout le monde se fichait qu'ils aient une relation ! Il décida d'aller la voir et de lui en parler. Il passa par son bureau et la trouva assise, en train de lire les rapports. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer.

-Bonsoir Liz…

Elle releva la tête et se trouva devant un regard vert, plein de tendresse.

-Il faut qu'on parle…

Elle sourit.

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai déjà entendu ça !

-Oui mais là, c'est sérieux.

Elle se leva précipitamment.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, quelqu'un de blessé ?

-Oui !

Elle se prépara à sortir de son bureau et passa devant lui.

-Où ça ? Qui est-ce qui…

Il l'attrapa au passage et l'embrassa.

-C'est moi… je suis malade… malade d'amour…

Et il plongea de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Il laissa ses mains se balader sur son corps, et elle essaya de le repousser, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il passa les mains sous son maillot et caressa ses seins par dessus le tissu léger de son soutien gorge. Il l'embrassa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre et répondre enfin. Puis il la lâcha, et la poussa doucement contre la baie. Il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser, mais elle mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Non, s'il te plait, qu'est-ce qui te prend !

-Il me prend que j'ai envie de toi…

-Mais…

Il lui vola un baiser.

-John…

-Oui ? Demanda t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

-Je…

Elle capitula, et se colla à lui en gémissant. Il en profita pour dégrafer le sous-vêtement qui l'empêchait de sentir sa peau, puis s'occupa de la ceinture de son pantalon. Il la désirait, il voulait lui faire l'amour, là. Mais il s'obligea à prendre son temps.

Il allait lui faire payer sa décision de l'abandonner…

De son côté, elle n'était pas en reste. Elle aussi connaissait ses points faibles, et profita du fait qu'il avait les mains occupées avec son pantalon pour détacher le sien, puis elle glissa la main sous l'élastique de son boxer…

Ils se regardèrent à ce moment là. Leur respiration saccadée trahissait leur envie. Elle le prit dans sa main et le caressa doucement. Il gémit et ferma les yeux. Elle aimait le voir comme ça, à sa merci… Mais la raison prit le dessus et il réussit à dire.

-Viens avec moi…

-Où ?

Il ne répondit pas, se rajusta comme il put, et la prit par la main. Ils couraient dans les couloirs, et bientôt s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des quartiers de John.

-Mais pourquoi là ? Demanda t-elle sans réfléchir.

-Parce que je ne veux pas être dérangé, et ton bureau… et bien, je te rappelle qu'il est vitré…

Elle pâlit d'un coup. Et si quelqu'un les avaient vu ?

John ouvrit la porte et l'obligea à rentrer dans la pièce. Puis il la retourna face à lui et l'embrassa sans même lui demander son avis. Il n'en avait pas besoin, elle répondit à son étreinte. Il se débarrassa vite de ses vêtements dans lesquels il se sentait un peu à l'étroit, et s'occupa d'elle. Il lui enleva son haut et son soutien-gorge qu'il n'avait pas rattaché et se baissa pour caresser ses seins de la langue. Son corps réagit et les pointes se dressèrent et durcirent.

Le plaisir que ça lui procurait était presque douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, toute à l'écoute des sensations qu'elle ressentait. Il descendit plus bas, embrassa son ventre, et se retrouva à genou devant elle. Il la caressa de la bouche, de la langue et elle frémit de plaisir. Il continua doucement et elle se crispa, puis se laissa aller dans un long gémissement. Il se redressa et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre. Elle avait les yeux fermés et essayait de reprendre son souffle, quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses et la souleva contre le mur.

Il la pénétra brutalement, lui laissa peu de temps pour s'habituer à lui et commença ses va et vient. Elle gémit de douleur, il s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et murmura.

-Pardon… pardon… c'est plus fort que moi… j'ai trop envie de toi…

Il voulut se retirer, mais elle le plaqua contre elle, et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Non, reste… fais-moi l'amour John, j'en ai envie…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

-J'en ai besoin…

Alors qu'il était toujours en elle, il la porta jusqu'au lit où ils s'écroulèrent, et il se déchaîna. Il lui fit l'amour sauvagement, sans aucune douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir…

Il avait été brutal. Il le savait, mais n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ils étaient en nage, mais John n'en avait pas finit avec elle. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, la regarda et reprit ses mouvements doucement, lentement, et cette fois ci, l'étreinte fut sensuelle et érotique. Elle haletait, le suppliait d'aller plus vite. Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et continua sa douce torture.

Elle gémissait, et des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il se pencha, les lécha avec sa langue puis glissa vers sa bouche. Il l'effleura, s'en éloigna et murmura.

-Dit-moi… dit-le moi…

Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était. Son corps la trahissait et ne répondait plus qu'au feu qui la dévorait. Il jouait avec elle. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait, mais voulait l'entendre.

-Vas-y, Liz, dit-moi ce que tu veux…

-S'il te plait…

-Oui… dit-moi…

-S'il te plait, John… je veux… je veux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon amour…

Il cessa ses mouvements, et se retira presque. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et se cambra à sa rencontre. Il sourit, plongea en elle doucement, profondément…

... Et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps, de chaque côté de son corps.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. L'entendre gémir, chercher à atteindre l'orgasme, l'excitait plus que jamais. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, mais il voulait lui donner du plaisir. Elisabeth se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi le faire languir. Elle le repoussa doucement sur le côté, se mit à califourchon sur lui, et s'empala avec un râle de plaisir.

C'était elle qui contrôlait le jeu maintenant. A lui de subir. Elle bougea doucement, lentement. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et accompagna le mouvement, vite, de plus en plus vite. Elle le regardait avec amour. Il était tellement beau, les yeux clos, haletant, gémissant. Puis elle se leva et glissa le long de son corps, descendit, embrassa son torse, caressa son ventre, ses cuisses…

Et il tressaillit violemment. Elle l'avait pris dans sa bouche…

Son cœur rata un battement, puis s'emballa quand elle joua de la langue sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout et savoura la caresse. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et la supplia d'arrêter. Il n'en pouvait plus.

-Arrête… je t'en pris… arrête… je ne vais pas… pas pouvoir… me retenir… très… longtemps…

Il haletait, et résistait comme il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser aller. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il la releva et la renversa sous lui, entra en elle et atteignit l'orgasme au moment ou elle cria son plaisir…

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**M****erci de me lire...**

**Merci aux 21 lecteurs annonymes...**


	30. C’est pas trop tôt !

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi :** Obsédée ??? Mouaaaa ??? Naaannn, pas du tout !!!

Comment ça, je suis pas crédible ?? Le fait que tu es eu chaud, me prouve que tu as apprécié aussi ?? Bon, je te rassure, je pense que parmi les 20 personnes qui ont lu, mais pourtant ne se sont pas fait connaitre, tu ne dois pas être la seule à avoir été dans cet état...

Et c'est pas fini...

Combien de chapitres ? Tu en vois le bout, Rafi !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà un petit morceau.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

**C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !!!**

Carson avait du mal à dormir, il repensait à la question de John. Comment un militaire qui avait autant de responsabilités, qui connaissait ses hommes et savaient comment les diriger, pouvait être aussi nul quand il s'agissait de lui ! Ça le dépassait ! Il se leva, se rhabilla et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. En chemin, il croisa Teyla.

-Bonsoir Teyla.

-Dr Beckett… vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous non plus ?

-Non, je vais à la salle de contrôle, vous m'accompagnez ?

Après un instant de silence, Teyla lui demanda.

-Si vous aviez, par pur hasard, vu quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais du voir, mais qu'en même temps, vous espériez, que feriez-vous ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-De… euh, j'ai vu quelque chose, et euh…

-Et ce quelque chose, apparemment, c'était bien ?

-Oui ! Enfin, je crois ! Non, j'en suis sûre !

-C'est quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui !

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle venait de se trahir. Carson la regarda et se mit à rire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi !

-Vous aussi quoi ?

-Moi aussi, j'ai vu quelque chose, un soir… et je crois que nous parlons de la même "chose".

-Le Dr Weir et…

-Le major, oui ! Continua t-il à sa place. Regardez, là, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ils étaient arrivés et regardaient la console sur laquelle plusieurs points bleu et jaune-orange apparaissaient.

-Chaque pièce de la cité que nous occupons est équipée de capteurs thermiques, et les points que nous voyons là, sont des personnes.

-Et ceux là, pourquoi, ils sont jaunes, alors que tous les autres sont bleus ?

Il y avait sur la console, deux points bleus qui bougeaient, ils supposèrent que s'étaient les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde, et deux autres, fixes, qui leur correspondaient.

-Les capteurs thermiques changent de couleur en fonction de la température corporelle, bleu, c'est normal, orange, c'est… chaud…

Ils regardaient les points jaunes-oranges qui étaient devenus rouges… Ils étaient, tantôt côte à côte, tantôt confondus…

-On dirait qu'ils sont dans les quartiers du major ! Mais qui peut bien être avec lui…

Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Ils avaient deviné qui était avec le major dans ses quartiers, et surtout pourquoi les points étaient rouges et non bleu…

Des capteurs thermiques ?

Ça fonctionnait, ils en avaient la preuve sous les yeux !

**OoOoO**

Ils se réveillèrent tard le lendemain… La nuit avait été longue et épuisante, et les deux amants dormaient, enlacés. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormit, à peine six heures.

Elisabeth se réveilla la première. Elle bougea, s'étira, et toucha un corps. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle leva la tête et le vit. Il dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu, ou du moins, elle le croyait. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

-John ! Dit-elle doucement.

Pas de réaction. Elle insista.

-John, réveille toi… Murmura t-elle à son oreille.

Il la renversa sur le lit, et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour…

Puis il l'embrassa vraiment. Elle le prit par la nuque et ils roulèrent sur le lit.

Elle se retrouva sur lui, et releva la tête.

-Il est tard ? Demanda t-elle.

-Je pense que oui… il est près de 8h00… Dit-il après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Quoi !!

Elle se leva en vitesse, prit ses vêtements et fila dans la salle de bain. John entendit l'eau couler, et se leva aussi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il entra à son tour dans la pièce, et la vit se laver. Le désir naissant au creux de ses reins prit le dessus sur sa volonté, et il ouvrit la porte. Elisabeth, le visage ruisselant sous la douche, ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des mains sur elle.

-John ! Non ! On n'a pas le temps…

-On a toujours le temps…

Il l'a retourna, la plaqua contre le mur, et l'embrassa pendant que sa main s'immisçait entre ses cuisses. Il la caressa délicatement, puis la pénétra de ses doigts. Elle se cambra, gémit, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Il les bougeait en elle doucement, il était doux, très doux. Elle se laissa faire, elle aussi en avait envie, et elle sourit. Il était toujours en forme, même après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir presque toute la nuit, et elle ne s'en plaignit pas.

Elle prit son membre gonflé dans sa main et le caressa aussi. Ils se regardèrent, haletant, pendant que le plaisir montait en eux. Aucun des deux ne voulait se laisser aller avant l'autre, alors cela dura… jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il la souleva et la pénétra doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au plaisir ultime qui les saisit tous les deux, et les laissa pantelant et essoufflés. Puis il la relâcha.

-Dr Elisabeth Weir… tu as fait de moi un obsédé sexuel… Dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

-Major John Sheppard, tu as fait de moi… une femme comblée… Murmura t-elle dans son cou.

-Viens là…

Il la poussa sous l'eau et la lava délicatement, sensuellement. Puis il arrêta l'eau et prit une serviette dont il l'enveloppa, et la sécha. Cette situation était nouvelle pour elle, et très excitante. Elle frémissait à chaque fois que sa main touchait les points sensibles de son corps, et trahissait son envie de lui. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir.

-Liz ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, si ce n'est que ça ne peut pas durer…

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait encore !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne peut pas durer ? Tu ne va pas me dire que…

-Non, coupa t-elle en riant, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, sauf que…

-Sauf que quoi ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte que même si je suis épuisée, j'ai encore envie de toi…

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, mit sa main devant la bouche et rougit.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'était relevé et s'approcha d'elle, avec un sourire carnassier… Il avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit le seul à être dans cet état là !

-John, arrête, s'il te plait, on va vraiment être en retard, ça va finir par jaser…

Il comprit sa réaction et de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il l'admette, il était physiquement épuisé.

Son accident et tout ce qui avait suivi avaient eu des conséquences néfastes sur son organisme. De plus, Elisabeth était très inventive et lui aussi.

Leur nuit avait été très acrobatique…

-D'accord, mais tu ne perds vraiment rien pour attendre…

Ils s'habillèrent en toute hâte, et Elisabeth sortit la première.

-Que tu sois en retard, tout le monde comprendra, tu n'es pas du matin, enfin si, mais moi non… enfin si, moi aussi, mais… bon, j'y vais avant de dire encore plus de bêtises !

Et elle fila vers son bureau, en entendant John éclater de rire. Il adorait la voir bafouiller comme ça ! Elle était enfin devenue la femme détendue qu'il voulait. Il attendit quelques instants, puis sortit à son tour…

**OoOoO**

Elle était dans son bureau, quand elle vit Teyla s'approcher d'elle.

-Bonjour Dr Weir.

-Bonjour Teyla, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, très bien, et vous ?

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai besoin de vacances…

Teyla sourit en entendant ces mots. Oui, effectivement, la dirigeante de la cité avait besoin de repos. Mais d'après elle, il fallait juste que le major la laisse tranquille…

Et justement, celui-ci grimpait les marches qui menaient à son bureau.

-Bonjour Teyla, comment allez-vous ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Bien, comme je disais au Dr Weir, moi je vais très bien. Bon je vous laisse, je vais voir le Dr Carson.

-Vous êtes malade, Teyla ? S'inquiéta Elisabeth.

-Non, rassurez-vous, c'est juste que…

Une idée vite, il faut que je sorte de ce bureau pour les laisser seuls…

-C'est juste que je me suis fait mal à l'épaule pendant l'entraînement avec Ronon ce matin…

-Il vous a battu ?? Alors là, il faudra qu'il me dise comment il a fait, s'exclama John, parce que moi, j'aimerais bien y arriver un jour !!

-Non, il ne m'a pas battu, j'étais distraite et je me suis mal réceptionnée en tombant.

Elle se détourna vite et soupira doucement. L'excuse la plus banale qui lui était venue à l'idée allait peut-être marcher…

-Dites à Carson que je viendrais le voir tout à l'heure, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais faire un point avec lui sur la santé de mon équipe.

-Bien major, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il la regarda partir et se tourna vers Elisabeth.

-Tu vois, il n'y a pas de raison de s'en faire ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien, en fait, j'ai pas mal de retard dans la paperasse et je pensais liquider tout ça !

-Bon d'accord ! Je te laisse à tes papiers, je vais voir Carson.

Et il sortit, la laissant seule et pensive. Elle secoua la tête et se mit au travail. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer au début, son esprit était tourné vers l'homme qui avait passé la nuit à lui prouver qu'il tenait à elle. En remarquant que ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle lisait la même ligne, elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle qui était à quelques pas de son bureau. Elle y trouva l'équipe habituelle, et demanda.

-Alors pas de nouvelles de l'équipe du major Lorne ?

-Non madame, lui répondit Chuck, pas encore. Mais ça fait à peine quatre heures qu'ils sont partis. Il est prévu qu'ils ne rentrent que dans une heure.

-Bon, prévenez-moi dès que vous avez leur signal.

-Bien madame.

Elle retourna s'asseoir et se concentra. Une heure plus tard, l'alarme retendit et elle leva la tête. Lorne rentrait.

Elle se leva et alla les accueillir.

-Alors, tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, madame, aucune anicroche. Mais nous sommes un peu fatigué et sale. La chaleur sur cette planète est étouffante !

-Bien, vous ferez votre rapport plus tard. Allez vous reposer.

-Oui madame, merci.

La matinée continua comme ça, calme et sereine. Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps. Entre ses rapports et la venue dans son bureau de personne qui venait la voir pour diverses raisons, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il n'était que 11h00 mais elle était fatiguée, elle se calla au fond de son fauteuil et ferma les yeux...

**OoOoO**

A suivre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**M****erci de me lire...**


	31. C’est pas trop tôt suite

Bonsoir tout le monde !

**Rafi :** Obsédée ??? Mouaaaa ??? Naaannn, pas du tout !!! (Ça a un petit air de déjà lu ça, non ??) Je dois dire que pour la douche, je trouve ça très romantique, et aussi très sensuel, alors voilà le pourquoi de la chose !! Et si tu sens la fin, tu n'as pas le nez bouché, ma biche, car en effet, c'est le dernier chapitre !

J'espère que tu vas être contente de la façon dont j'ai fais réagir tous leurs amis...

Merci encore à tous ceux qui on lu mon histoire...

Voilà le dernier morceau...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 17**

Suite...

John était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Il vit Carson, assit sur son fauteuil, concentré. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et demanda.

-Carson, je peux vous parler ?

Puis il regarda autour de lui, l'air étonné.

-Au fait, Teyla n'est pas là ?

-Euh... Non, pourquoi ? Elle devrait ?

-Oui, elle a dit qu'elle passerait vous voir...

-Bon alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Mais asseyez-vous donc !

-Merci mais je préfère rester debout, si je m'assois, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me relever...

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ?

-Non, je suis crevé, c'est tout !

-Vous êtes fatigué ?! Je le savais, vous avez repris trop tôt ! J'en avais parlé au Dr Weir, je n'étais pas d'accord et…

-Oh oh oh, Carson, on se calme ! Je me suis calmé pour les missions, je ne suis plus sortit depuis un bout de temps. Non, je suis vraiment épuisé ! Je dois avoir un manque de quelque chose, vous n'auriez pas des vitamines ou un truc dans le genre ?

-Une prise de sang serait plus efficace pour savoir exactement ce que vous avez !

-Une prise de sang ? C'est vraiment le seul moyen ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix. Vous êtes sûr ? Vraiment sûr ?

-Major, vous n'êtes qu'une poule mouillée !

-Non, mais je déteste les piqûres… et je n'ai pas envie d'être transformé en pelote d'épingles !

-Allez, asseyez-vous, vous ne sentirez rien, c'est promis ! Asseyez-vous là.

Il prépara le bras du major pour le prélèvement, et en profita pour lui parler;

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes fatigué ! Pourtant, vous vous êtes levé tard ce matin, vous n'êtes pas venu dans la salle de réunion comme d'habitude… voilà, c'est fait !

-Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis levé tard, mais… ça y est ? C'est vrai ? Je n'ai rien senti pourtant ! Dit-il en se levant.

-Je suis le roi de la piqûre ! Bon, je vous laisse, je vais analyser ça !

Et juste avant de se retourner, il vit John vaciller.

-Major ! Major, asseyez-vous !

Il se précipita vers lui, et le força à se rasseoir. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué et cela l'inquiéta. Il savait, enfin, il pensait fortement que la nuit mouvementée du major était la cause de son malaise. Mais dans le doute, il lui dit.

-Vous allez vous allonger, et attendre un peu.

-Ça va mieux maintenant, c'était juste un vertige, ça va passer !

-Allongez-vous ! C'est un ordre, major !

-Et depuis quand vous me donnez des ordres, Beckett ? S'exclama John.

-Je suis le médecin chef, et j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur le personnel de la cité, alors, sur le lit, et plus vite que ça !

John, impressionné s'allongea. Il n'avait jamais vu le docteur comme ça...

- Attendez-moi, je reviens…

Il attendit patiemment qu'il revienne de la pharmacie.

-Tenez, prenez ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda John méfiant.

-Un comprimé de magnésium. Si vous êtes fatigué, c'est peut-être un manque de fer ou de magnésium, alors on va commencer par çà. Buvez ! Ordonna t-il.

Le major prit le verre, et avala le cachet avec un peu d'eau.

-Voilà, je l'ai pris, dit-il, je peux partir maintenant, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je préfère mes quartiers pour me reposer.

-Non, vous allez rester là. Je vais vous surveiller…

John commença à se lever, et se rassit très vite sur le matelas, un vertige l'avait pris au dépourvu.

-Ouh la ! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Allongez-vous major, s'il vous plait ! Dit Carson gentiment.

La voix du docteur était lointaine et atténuée, il avait du mal à comprendre.

-Carson… ?! Mais qu'est-ce que… vous…

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Il avait du mal à se tenir assis. Le docteur l'aida à s'allonger, et lui dit.

-Laissez-vous allez... dormez maintenant.

-Mais… vous… m'avez… drogué ??!

-C'est pour votre bien major. Maintenant, ne résistez pas, de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas. Je vous ai donné un sédatif. Reposez-vous.

Mais John ne l'entendait déjà plus...

**OoOoO**

Le Dr Beckett appela l'infirmière, et lui demanda de surveiller le major. Pure formalité. Pour lui, Sheppard en avait pour au moins cinq heures, si ce n'est plus. Mais il l'avait fait pour son bien. Avec l'accident, le petit intermède dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, puis les points rouges dans ses quartiers, il était sûr que le major était effectivement épuisé. Alors il lui avait forcé la main. Par contre, il était sûr qu'il y aurait des représailles… Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème de conscience s'il arrivait quelque chose de grave à ses amis. Et c'est ce qu'il risquait d'arriver s'ils continuaient comme ça…

L'amour leur faisait faire n'importe quoi !

Il décida d'aller voir Elisabeth pour lui en parler. Il grimpa les marches et entra dans son bureau. Et il la vit. Il sourit et ce dit qu'au moins, avec elle, il n'aurait pas besoin de recourir à la ruse.

Elle dormait à poings fermés, la tête callée dans le creux de ses bras… Il sortit, et dit à Chuck.

-S'il vous plait, ne laissez personne entrer dans le bureau du Dr Weir. Elle se repose. S'il y a un problème, faites moi appeler, ou alors Teyla ou Ford.

-Bien docteur, répondit Chuck surprit.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le Dr Beckett prendre les commandes, et ça lui avait paru bizarre, mais il se dit que si le médecin chef de la cité avait pris cette décision, il devait la respecter. Il se leva, jeta un coup œil dans le bureau de verre et vit la dirigeante endormie. Il sourit et se rassit. Elle n'était pas un robot finalement…

**OoOoO**

Il avait dormi six heures d'affilée. Quand il se réveilla, il se demanda d'abord où il était, puis la mémoire lui revint et il cria.

-Carson !

Il se redressa difficilement, tous ses muscles étaient raides. Il s'assit sur le lit et cria plus fort.

-CARSON !

-J'arrive ! Ne vous énervez pas ! Dit-il en s'approchant du lit sur lequel était assis le major.

-Ne pas m'énerver ! Vous voulez que je reste calme, après ce que vous m'avez fait ? Mais…

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, mais…

-Alors vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez, ça m'est égal ! J'ai fais ce que j'estimais juste, et je n'ai aucun regret ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous faites subir à votre organisme depuis que vous êtes sortit du coma ? Non ? Et bien je vais vous le dire ! Vous vous êtes levé peu de temps après vous être réveillé, il y a eu la petit fête sur le continent, ensuite, je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris, mais vous êtes sortit en jumper pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il y avait une mission, votre petit intermède dans le bureau d'Elisabeth, puis plus tard dans vos quartiers…

-Comment ça le bureau d'Elisabeth… et mes quartiers ? Coupa t-il, mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Il y a quelques jours, le soir où je vous ai dit que tout le monde sur Atlantis savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, vous avez fait un "petit tour" avec elle. Et après…

-Oui ? Continuez, je vous en prie… Dit John soupçonneux.

-Et bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors j'ai pris la direction de la salle de contrôle et j'ai croisé Teyla. Nous y sommes allés ensemble, et nous avons parlé…

-Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-De vous et du Dr Weir.

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas ? En tant que médecin, vous n'avez pas fait un serment qui dit que vous ne devez rien divulguer, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Cria t-il.

-Si, mais de toute façon, ça n'aurait servi à rien, elle était déjà au courant…

-De mieux en mieux ! Soupira le major.

-Et nous avons regardé la console…

-… ??

-Celle qui indique les capteurs thermiques…

-Et... ?

-Elle fonctionne, pas de doute…

-Oui et heureusement, ça nous sert à savoir où se trouvent les personnes dans la cité !

-Oui, mais pas que ça…

La conversation commençait à le gêner. Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre sans lui mettre les points sur les "i"...

-Quoi d'autre ?

-Teyla m'a expliqué que les points bleus sont des gens qui ont une activité normale, et les rouges…

-Quoi ? Ils peuvent être rouges ?

-Oui, se sont des capteurs thermiques… et comme leurs noms l'indiquent, ils captent les changements de température corporelle… et dans vos quartiers… il y en avait deux… rouges... Réussit-il à dire.

Le major avait enfin compris. Il bafouilla, horriblement gêné.

-Vous voulez dire que… vous savez… ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Oui ! Enfin, on s'en est douté, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y avait que nous deux. Et franchement, je suis très content pour vous deux. Arrêtez de faire l'autruche, et ne vous cachez plus, ça ne sert à rien. Bon, j'ai du travail, au revoir major.

Et il le poussa dehors.

Sheppard était abasourdit, Carson était au courant et Teyla aussi. En plus, il leur avait donné ça bénédiction !

Il marcha comme un automate, et monta les marches qui menaient à la salle de contrôle.

Il se dirigeait vers le bureau d'Elisabeth quand Chuck l'interpella.

-Mon major, le Dr Beckett à dit qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le Dr Weir, elle se repose !

-Bien, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Mais le docteur…

-Oui Chuck, j'ai entendu, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Promis !

Il entra doucement dans son bureau. Elle dormait encore. Il la regarda attendrit et s'approcha d'elle. Il attendit un peu, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. C'était tellement rare de la voir comme ça ! Elle était toujours en forme d'habitude… Oui, mais voilà, d'habitude, elle ne devait pas passer des nuits blanches ! Il sourit et repensa à cette nuit. Il n'en voulait plus à Carson de l'avoir contraint à se reposer, c'est vrai qu'il en avait eu besoin. Maintenant, il était en pleine forme. Elisabeth bougea, finit par se redresser, et s'étira.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda t-il tendrement.

-John ! Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Je viens d'arriver. Carson m'a fait prendre un sédatif, et je viens de me réveiller !

-Il vous a donné un sédatif ? Et vous l'avez pris ?

-En fait, il m'a bien eu. Il m'a fait croire que c'était autre chose… mais parlons de nous…

-John, pas ici ! Murmura t-elle en regardant par la porte pour voir si quelqu'un les entendait.

-Ça n'a plus aucune importance de toute façon…

Il se leva, fit le tour de son bureau, lui prit la main et la força à se lever à son tour. Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous f…

Elle n'avait pas pu finir sa phrase. Il l'avait bâillonné avec sa bouche et l'embrassait doucement. Elle se raidit et essaya de se repousser. Peine perdue, il était plus fort qu'elle et ne la lâcha pas. Il insista, força le barrage de ses dents et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche avec un gémissement de pur plaisir. Réticente au début, elle abandonna, et répondit avec ardeur. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa aussi. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que quand ils entendirent des applaudissements. Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient levées et frappaient dans leurs mains en souriant. Enfin, ils avaient fini par comprendre ! Ils affichaient leur relation au grand jour, c'était pas trop tôt !

Rodney et Carson étaient en bas des escaliers et regardaient à travers les baies vitrées. Ils avaient les bras croisés.

-Je le savais ! S'exclama Carson, passez la monnaie ! Finit-il en tendant la main.

Il avait triché. Il était déjà au courant pour ses amis, mais il était heureux. Heureux pour eux.

McKay lui tendit un billet en ronchonnant, il avait perdu !

Carson s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres…

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, cette fic est finie.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs, et lectrices, qui ont été assidu, tout au long de cette histoire, et qui ont continué à la lire. Malgré ses défauts.**

**A ma décharge, elle est la toute première histoire que j'ai écrite, et je me suis rendue compte en la re-lisant aussi, à chaque fois que je postais un nouveau chapitre, que je me suis quand même nettement améliorée depuis ! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes, de passer de bonnes fêtes de Noël, et vive la nouvelle année 2009 !!!**

**(qui va bientôt pointer le bout de son petit nez...)**


End file.
